The Worthless Child
by xiamurgodx
Summary: Inuyasha has lost his parents when he was a little child (duh). He's become adobted by a world class boxer for publicity only, and is seen as worth less than the dirt under his fingernails. He is forced to move to a new school, where he meets Kagome.
1. Pack Your Shit We're Leaving

"Pack your shit we're moving"

* * *

"**Stubborn,** **Low life son of a Bitch.** **You God Damn Stupid Fucking Hanyou**!"

"Get your sorry **Hanyou** ass down here. **NOW**."

Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes an sits up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes to wipe the sleep away, he glances over at his clock. Noon. 'Great I overslept' Inuyahsa thinks with dread. 'God what does he want now' he thinks as walking sleepily down the stairs. As he reaches the final step and turns the corner...

**BAM**

"You stupid **Hanyou**, look at me when I am talking to you. Who said you could sleep this late? Who said you can have your shit lying all around the house? Clean up your shit by dinnertime and have dinner ready by the time I get home. Or else" As he narrowed his eyes at the last phrase.

"KEH! Make your own damn dinner" Inuyasha retorts.

**BAM** **BAM**

"Don't you dare talk back to me** Hanyou**"

Inuyasha falls to the ground clutching his stomach. As he hits the floor, he mumbles,

"Sorry".

"What was that?", his foster father asks in an dangerous tone.

"I said I'm sorry", Inuyasha said somewhat annoyed.

**BAM**

Inuyasha recieved a kick in his ribs that skid him back a few feet. Pain surged from what seemed to be a cracked rib. 'Ughh, I pushed him to far this time, this is going to last for a while. Why is the room spinning?' The last thing he hears before he passes out,

"Get your shit togther, we are moving next weekend."

All he sees and feels nothing as darkness envelops him.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. If people like this chapter 2 will be longer!

Lot of thanks to xagor888 for idea's and beta work!!!


	2. Troubled Waters

"Troubled Waters"

* * *

'Where am I? Is this a dream? I can't see anything, what's going on?'

"Inu-chan" said a feminine voice from somewhere behind him.

'Who said that? Sounds familiar....' Inuyasha turned around to see a girl who was eye level. Brown eyes that displayed obvious feelings stared back. Her hair seemed to blend into the black background she was against, as it cascaded down to her waist. As his eyes took in the rest of her, he took in the rest of her. Mainly, the blood red tube top and pitch black jeans that seemed to be a second layer of her skin.

"Where have you been Inu-chan? I've missed you." said the mysterious figure as she leaned over and gently stole a kiss. As she came up her eyes glowed with mischief.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide (anime style) as realization overtook him.

"Kikyo....." he breathed.

* * *

Flashback

It was spring 2 years ago. Inuyasha was walking home hand in hand with Kikyo after a particular satisfying make out session. Kikyo was walking next to the street, for she always preferred to hang on his right side.

"Inu-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of corse" He said with a smirk.

Kikyo smile illuminated her face as she disengaged herself from him with a huff.

"Don't be so cold Inu-chan"

This time a real smile overtook Inuyasha "Fine fine what is it?"

"Well...."

Out of the corner of his eye, a black ford explorer (it always is huh?)Skids around the corner as the window rolled down. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. As the window finished rolling down, it produced a man wielding a handgun. Inuyasha could clearly see a man he had seen only from afar surrounded by his lackeys. Naraku.

**BANG BANG BANG**

Kikyo's body jerked as her eyes opened wide. Her mouth opened but no words came out. Instead blood ran down her front. She began her slow fall forward. Inuyasha reached out to catch her and both landed on the floor.

"In...u........chan.....I'll.....miss.....you...."

"Kikyo!" said a distraught Inuyasha "Don't leave me!"

"I love you........Inu...................chan" Kikyo said as her eyes began to go unfocused and distant but never leaving Inuyasha's face. She smiled a small smile as her body went limp and cold.

"**SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE"**

End flashback

* * *

"How come you had to die!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"Ah don't be like that Inu-chan" Kikyo said with a playful smile "How can be so mean to your ex lover?"

"Ex lover? You mean current....right........? Or did you never love me to begin with?" Inuyasha said taken aback at first, then demanded with anger making him quiver.

Kikyo shook her head sadly then kissed him again "Well that take cares of your second question now doesn't it Inu-chan? As for your first, you have to move on Inuyasha. I'm dead and all I want is for you to be happy in this life. For me? Please?" She said as her figure began melting into the background.

"Wait Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted at the disappearing figure "Don't leave me again"

The figure faded away completely. Inuyasha fell to the ground slamming his fist into the ground that wasn't there. A faint whisper was heard along with the feel of a soft hand on the back of his neck.

"Good bye"

Inuyasha froze at this, realizing for the first time, really realizing it, that Kikyo and everything she meant to him was really gone. The wounds inside of him that he thought has healed over, were ripped open allowing old pains to surface. He hung his head and began to silently cry.

"Inu-no-niichan, what's wrong?"

* * *

This Chapter is still a little shorter than what I expected. Oh well.

Thanks again to xagor888 for idea's and beta.


	3. I Am A Hanyou, Worth Less Than Dirt

"I am a Hanyou, worth less than dirt"

* * *

"Inu-no-niichan, what's wrong?"

"No, it can't be him, he's still in the hospital!" Inuyasha whispers as he whips around to face the voice.

Inuyasha was confronted by a little boy. He looked no older than ten, staring at him with ocean blue eyes, worry and concern etched on his face. The boy was skinny for his age, but made it up through his height. His hair was dark brown, short, messy and uncombed. Dirt stains covered his clothes. In the crook under his right arm was a basketball, covered in dust. Inuyasha looked the boy up and was reminded of a time when he was no older than the boy standing in front of him.

"NOOOOO" screamed Inuyasha.

* * *

Flashback (yes yes again, they will stop soon, but you need his background. It's important to understand why he does stuff, and why he is obedient toward, especially toward his 'dad', cuz everyone knows inu is a rebel, Right?)

"Okaa-san wake up" Inuyasha yells as he violently shakes his mother who was lying on the hospital bed.

She opens her violet slowly. It took her a good minute to focus her eyes upon her son which sat next to her. She looks at her son's golden eyes filled with worry and fear. She softly whispers "My little Inu, grow up and be strong¼." as she starts to cough and twitch violently.

**Inuyasha screams "SOMEONE HELP OKAA-SAN"**

Nurses and doctors fly into the room, and as Inuyasha was dragged out of the room while struggling to remain near his mother. His mother stops jerking around and lied still. As her head fell limply she eyes met his and smiled a small sad smile. Time seemed to freeze, and all that mattered was him mother. With his Hanyou hearing, he hears his mother's dying breath "I love you my little Inu."

"**OOOKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA – SSSAAANNNNNN" **As he is torn away the room, all he can hear is a soft silent monotone "Beeeeeeeep".

* * *

Inuyasha is walking up a driveway paved of marble to a mansion on a hill. He arrived to see two columns that dwarfed him in size. Upon closer inspection revealed that they were actually statues of his father and an unknown woman. His eyes bulged at the size of it. In front of him lay the mansion's enormous double door that was engraved with golden spiraling dragons glaring at those who stood before it.

"Who is there, and what do you want?" was heard as the security guard's face appeared on the monitor Inuyasha's right.

Inuyasha lowered his head, already feeling unwelcome. The man to his left steps forward. "My name is Kei, and I am from Child Services. I am here to speak with Sessomaru-sama."

"Very well, I will give the message to his highness, please wait in the lobby and do not stray"

Inuyasha was suspired to be let into such a beautiful house. He was even more surprised when the doors automatically opened by themselves. He walked into the lobby and started looking around. His old apartment could easily fit inside the lobby. Looking up he blinded by an enormous, exquisite, and very expensive chandelier. It held thousands of crystals which shinned like a crystal cavern. In each of the corners held a ceiling high water fountain, one of which was a statue of Sesshomaru holding a sword, water pouring out of it.

Sesshomaru walks into the lobby dressed in a expensive unwrinkled pressed silk black suit. With his harden icy cold voice, and a glare that could kill anyone on the spot he demanded, "What is this low life scum doing in my house. Why is in my house, ruining my perfection, with his **Filthy Hanyou** self? Get him out of my sight before I slaughter you both."

Kei stood there for a moment, both half shocked that he would call his only relative such a thing, and half feared for his and Inuyasha's life. "Sesshomaru-sama" Kei stammered out. Gathering what was left wits and courage he softly stated "Inuyasha is your last blood relative. His mother died two days ago, all he has left is you. You are his only brother and blood relative."

At this Sesshomaru's glare turned from downright scary to ferocious.

A soft "Nii-chan" was heard by everyone.

Sesshomaru slowly turned to Inuyasha. "I have no brother, you are not my family. You are lower than dirt. You are a filthy **Hanyou** and don't even deserve to be a servant in my mansion. You stain my families honor, and stains should be removed so they never exist." He slowly turns his head to Kei and gives him the most ferocious glare yet "Get out of my house or you will be tortured until you beg me to kill you. Even then I will do it slowly, painfully, until you cry out loud for your mommy." At this Sesshomaru inhaled slightly to pickup the slight trace of urine. He slightly smirked as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Scene change (This is about one year later, and he is in a adoption agency)

'It's always the same, the adopt me to make me work. I am a Hanyou. Everyone thinks I am lower than dirt, and filthy. Why? What did I do to them? What is this pain inside my heart? Why won't it go away? Why did Okaa-san have to die? Why won't anyone play with me?' Inuyasha was brought out of his thinking as a ball hit him in the face. He was used to that sort of thing. He rarely felt pain anymore, after being hit so many times.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" a girl asked him. Inuyasha looked at her shocked and dumbfounded. 'Wow, that was the first time someone said they were sorry to me' Inuyasha thought. He looked over the girl. She was wearing a dress made of flowers, that went from her neck down to her knee. She had pitch black hair, reaching her sholders, perfectly striaght and free flowing. Once again he was brought out his thinking when she asked "Why are you so sad?"

Inuyasha thought about it and answered "No one wants to play with me."

"Do you want to play with me? My name is Kikyo, what's yours?"

"Inuyasha"

That day both Kikyo and Inuyasha were adopted by separate families. Kikyo was welcomed by parents who couldn't have kids. Inuyasha on the other hand was adopted by a family that had one nine year old boy, but could not have anymore kids.

As they were leaving the building Inuyasha shouted to Kikyo "Thanks for playing with me, I'll never forget you!"

"Bye Inuyasha" Kikyo yelled back.

* * *

Scene Change (At his new adopted family's house. His brother Seji treats him like a brother the parents use him as a slave.)

"Inuyasha, get your ass in the house" his mother calls harshly. "Seji-kun, please come inside" his mother calls sweetly.

Both children run inside. 'I swear I can't take it anymore. If they start shit again today I am going to scratch them with my claws so help me god.'

"Inu-no-niichan, what's wrong?" asks Seji.

"Nothing, just nothing" Inuyasha replies as they both walk inside.

"What do you want mother?" Inuyasha asks harshly.

His mother walks up to him and slaps him. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me you Hanyou."

Inuyasha eyes start to bleed red. 'I can't take it anymore, they are going to pay.' Inuyasha opens his fists and spread his fingers. Seji saw what Inuyasha was going to do. 'Nooo, I won't let Inu-no-niichan hurt mom.' Seji ran in front of Inuyasha just as he started his attack. Inuyasha rakes Seji across his face. Blood splattered everywhere as Seji fell to the floor unconscious.

Seji's Dad called 911, while his mom screamed bloody murder, while passing out herself. Inuyasha just stood there looking at what he had done. 'Why did Seji do that? He was my friend my brother? I never wanted to hurt him! Why? Is this my power? Is this why they all call me Hanyou? Is this why I am less than dirt? Because I hurt whoever gets close to me? No! I don't want it. Never again. I will never hurt someone again, no matter what they do to me. I am a Hanyou, less than dirt, I deserve it. These claws and hands will never hurt again.' With that last vow, Inuyasha fell to the floor as he passed out.

* * *

There how was that? This is how long I expected last chapter to be but oh well. I have school so I don't have much time. But now that I finish my homework early I have a chance to write extra. I think that's all 4 the flashbacks.

* * *

Thanks to all those who read my story. Special thanks to all those who review.

Fluffys girlfriend - Thanks for reviewing

Kagome M.K - Here's ur update, next one is coming out in a few days, its at my beta

Akiraton – No, he's a boxer. BOXER. Anyway, im riting the fic and I even feel bad for Inu.

* * *

Even more special Thanks to xaggor888 for beta and idea's. (God what would I do without him, my fic would be so bad) (That he would. Sabering. LOL he'd be so lost without me. Or spell check) 


	4. The First Encounter

"The First Encounter"

* * *

A soft moan could be heard from the bottom of the stairs as the morning sun flowed into the stairwell. 'Go away sun' Inuyasha thought as he reached for his covers, but instead hitting his shirt. Not finding his blanket he pats around for it 'Hmm, where did the blanket go?' Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes to blistering bright light as images of last night's dreams and memory flashed through his eyes. 'Oka-san, Kikyo'.

"Get your lazy ass up, and start packing. Get your shit together and..." Inuyasha's foster father trailed off as Inuyasha gazed up at him with utter indifference. His eyes were wide and unfocused, jaw slack and body limp. 'I know that look. He's thinking about Kikyo, and even I know not to mess with when like THAT. I held that look when my wife passed away 6 years ago. I miss her so much. She was always there to when I woke up, to love and care for me. Now all I have is this worthless Hanyou.'

Inuyasha watched the strange emotions play across his foster father's face. Finally Inuyasha came across an expression that he recognized, an expression that he never would have expected from him. A deep sadness and empathy. Finally he looked at Inuyasha and said softly, in a tone of voice that he never heard before from the man standing in front of him.

"Go see your dead girlfriend as you probably won't see her for a while, since we are moving."

At hearing this, Inuyasha got the shock of his life. First off, he never heard his foster father talk like this. He was a Hanyou, lower than dirt. Second, he had never even cared before what happened to him. As long as he did what he was told, and stayed out of trouble, his father never cared. So he just started at his foster father dumbfounded, rooted to his spot, eyes bugging out.

"What are you staring at? Do you want to go or not? If not then get your ass to packing and get out of my face."

"Whatever"

"Remember to be back in time to pack your shit and my stuff. I want most of it done today, and finished by tomorrow. No excuses. You can go back to school when you finish packing, I already called your school. Now get moving Hanyou."

"Keh" said Inuyasha as he went to his room to grab his money. As he walked into his closet he spotted leather jacket. As he reached to grab it he noticed his old small chest. 'Hmm, I should take this too' thought Inuyasha. Before walking out he grabbed his wallet to buy flowers at a shop. Inuyasha flew out the door and started at a brisk pace to the local flower shop where he purchased a dozen blood red roses. "Kikyo's favorite" Inuyasha breathed as he started his trek to the cemetery where Kikyo was buried.

As he was walking his mind started to wander toward his earlier conversation with his father. 'How did he know I was thinking of Kikyo? Why was he making those faces? I don't understand! Why was he treating me nicely? Me, a Hanyou. He never did that before. The only person who ever did, besides Oka-san, was Kikyo. But even she had her faults. We talked about it in great lengths before we actually declared ourselves as boy/girl friend. She said she would slowly get over the fact that I was half youkai, and to give her some time. I really didn't like that fact but hey, she was always with me, she always wanted to play and be with me, and she was always there when I needed her. There was only that one time when... NO! We both promised each other to forget that. She apologized to me, and I forgave her. She was my girlfriend, my only love. It was my fault that she died, I promised to protect her, and I failed. She died in my fucking arms. I will never forgive that bastard who killed her. I will never forgive myself for letting her die. I will never love another. Who could love a Hanyou anyway?

Through all his musings Inuyasha had barley realized that he had reached the cemetery. Not paying attention to where he was going he ran into a man walking out of the cemetery.

"Stupid Hanyou, watch where you're walking" the man screamed as he stood up.

Not bothering to glare or yell back, Inuyasha just walked past him and sat down next to Kikyo's grave. 'That's right I'm a Hanyou. Someone who is lower than dirt, and doesn't deserve to live. The only people who loved me died next to me or in my arms.

Inuyasha breathed "Kikyo, Oka-san, I miss you so much", as one lone tear ran down his face. "I miss you guys so much. Kikyo I miss the warmth of your lips, the way you embrace me tight. I miss when you became playful, even though those occurrences were few and far between. Your smile could bring light to even my darkest days. Oka-san, I miss you even more. Why did you have to die? You always protected me, shielded me from the wrath of the world, and gave me so much love and caring. Why did you guys have to leave? I want to see and join you so bad."

Inuyasha took out the small chest out of his pocket. He opened the chest and took out the dagger that lay within. It was about 2 ½ inches long, perfectly balanced and recently sharpened tip. It was made out of pure silver, and reflected in the sunshine. On the handle was a carving of a rose, with a small ruby set in the center. As Inuyasha brought the dagger to his neck he heard a sharp inhale of breath behind him. 'Oh well, I wanted to do this alone, but no matter, she won't be able to stop me.' As he applied some pressure on the dagger, deep crimson blood poured down his neck, shirt and pant to drop on the floor, making a pool of blood on the ground. 'I deserve to be in pain for what I did to Seji. He was my brother, a brother who liked me even though I was a worthless Hanyou, and bravely protected his mother.' Inuyasha thought. His body and mind demanded 'More, Harder, More Blood, I NEED to repent for what I did.' More pressure was applied as the blade ripped through muscle tissue. The pain became too much as he let out a small whimper. He distinctly heard someone dial three numbers on a cell phone. 'Probably dialing 911, oh well time to get this over with' Inuyasha thought as he removed the dagger from his neck and moved to aim toward his heart. When he was about to strike the girl behind him called and asked him one question.

"Why? Why do you want to kill yourself? Why do you want to die?" the girl asked him with tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on the ground.

* * *

Kagome M.K – Thanks for reviewing again, but what does ok mean? Please tell me what you think of the fanfiction, and don't forget to tell your friends about my story!! :)

Akiraton – Hmm, I haven't decided whether I wanted Sesshomaru to be good or bad at the end. Still thinking about that. Inuyasha will get better, and as I tell my beta, "That's Kagome's job". Thanks for telling your friends about my story!

* * *

Thanks as usual (although he really didn't do much this time) to xagor888 for beta and idea's.

* * *


	5. Why?

"Why"

* * *

"Why? Why do you want to kill yourself? Why do you want to die?" the girl asked him with tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on the ground.

Inuyasha stopped his blade from ramming into his heart. He kept his face forward and eyes on Kikyo's grave, so he would not have to look at the unknown girl. Then the scent of salt came fresh to his sensitive nose. 'Why is she crying? Is she crying for me?' thought at first, surprised to see a girl crying. Realizing what he was thinking he quickly rethought 'No, I am a Hanyou, lower than dirt. Why would anyone cry, let alone care if I die? Anyways who cares if she is crying? Not my problem or concern.'

"Keh! Leave me the fuck alone **Bitch**. It isn't your problem, and quit acting like you care Bitch."

'What did he call me? A bitch? What nerve and here I am trying to save his life. Why do I even care now? No one calls me "bitch" anyway with it. The nerve of this guy.'

"What did you call me" the girl asked in a death pan voice that could scare almost anyone, well except Inuyasha.

Still keeping his eyes on Kikyo's grave he replied annoyed "A **Bitch**". He slowly turned his eyes to look at the unknown girl. "You got a prob..." Golden eyes met blue. Inuyasha stared at the girls face only one thing came to mind. "Kikyo" Inuyasha breathed and thought at the same time. Visions of happy times flew throughout Inuyasha's head. Them making out, their first date, her playfulness, her in that red dress..."

The girl heard him breath out something. She thought it was Kikyo but she could be mistaken. 'Anyway, how could this loser know Kikyo anyways...?' She broke eye contact to look at the grave that was behind the jerk. The name "Kikyo Higurashi" was fully printed on the gravestone. On the floor were a dozen blood red roses. She knew of only one person that Kikyo accepted those from. All other people that gave her blood red roses were politely refused. 'No, it can't be, Kikyo would never go out with this loser and arrogant jerk.' Golden eyes locked on blue again. She remembered a phone call she had with Kikyo before she died. "Oh Kami-sama I met a guy today. He was so HOT! Golden eyes, snow white hair, muscular and strong. He has such a weird name to, Inuyasha" The girl looked broke eye contact and roamed her eye's around the Hanyou's body. 'White hair, check. Golden eyes, check. Strong looking, check.' It took her a second before realization took over 'Oh Kami-sama! It's him!'

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked in a scared and small voice.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Well you were Kikyo's boyfriend right? Well Kikyo is my cousin, and we have talked about you."

"Keh" said Inuyasha as he turned around raised the dagger to try and kill himself again.

"You still haven't told me why. I wont let you kill yourself until I know why" said Kagome in a no nonsense tone. 'Why do I even care?' the girl asked herself. 'Because I don't want his dirtying Kikyo's gravesite' 'Right, you just want to save him because you think he's cute.' 'I do not, and I refuse to argue with myself.'

"And I told you to mind your own business bitch. Now leave before I kill you first" Inuyasha said in a half dejected tone half angry tone.

'Good, he's losing his resolve. Just a little more should do it.' the girl thought.

"You are going to kill me? What would Kikyo think? What do think she thinks of you wasting your life away like this? Spilling your blood all over her grave and for what? Just because you want to join her? That is the weak way out. You are a disgrace to her name, I can't believe she go out with someone like you!" 'That should do it. He should be so pissed off at me for calling him weak and himself for being weak. I know Kikyo always talked about how he was always so macho and arrogant.' What she never expected was the deep pain that showed throughout his body, but most of all in his eyes. She realized many things about him then and there. Inuyasha and Kikyo found each other because both had a lot of pain. She could tell with Kikyo easily as they were friends. Inuyasha had just used his arrogant attitude as a front, to hide his pain. Kikyo saw past it, and they joined with him to share their pain. And right now, Inuyasha was at a low point, and she hit him hard when he was low. 'He looks like a lost and hurt puppy, with nowhere to go, and no one to comfort him. I hurt him real bad when he was down, Kami-sama I feel like an ass...'

"Of course I am weak. I know I never deserved her, you don't need to tell me that. I never understood why she was with me. I am a Hanyou. I am less than dirt, someone who doesn't deserve to live. Why should something who is less than dirt, deserve a goddess so beautiful. I mean, I even let her die, when I promised I would always protect her."

The girl never new his pain went that far. 'I have no idea how to help him. I want to help, because I half caused it. I don't know what to do... Wait I have an idea.'

She slowly walked over to a dejected Inuyasha, sat behind him and cradled him.

Inuyasha's first reaction was lean back into the embrace, as flashes of his mother holding like this passed through his eyes. The next thing he did was to breath in her scent. 'She smells so different from Kikyo, yet looks so alike. She acts so different too. Wait, why is she touching me like this?'

Inuyasha pushed her off yelling "Get the fuck off me stupid bitch."

She landed on her butt with a thud. "Owww, that hurt."

"Keh, stupid weak humans" said Inuyasha as he reached down to pull her up. When she was standing he turned around, grabbed his dagger and starting walking away, leaving a very confused and angry girl. Putting everything aside in mind to think about later she picked up her flowers that she had dropped on the ground, and set them beside Inuyasha's. Just as they hit the ground she heard a faint whisper that sounded like Kikyo, "Help him Kagome". Kagome smirked, "Of course Kikyo, of course"

* * *

Inuyasha walked home trying to think of everything besides the girl that looked like Kikyo. 'Why did she stop me? Why did she cry? Why did she touch me? Why one minute she was being a bitch and the next hugging me like she was my girlfriend? God I am going to stop thinking about it. She is a bitch and annoying. But why did I help her? Kami why can't I stop thinking about this.' Inuyasha's hand automatically opens the door, and his feet carried him toward his room. His foster father's voice rang in his head "Remember to be back in time to pack your shit and my stuff. I want most of it done today, and finished by tomorrow. No excuses. You can go back to school when you finish packing, I already called your school. Now get moving Hanyou." He got to work.

* * *

As Kagome started walking to her car she barely recognized what was happening around her. After the half an hour drive she finally got home. As she was getting out the car she was to busy thinking about Inuyasha to notice her girlfriend ride up with her Honda Civic and ask "Hey Kagome wanna go somewhere?"

Kagome didn't hear and just continued her mussing in her head. 'Why did he have to act like that? Doesn't he want any help with his problems, especially if he is willing to die? Why would someone want to waste their life like that? I know I shouldn't have hugged him like that, but he didn't have to shove me like that. But then he got all weird he helped me up, but acted like a child that was forced to do something he hated. Then he had the nerve to ignore and walk away from me after insulting me. Why I sho...'

"**KAGOME DO YOU WANNA GO SOMEWHERE FOR THE LAST TIME" **the girl in the Civic shouted. This broke Kagome out of her thoughts as she looked over to whoever was talking to her.

"Sango" happily replied. "Wanna go to the parlor?"

Sango sweatdropped (oh ya anime style). "What do you think I have been asking you for the past five minutes? I have asked you now four times if you wanna go somewhere."

Kagome blushed. "Oh, well yes I do want to go to the parlor for ice cream. By the way, can you come over for a while afterward? I need help with the math homework" replied Kagome as she got into Sango's Civic.

The car filled with an awkward silence as the two sat in the car.

"Hey Sango, you remember Kikyo right? My cousin."

This was not what Sango was expecting as she thought 'Where is this going to lead to. Why Kikyo out of the blue.' Instead of saying what she was thinking Sango replied "Of course I know who Kikyo was. She was your cousin, we hung out a few times, and I went to her funeral remember."

"Do you remember ever seeing her boyfriend?"

"No. Kagome where is leading to. Do have a point to this or what?"

"Well today I took off early from school today to go see her today."

"Ya, you told me this already"

"Well I met her boyfriend there" Kagome said a little more quietly.

"Cool. I wonder why I've never seen him. How come he didn't show up at the funeral?" Sango saw the small blush on Kagome's face, then to be replaced by anger.

"Wait a minute, something happened there, and you were thinking about him. That's why you didn't pay any attention to me! What does he look like? Is he cute? Spill Now, or I am gonna pull over."

"Well it's a long story."

"No excuses, now start spilling."

(AN Ok, first off, im a guy. I don't do "girl talk" so sorry if it's a little weird and/or pathetic. I don't have a g/f at the moment anymore, so I really don't know who to ask. Second thing, god it feels so weird to describe a guy as cute. Ugggghhh. Quivers in weirdness.)

"Well first I see him wondering who could be at the cemetery this time of day. I find out that it's a guy. Not just any guy. I mean this guy is so fine. Finest ass I ever seen. He's got this long silver white hair, that just a little longer than mine. He's lean..."

Sango interrupted her getting the picture "OK Kagome, we have established that he is hot. So did he put on his 'manly charm' on you?"

Kagome's face slightly wavered "No see here's the thing he brought a dagger to his neck. He cut it so much I could see the bone. The worst part about it was he did it so he wouldn't die. It was like he was torching himself before he died. He screamed after pulling it out. The he was gonna stab his heart, killing him self. I just stood there crying, he was really gonna do it. I asked him why. Then he got all pissed off, and glared at me. That was when I realized who it was. I told him off, told him he was a disgrace to Kikyo's grave, and to live. But this is what freaked me out. You know that is all arrogant right?"

After a moment Sango registered the question. "Ya, Kikyo was always complain bout that."

"Ya so instead of getting pissed off, he turned around with the most pain filled expression I have ever seen. Then he told me he new he wasn't worthy of her. He said he was a Hanyou and sounded like that explained it all. I mean sure Hanyou's get made fun of more than others, but that's no reason to kill yourself. To say your not worthy of living." Kagome paused gathering her thoughts "So I feel real bad for saying that, so I go and embrace him. Why I don't know, it was like an instinct, like I couldn't let him suffer alone. He leans into me one second, then the next he gets real pissed off and throws me off him. This is the weirdest part. He insults me, picks me up, glares at me, ignores me and walks away. Got I just don't know what to think about Inuyasha, why is ..."

'Wow Kagome's getting worked up with this. But I don't fault her. I mean almost see a cute guy killing himself. Wow I feel bad for her. Hmmm, although this will be good ammunition against her for teasing me about that pervert wannabe Hoshi.' thought Sango with a wicked grin on her face.

Sango interrupts Kagome "So on a first name basis with him already Kagome?"

A small blush creeps up on Kagome's face and all that could be heard was Kagome trying to convince Sango that she didn't like Inuyasha all the way to the ice-cream parlor and back.

* * *

cutelilchick4ever – Thanks for saying my story is awesome, it really means a lot. Don't worry about the fullyness, it will come. Just bare with the sadness, drama and watnot for now. Don't forget to tell your friends bout my story!

Rezol – Well glad you like it. I even feel sorry for Inuyasha and im writing the story.

Akiraton – Yep, Kagome has arrived, and now we start the story for realz. Most of the important background is out, and you have a general idea of what the main charters r like. God I cant wait to type the rest, so I can read it. LOL

Kagome M.K – Here's a fast update 4 you! Hope you like it!

* * *

Hmm, sorry if there is grammer mistakes the story is not as good as usual, my beta, xagor888 has gone on vaction and said he didnt have time to beta this chapter as well as provide exelent idea's, so i had to do it myself. im not very good with it, so i know its not up to par. hope its still readable. i dont know when he'll be back, but hopefully soon. Thanks.  
xiamurgodx  



	6. Story Information

Ok, I was going to incorporate this info in the story later but since I had a complaint ill try and make some things clear

Inuyasha's father died before he was born. Don't care how he died, that's not important. His mom died of something, haven't decided yet, and he was with her when she died. He was 5 at the time. He got transferred around family to family, most of who used him and treated him poorly. I guess they thought he was cute, but found out that he was temperamental and they didn't like that. He met up with Kikyo when he was nine. The boxer adopted him when he was 11. He met up with Kikyo when he was in 9th grade and they went out for 2 years before she died. She died when at the end of 10th grade. Inuyasha started 11th grade at his school, then in middle of school year he switched schools. He now goes to shikon high. So now they are 16, in 11th grade.

Kagome-Kikyo were friends and cousins. They talked often, but Kikyo didn't like to talk about Inuyasha as she was half ashamed that he was youkai. So Kagome knew who he was, his basic personality, but that's really all.

Thanks to all those who reviewed, and now for the responses

InuYashaxBabiexGirl – sorry, I know it's all over the place, but this is my first fic and im trying my best. Some of the info I was gonna give later but oh well. Sigh, is it that hard to believe im a guy?

CoOlChIcK – well that was inu's lowest point. After this it gets better, I promise he wont kill himself. That is about as sad as I get. Ya, I sux at descriptions, that is my beta primary job. He' a guy too, so it makes it kind of difficult. Still quivering from all the weird descriptions.


	7. Not So Bad At All Right?

"Not So Bad After All, Right?"

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the school administration office. As he opened the door he was greeted by a woman with bags under her eyes, but otherwise a smile on her face. As soon as she saw who entered the door she inquired with a sigh "What have you done this time Inuyasha?"

"I came here to get my transfer documents, I'm moving" replied Inuyasha. He could hear a faint "Thank Kami-sama" but said nothing of it. He was used to this kind of treatment.

"Come back at lunch, I will have them ready for you by then" replied the secretary.

"Whatever" muttered Inuyasha with a shrug as he walked out the door toward first period. First period was math, and he was so far ahead that he didn't even care what they did anymore. He had always had a talent in math, and taken it as a diversion when he was bored. Right now he was trying to figure out if it was possible for light to escape a black hole under set conditions. Although these days he had nothing better to do, so he just did every problem in the book. He sat in his seat, the last row and farthest from the door, and decided like he always did to catch up on his sleep. He knew no one would bother him. Everyone had learned not to, unless they wanted to meet his violent temper. In doing so would seriously endanger their lives, as a few had found out when he first came to the school. The day passed by, uneventful besides the guy he beat up for insulting him directly, and Inuyasha headed home to clean the house and do a final check to make sure that everything was packed. He didn't want a repeat of last night, when his foster father had found some of his stuff lying around. He ended up with a broken rib because of that. It still hurt like a bitch, but he didn't let anyone know it. He considered showing pain as a weakness.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent putting away all his foster father's stuff inside the new house. He barely had time to put away his own stuff as he was constantly busy. Inuyasha didn't complain though, because if he was busy he didn't get beat, which was a very nice perk. Monday morning arrived before he knew it, and he completed his standard morning ritual. Minister first aid, get dressed, eat breakfast and head out to school. As he entered the new school he was confronted by a guy who looked like a senior, taller than most kids, brown hair and eyes and a smile that looked like it hurt his face. "Hi! Are you new to this school? Would you like a tour of the campus? Or maybe directions to the offices?"

'Well he doesn't seem that big of an ass, maybe dull, but hey at least I'll get directions' thought Inuyasha to himself. "Actually, I'd like to know where the office" Inuyasha began.

"Of course, of course. Guided tour it is, follow me please" said the mystery senior."

"But..." Inuyasha tried to start again.

"Oh don't be intimidated. You'll learn your way around soon enough."

"Look dammit. I need to get to the" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Of course, of course. All in due time my friend. Now if you'd follow me for the tour..."

"DAMMIT! LISTEN TO ME! I NEED TO GET TO THE FUCKING OFFICE!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing the attention of nearby students.

"Sure your do. Unfortunately, the offices are near the end of the tour and..." The senior trailed off as he turned around.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING RIDICULOUS TOUR!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit him hard, but not hard enough to cause permanent damage. The boy flew down the hall and smashed into a locker making a respectable dent in the metal. He fell to the floor with swirly eyes (Anime style!) and a misshapen drooling mouth. (Anime style again!) As Inuyasha stormed off determined to find the stupid office on his own he heard a bunch of girls run to aid of the boy he just beat.

"Hojo-kun? Are you alright? Hojo-kun!" screamed a few girls, while the rest angrily stared at the silver-haired boy.

After finding a directory, Inuyasha walked to the administrative office which was connected to the nurse's office. Outside of the infirmary was what seemed every girl in the school trying to see what happened to Hojo. 'So I managed to nail the playboy. Good. This will spread and people will leave me alone.' He walked into the office trying to ignore the screaming outside. This time he met with an old stooped woman, who was chubby and couldn't look any older if she had been a mummy. 'Great, now I gotta deal with an old hag. What's next, I get thrown to the ground every time some random chick says "Sit"? HAH! Good one Inu.'

"You must be Inuyasha, here is your class schedule. You have your transcript and transfer papers correct?"

"Here they are, you old hag" Inuyasha said, last part under his breath.

"Ahh, good morning Kagome can you lead Inuyasha to his first class?" Kaede asked Kagome as she walked into the room staring at the infirmary. Gold eyes opened in shock as he recognized her from Kikyo's grave. Kagome didn't notice since her gaze never left their search of the infirmary. Kagome wretched her gaze to look at Inuyasha. Their eyes locked as a faint blush spread across Kagome's face. She quickly recovered and turned to speak to the old lady "Hai Kaede-obachan."

Once they were out of the room and out of hearing range of the office Kagome quickly turned around to glance back at the infirmary.

"I hope he's okay....." Kagome said, worry etched on her face.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why? He's my boyfriend. I swear if I found out who did this to him I'll..." She trailed off while making the universal sign for horribly strangle the life out of some one.

"You shouldn't get all worked up over some dumb guy."

"Maybe you shouldn't but into other peoples business!" Kagome retorted.

"Or maybe I shouldn't be a dumb broad and get so worked up over a lame excuse of a guy!" Inuyasha said in girlish high pitch voice while scrunching up his face.

The next thing Inuyasha knew was that he was knocked into the wall he was standing next to. 'What the!? This guy must be pretty fast if I didn't notice his scent right away. Then again I was arguing with this bitch, and she got me all worked up and distracted. Why do I give a rat's ass what she thinks anyway? Ugh, this is not the time to think about her. This wolf youkai must be pretty strong, might as well make him my example of what happens if you mess with me to the rest of his kind.'

"Don't you dare talk to Kagome like that you worthless Hanyou. I should kill you just for just being near her. If you ever talk to her again, or I see you near her again, I will kill you." The wolf youkai said through clenched teeth, as his eyes started to shine with deep blood red.

"Hmm, you know something you wolf-shit? This girl has already hugged me, and tried to cradle my head." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

The wolf youkai looks at Kagome his eyes wide in shock. There was a faint blush across her checks for a second as she threw out her hands waving them desperately "It wasn't like that Koga-kun! I swear!"

"You mean, you actually HUGGED him?" Koga could say no more, thanks to Inuyasha, as his head crashed into the floor, blood pooling under his head. 'KEH! That should teach that little shit and his friends not to mess with me. Now off to have some fun with my teachers.' Inuyasha looks at his schedule making a point not to notice Koga whose blood had seeped considerably closer to his feet... 'Yes! Math first period, hopefully they use the same book as my old school' Inuyasha thought as he walked away to class checking his schedule for what else he had that day.

Kagome could only stare at Koga utter shock. Her head swimming with thoughts she tried to figure out what she should do. 'I don't know what to do. Should I scream and get help for Koga, or go get help to kick Inuyasha's ass. Although Koga is one of the strongest ones here, I doubt it would change anything. Anyway, I should help Koga.' Kagome kneeled down to her knees as Koga started stirring and regaining his composure.

"Did he hurt you Kagome?" Koga asked in a pain filled voice.

"No, but you have to worry about yourself, your bleeding all over" Kagome replied in a worried and concerned voice.

"Kagome?" Koga asked in a bare whisper.

"What is it Koga? You sure you don't need anything? I mean the nurses office." Kagome stopped to think about Hojo who was in their recuperating.

"Kagome, will you ditch that loser of a boyfriend and finally reconsider?" Koga asked hurriedly as he sat up and clasped her hands together in between his.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked as she stood up and glared down at him with indignation. "Koga it's the 14th time this week. NO MEANS NO! Get that threw your think skull okay!"

"But you'd make a lovely bride. Especially in that bear skin dress" Koga didn't get any farther than that for Kagome hit him as hard as she could, sending his head to continue the pool of blood he had already made. Kagome harumfed, turned around, and stormed off to her next class. Math.

* * *

The teacher begun speaking "Class today we have a new student. He just came from Yoko High, and hopefully will stay with us for the rest of the year." Inuyasha walked into the class and everyone gasped. Comments could be heard all over, "Did you see him beat up Koga! He must be really strong!"

As the class got out of control Inuyasha smirked, 'Man I must have destroyed the strongest demon, what luck. Now maybe they will leave me alone'. Inuyasha was brought out of his musings as the teacher took control.

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO STOP TALKING!" the teacher screamed. He continued "Inuyasha take a seat beside Kagome, Kagome please raise your hand". Inuyasha's smirk grew as Kagome raised her hand while doing her best not to look at him. Inuyasha took the seat beside her. "Class take out your homework from over the weekend, and pass them up. Inuyasha the homework is chapter 3 section 4, all the problems. I will give you an extra day to do it as well as today's homework." Inuyasha caught sight of the same book that was at his old school.

"That's ok, I have already done it" Inuyasha said offhanded.

"What?" asked the teacher in astonishment.

"I said I have already done it" Inuyasha replied simply.

"Did you have the same book at your old school? What section are you on?" continued the teacher bewildered.

"Yes we did, I have no idea what chapter we stopped at, because I finished this book after about 2 weeks after the class started." Inuyasha said the last with a smirk.

The teacher looked dumbfounded. "What was that Inuyasha?"

"I said, I have done every problem in the book" as Inuyasha pulled out a stack of papers from his bag. "I would prefer to turn in all the homework today, take the exam tomorrow, and then have the final the day after that, so that I can catch up on my sleep since it is first period" said a very smug Inuyasha. 'I am having way too much fun with this. Oh well, I just want to go to sleep and that's all that matters.'

Everyone just stared at him. "If you're so confident, I'll have the final for you tomorrow then. What you get on the test will be your grade. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the teacher regaining his control.

"Sensei" Inuyasha spat out, "I know more than you can ever imagine."

"I highly doubt that, I was a student of Tokyo U, and received a 3.8GPA."

"KEH! You are weak minded and foolish. You needed others to teach you. You depend on others to give you strength and information, which is the true sign of weakness. You should become strong on your own, or in this case learn knowledge on your own. You shouldn't have to depend on others to learn from. Here class let me show you inferior your Tokyo U-sensei is." Inuyasha took out a problem he had just solved from his notebook. In it was a detailed model of the black hole problem Inuyasha had been working on for the past week. He showed the problem to his sensei asking "Can you solve this? Well Sensei?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

The teacher looked at the problem. His face drained of all color and sheepishly replied "I am not qualified to answer this, if you take it to the other...‚" the teacher trailed off as Inuyasha shook his head, wrote the problem on the board, and spent the next 25 minutes answering the question. Everyone just stared dumbfounded at Inuyasha understanding almost nothing of what he had said. The ringing of the bell brought everyone back to their senses. Everyone jumped out of their chair and left the room heading to their lockers, next class, girlfriend, etc... Only three people remained, the teacher, Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha gave the teacher a self satisfied smirk, and strolled out the door.

"Wait" was heard by his Hanyou ears as he walked out the door. Curious he stopped and turned around to see Kagome running to catch up to him. As he fixed his gaze upon her he met unsteady and doubt in her blue eyes. His heart tugged at him as if it didn't like the sight of such discomfort in her eyes. 'Why do I care' he repeated to himself over and over. Taking in a few deep breathes, he caught her scent, and for some reason it calmed him. "What do you want" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Um...‚"

More annoyed that she wouldn't ask her question he asked again with impatience.

"Look I don't have all day. What do you want?"

As Kagome struggled for words she heard Kikyo's voice. "Help him Kagome". 'This will be my chance to get to know him, and maybe even get my grades up. Kami-sama I really don't want to do this, he is such a jerk, but I promised Kikyo.'

"Well, umm, I really have a bad grade in math, and I was wondering if you could be my tutor. I know you said that I shouldn't depend on others, but not all of us can be like you." Kagome said, her voice coming out strong.

"What was that?" taunted Inuyasha.

This caused Kagome's anger to boil. "Well at least I don't run and try and hide from my problems like SOME people. By the way, you still haven't told me why, and I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Because I felt like it okay?" said Inuyasha as he turned away from her to walk to his next class. "I'll think about it" was barely heard by Kagome as he walked away from her.

'Well at least he'll be thinking about me' thought Kagome with a small smile. 'Wait, do I really want that arrogant jerk thinking about me? I mean he did beat up Hojo and Koga. Then again Koga DID ask for it. Although I have shouted at him, stopped him from killing himself, and he hasn't done a single thing to me, so maybe he's not all bad after all.

"Hey Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha "The person who put your boyfriend in the office was me in case you were wondering. Hope to see you for tutoring lessons, your place right?" Inuyasha continued to walk away his laughter echoing throughout the hall.

'Not so bad after all, what was I thinking!? That violent jerk! I can't believe I actually felt sorry for him.' Kagome went dead cold 'Oh Kami-sama, what is family going to think when they meet him?!'

* * *

(Yo, Xagor888 here! Back from my.....vacation....yea.... Anyway! Just spend the last 3 hours fixing this thing up. Trust me, you don't even WANT to look at the old version...shudder...It scared me soooo much. For future, xiamurgodx and I will try to update once a week, but um, school just started up again for me so please bare with any delays. I promise it's because I'm really really busy! Promise! Pinky Promise even! Thanks again to all who've read this, loved it, and left reviews!hint hint Tell your friend to come join the ongoing saga that is fanfiction, specifically ours! See you all next chapter! :)

* * *

(Wow, I think this is the longest chappy out! Shudders at remembering the first draft. It was bad. Spent like 5 hours fixing it up, to send it to xagor888 who spent 3 hours fixing it again, who sent it back to me for a final check, which took 1 hour. God that took a long time. Twice as long as usual, so I expect REVIEWS!!!!! I also know that Kagome is a bit OOC, but that is xagor888-sama's fault I tell you. I was going to change it, but was too tired to fix it. Oh well. Ja ne.)

* * *

Reviewer Responses

Kagome M.K – yes, very boring, but hey, at least I know you like it and read the chappy! Anyway here is your new chappy, just 4 you!

Draechaeli – Yep, that was part of the plan. Glad you like our story! Thanks for support on my "Girl Talk"!

* * *

Note to all, im running out of idea's on pranks to play on Kagome and Inuyasha. Plz email if you gotz idea's. ! Thanks! 


	8. First Day Of Tutoring

"First Day Of Tutoring"

* * *

As the day dragged on for Kagome she never saw Inuyasha again. As usual she had most of her classes with Sango. During 5th period she had Chemistry with Koga who sat next to her and blabbered about this and that, always trying to impress her. Kagome said her yes's and un's when they applied but her mind was wandering elsewhere. 'Why does Inuyasha act like he hates the world? I still haven't figured out why he wanted to kill himself. There is defiantly something wrong with him but what? He acts like he doesn't care if he is accepted, and he automatically assumes that you will hate him. He thinks of himself as nothing. Is that why he hates himself? I don't know. Kami life is so confusing.' Suddenly the bell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts, as she got up and went to her locker she ran into a muscular chest. "Ouch...Sorry about that" she said while gazing up to see who she bumped into. Her eyes widened with surprise. It was no other than Inuyasha to which she noticed had a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"Stupid Bitch, watch where you're going."

'How dare he call me 'Bitch' again. What is that his pet name for me or something?' Her face turned an ugly shade of red as she both noticed the proximity of how close she was to Inuyasha's lips and at the idea of Inuyasha having a pet name for her made her blush deepen. 'Kami-sama, this is not the time to be thinking like this. I have a boyfriend, and I don't care for this jerk who just called me a 'Bitch'.'

Kagome stepped back as was about to yell back when Inuyasha started talking again. "You know, you shouldn't anger your tutor. He is doing you a favor, and if you piss him off he could either not come over, or teach you the wrong things. Bitch" Inuyasha added with a smirk.

Kagome tried to gasp in air like a fish on dry land. Never in her life had she met someone so arrogant, confident, and most importantly, make her stop dead in her tracks. Everyone knew not to mess with her when she was angry. So instead of replying she shut her mouth and stomped past him and briskly marched to her locker doing her best to ignore him. She could tell he was following her, his cold hard gaze piercing like daggers on her back. She could feel it, and it sent shivers down her spine and made other places warm up with heat. 'What is this feeling?' wondered Kagome. Almost at her locker she finally had enough. She turned around and screamed at Inuyasha "Stop following me you Hentai!"

Inuyasha just gave her a smug look, walked past her, and started dialing the lock on the locker next to Kagome. 'He's just doing that to make me think his locker is next to mine. Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks it'll work.' To Kagome's surprise, after the third number, the locker popped open with a faint click. Inuyasha looked over to her and smiled. "Guess we have lockers next to each other, huh?" Kagome's eye bugged and once again tried to gulp down air as her cheeks mantled. 'Hehe, that should shut her up. Hmm, when I annoy her it gets her even angrier. Kami, her scent is even better when she gets all riled up like that. I should do this more often. Its great fun, gets my mind off things, plus she can actually argue a little, although no match for me, but hey, its free entertainment.'

'No, it's not possible. He can't have a locker next to mine. This is not happening. What have I done to deserve this Kami-sama? It's bad enough that I have first period with him. How can my day get any worse?' she thought with a moan. Little did Kagome know, she had just jinxed herself. Shaking her head, she walked up to her locker, doing her daily ritual, which got her away in under 10 seconds with everything she'd need, books, and notes. After getting away from Inuyasha as fast as she could and headed off to class to talk with Sango.

* * *

The day dragged on and Kagome was watching the clock for the freedom bell to ring. It seemed as 3:00 would never come when suddenly it rung and everyone cheered and left. As Kagome walked to her locker again, she spotted Inuyasha leaning against it waiting for her.

With a confident and arrogant smirk Inuyasha asked "So, am I gonna walk you home bitch, or do you want me to get there by myself?"

'What is it with this arrogant jerk that makes him piss me off every time he speaks? Well, there is that weird stalker walking around after school these days. Maybe having come with me wouldn't be such a bad idea. But I can't let him know that. His ego would expand and burst his skull. Not to mention I have to get him back for calling me a Bitch.' "Ok **DOG-BOY**, you can walk me home, because knowing you, you would probably get lost trying to find my house. Come on and follow me like a good little puppy. Oh I hope you are potty trained, we just cleaned our house."

Inuyasha was fuming and a growl could be heard vibrating from his chest and rising up his throat... "Grrrrrr."

"You don't scare be Dog-Boy, and see your proving my point, you have ears like a dog, smell like a dog, and even growl like to too. To bad you couldn't act like a trained one and not like some mutt off the street."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped growling and his face wavered for a second as pain and betrayal coursed through him exploding across his features, all going unnoticed by the girl in front of him. 'I thought she was different. I guess everyone hates me because I am a Hanyou. She was only nice because she wanted my help, I should have known better. Keh!' With that final thought he inhaled deeply, and let go of all emotions, a trick he learned when dealing with his father as to not piss him off further. With a clear mind, and a need for payback growing, he followed the girl ahead of him as she walked to the shrine. He walked up what seem like a thousand steps and watched Kagome walk into her house yelling "Tadaima."

Kagome's mom yelled from the kitchen, "Okaerinasai Kagome. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Arigato mamma. No thanks. Guess what? I found someone to tutor me in math! Inuyasha please come in, you don't have to stand out there."

As Inuyasha walked in he saw what he would guess was an ordinary house. Nothing to expensive, but nothing looking like it came from the flea market. Inuyasha trailed after Kagome's voice from the kitchen while he mused. 'Hmm can't call her Bitch while her mother is here, that would rude, and get me kicked out. I have to find something to finish Operation Payback. Then I don't care if I am rude or a jackass, but I have to bare it for now.'

"No thank you Higurashi-sama, I want to get started as soon as possible, because I have to get home and prepare the house for my dad. Oi, lets get started." After saying this he leaned close to Kagome's whispered "Bitch"

Not hearing the Bitch, Kagome was very surprised at his politeness and was hoping that this would last. 'Maybe he is up to something, I better watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything. Hopefully he doesn't make a fool of me, and disgrace me in front of my mother. That's what I am worried about.'

As they entered Kagome's room, Inuyasha was assaulted by pink. Pink bedspread with matching comforter, white walls with borders and outlines the same color pink. It was all so pink it was all Inuyasha could do not to run and kill whoever had invented the color.

"God, there is so much pink and this room is so girly."

"Hey, pink is one of my favorite colors, and in case you haven't noticed Dog-boy, but I **AM** a girl."

"Whatever, take out your homework and start doing it." Inuyasha said while jumping on her bed and stretched out.

"What are you doing??? Don't you dare come in my room, act like you're the king with a stick up your ass and start bossing me around? Get off my bed" Kagome said angrily.

"Do you see anywhere else for me to sit?" Inuyasha asked with a faked innocent expression on his face.

"Well you could have asked." Kagome's eye's narrowed into slits.

"Why should I ask when there is a bed to sit, better yet lay on?" Inuyasha said smugly.

"Whatever, just don't dirty the sheets, and don't mess up my bed." Inuyasha just watched as Kagome took out her math book and notes arranging it on her desk. While she continued to fish out things from her bag, Inuyasha just lay there watching her.

"It looks like you were being nice to my mother. Guess you do have some manners" said Kagome trying to strike up a conversation.

Inuyasha didn't want to go there and replied with "More than you."

Kagome didn't reply, just sat down and started working on the first problem for the homework assignment. She got through the first problem and started on the second. She sat there for 5 minutes before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Having troubles Bitch?"

"Yes Dog-Boy come help me like the good little puppy you are. And maybe I'll scratch your ears and give you a treat if you do it right."

"I am not your puppy."

"Well I am not your Bitch, understand Dog-Boy!? How many times to do I have to tell you that?" Kagome said with her anger rising.

"Calm down Bitch, and what is the problem?" Inuyasha said as he moved off the bed to look at the problem "This question is easy. You should have no problems with it."

"I knew this was a bad idea. You're my tutor, here to help me, not here to criticize me. If you don't want to help get the HELL out of my house." Kagome said her anger bursting.

Inuyasha knew he pushed her too far. For some reason he got the feeling that she rarely swore, but when she did look out. His demon instincts were telling him to run and hide in fear, but his stubbornness and ego kept him rooted to the floor. 'Wait, I wonder what would happen if I left, she probably would give in. She would be the type to do that.' Inuyasha stood and stared in her ocean blue eyes. 'She may be as stubborn as I am, but if I'm gonna do this I might as well do it now.' Inuyasha hoped off the bed and smirked to himself.

"Where are you going?"

Walking out the door, Inuyasha turned around and answered before heading downstairs

"You told me to get out of the hell out of your house, so that's what I'm doing." he replied simply.

Before walking through the door Kagome's mom asked "Oh Inuyasha, are you guys finished already? It hasn't even been 10 minutes."

"No Higurashi-sama, Kagome's in a bad mood, and I accidentally made it worse. You can't learn a thing when you are like that. Plus she told me to 'get the hell out of her house'. So since I'm feeling VERY unwelcome I'm leaving. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow when she's feeling better and doesn't try to bite my head off when I try to offer some advice."

"No wait, please stay. Here, why don't you grab a soda and have a seat while I go talk to Kagome."

Inuyasha went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke while Ms Higurashi went upstairs to speak with Kagome. With his excellent hearing he could clearly make out the conversation.

Ms Higurashi slammed open Kagome's door. "Kagome do you know what you have done to that poor boy who came all the way here to HELP you with your math! You made him feel and I quote "Unwelcome" when you yourself asked him to come here. Haven't I taught you better than that? Haven't I told you be polite especially when someone is doing you a favor?"

"But momma, he won't stop calling me a bitch. He doesn't say anything that's helpful and he just insults and curses at me. It's very annoying and degrading."

Ms Higurashi stood there for a second before asking her daughter in a calmer voice.

"Kagome what is Inuyasha?"

"He's a Hanyou."

"I know he is a Hanyou, I don't care about that. He could be an alien for all I care. But I'll rephrase the question. What TYPE of Hanyou is he?"

Suddenly it dawned on Kagome.

"He is an Inu-Hanyou, so it's only natural to call girls bitches, because that's what they are to him. I'm sure if you ask him nicely and explain why you don't want to be called that in a reasonable tone, he will stop."

"Your right momma but I don't think he will stop because he's probably doing it just to annoy me."

"Hmm, I don't know, he seem pretty nice to me. He was very respectful, and sincere. I think that you should go downstairs, apologize and makeup, so you can get your math done. It is in your best interest to do so." Ms Higurashi said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes momma" said Kagome as she sighed in defeat.

As they both walked down the stairs a certain Inu-Hanyou was thinking about what Ms Higurashi has said during the fight. 'I can't believe someone who doesn't know me stood up for me over their own daughter. Plus she said she didn't care that I was a Hanyou. That in itself is amazing. She reminds me so much of my own Okaa-san. She was always so nice in general, always treated everyone fairly, and guests in her house were treated like kings and queens.'

As they reached the bottom step Inuyasha turned towards them asking "Can I leave now?"

Kagome quickly responded "No I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you. I forgot that you are here to help me, and I wish you would still stay to help me out." Kagome thought he would be a child about it, but when he had a shocked expression on his face while she was making a sincere apology. 'Wow, with his expression it seems that he rarely gets an apology. This must have been surprising since he probably was expecting some half-ass one. Oh well, guess I learn something new about him everyday.'

"Sure. No problem. Thanks for saying your sorry." Inuyasha replied stunned.

"Then why don't you go upstairs while and I'll be right up there in a minute."

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

Kagome walked off to get something to eat while Inuyasha headed up to Kagome's room. Along the stairs the shock wore off and he remembered his plan. Once inside he searched through all the drawers and closets for something, anything to use against her for part two of Project Payback. One of the drawers held three leather bound books. He grabbed them all and quickly threw them in his backpack.

Two hours later, and three fights over the same math problem, Kagome learned more about the section that she would have if she studied all night by herself. Inuyasha headed home to finish his chores before his dad got back from works. Kagome had dinner, watched some TV with her family, and retired to her room, changed and went to her dairy drawer to write today's entry. She opened it and stared in shock as nothing was there. She ripped open the rest of the drawers desperately searching for them. When she came up empty handed she screamed "WHERE IS MY DAIRY?"

* * *

A/N's

xiamurgodx:

4 everyone's info, this chappy was done a long time ago. A week ago to be exact. Any problems about updates plz send them to xaggor-sama as his beta took 1 whole week. Chapter 8 is finished, sending xaggor-sama to beta it tomorrow after a final check. Will update as soon as he finishes. PS. I usually bug him everyday to do it. Not my fault.

Man I had to rewrite this chapter three times because I didn't like how it was going. So unless I can pull off another chapter either today or tomorrow only one chappy this weekend. (It's Wednesday and sent to xaggor-sama today) So sorry, but college I got really hard classes this semester. Kami, 22 credits 4 classes, and 1 online. Lots of work. But hey, I really like how this is turning out. I can't wait for the next chapter. It's gonna be so fun to write. All bout Kagome and all her stupid stuff she does. Plus the beginning of the REAL fluff (there you go cutelilchick4ever, fluff is dedicated to you!) when they make up. Don't know if I'm put that in the next chappy and make it very very long, or make it two chappy. If you guys want anything in particular please tell me. I'm up to suggestions as me myself I am "winging" it as they say. I have a basic outline of what I want happening but nothing definite.

Xaggor888

Sorry took so long. School was really wierd! Everyday for the past week and a half, the kept changing the schedule so it was really confuzzing.... Also took some time so mr xiamurgodx could come up with some more story ideas, which hasn't worked out to well sorry to say. Anyway, school is gonna pick up very soon with the evil amounts of homework that is known to all 11th graders worldwide. Please bear with my workload and don't hurt me! I do that to much already, or have others who will not be named XIAMURGOD COUGH yell at me and make life a bit less fun for me. Again keep telling your friends we love reviews.

* * *

Reader Review's

Crystal Mizuka - Thanks for reading and glad you liked it. Shippo-chan hmm. Well hate to break it to you but I don't think there will be a shippo. I really hate OOC and do my best to make them like the manga. The pace will go faster than the manga, but that's about it. Shippo is a kid, and everyone is in high school. I tried to fit him in somewhere but couldn't. Bug xaggor-sama to fit him in somewhere, but as I told him, if it's OOC, and/or it's ruining the story, he is not coming in. Why? Because his point in the manga is 1) comic relief 2) make sure Inuyasha/Kagome don't get too close without supervision. In my story Hojo/Koga contain both jobs thus shippo would be an extra annoyance.

Xagor-sama, yep, without him I'm lost. (You would have no descriptions and no fancy stuff. Plus he helps out with the idea's a lot.)

Kimitoshi – What is wow? Explain! I like long reviews!!!!!!!! Lol, just joking. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Rezol – yep skool sux. No more morbid stuff 4 a while. All fun and pranks for a while. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

SkyMaster – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like my story. Ya, I try and update fast. I hate it when authors leave me hanging for like 2 weeks before they update. So I try and be fast.

InuYashaxBabiexGirl – Next chappy is gonna be even better!!! Hopefully I can write it soon!


	9. Dear Dairy

I forgot about the Disclaimer. I Don't Own Inuyasha, And I Never Will. Now apply this to all chapters as I don't wanna say this again. I don't own Starbucks either.

"Dear Diary..."

* * *

Inuyasha was up all night. He was a Hanyou and didn't need much sleep, but that night he got none. Good thing when he got home, his father was already dead tired from boxing and drunk from the drinking binge that often happened after training. He spent all night scanning the pages of Kagome's diary, then the last few hours after dawn burning copies of it on CD's. 'This is going to be so good. This should get her out of my life, out of tutoring her, and drive her away. I don't need anyone in my life bothering me. Kami-sama I am having too much fun with this.' Inuyasha left school early after doing his morning ritual, no first-aid today, to talk to his math teacher about teaching today's lesson. Arriving at school 15 minutes early he convinced his math teacher to let him teach the class today, considering he made a whole power-point presentation and everything. As the bell rung signifying that first period started the teacher walked up and started calling roll. Inuyasha frowned. 'Kagome's not here. There is no point in doing this if I can't see her face and reaction when I show the class snips of her diary. Then tell her I am selling copies of it at lunch!'

"Class, today ..." the teacher was interrupted as Kagome open the door. Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's. Pure anger could be seen radiating off Kagome's as she glared at Inuyasha. 'I know I put my dairy away last night. I tortured my brother and momma threatened him so I know he didn't take it. I searched everywhere for it too and I know he took it. That jerk, no that ASS, how dare he go through my personal feelings. I wrote a lot of stuff there that I don't want other people to know. Kami, I even wrote about him, even my promise to Kikyo. GOD I HATE HIM!'

"Kagome you are late, please take your seat. Now as I was saying Inuyasha has a presentation today, and is going to teach the class. Inuyasha you may begin. You may use the computer for the PowerPoint."

Inuyasha turned and smirked at Kagome, then faced forward and walked to the head of the classroom. Everyone was ecstatic. Today there would be no homework, and a chance to sleep. Inuyasha smirked again. 'This is too easy. All I got to do now is wait for the teacher to leave, as he said he would later on during the period.' About halfway through Inuyasha's lecture the teacher excused himself. Once the teacher left Inuyasha smirked for the third time this period. While looking dead at Kagome, who shivered under his fierce gaze in fear. 'What's he up too? I know he's about to do something really bad. I can feel it in my gut.'

Inuyasha flicked the PowerPoint to a new one. In a louder voice as to awaken those sleeping he started "Dear Diary" with a pause to gather everyone's attention.

'No, he wouldn't. There is no way he would do something that cruel. Staring at the entry she realized it was hers.

Inuyasha repeated "Dear Diary. Last night I wet my bed again. When I woke up I was all icky and sticky. It smelled really bad and I was all cold. Other than that nothing bad happened today. Oh ya, momma promised me that if I stopped wetting my bed we can go shopping for a new dress. I am so excited."

By now every person in the class was wide awake and laughing and reading page after page of the small kid's writing. Inuyasha continued "Well I am sure that you want to see something more recent than age ten right?" At this the class had a hysterical fit as some fell out of their seat they were laughing so hard.

"Dear dairy. Today ... Umm guys, the teacher is coming so we got to stop. However if you wanna buy a copy of the full diary I'm selling it at lunch for 5 bucks. The name will cost you 15 bucks." Inuyasha flicked back to his original PowerPoint and resumed class. Moments later the teacher walked in to a quiet class, all who were paying attention. Minutes before the bell rung the teacher told the class.

"Since you guys all have all paid attention so well, there will be no homework. There is the bell, see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha raced off as to not catch Kagome's fury. The news spread like wild fire. Soon almost everyone at the school was waiting in line at lunch outside the cafeteria, 5 dollars in hand, waiting for their copy of the unknown person's diary. As Inuyasha walked down the practically empty halls he noticed Kagome standing in the middle shaking with rage waiting for him.

Inuyasha stopped about fifteen feet in front of her, savoring the effect he was having on her. He had, of course, noticed what had happened, and the fact that she seemed to have trusted him for a moment at her house only added to that enjoyment. Sure, he should have felt bad but he didn't. As Inuyasha stared at her, he felt a sharp stinging sensation ripple across his face. Inuyasha recoiled in surprise, though discretely, and subconsciously raised his hand to meet the hot flesh where the contact had been made. Kagome stood glaring at him, her eyes gleaming and wet with unshed tears. 'Why is she making me nervous, especially in times like this? Well, no matter, I will not run in fear. She's only sweet, gentle Kagome. What can she do to big strong me?' (Hehe, He really had no idea does he?)

After Kagome slapped him she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention to her. She took this chance to grab for the CD's that Inuyasha was holding. With a swift hand's she snatched the CD's Inuyasha held as he snapped back to reality. She glared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to tell her the reason but he saw no other recourse to get out of this situation, and The Great Inuyasha never ran in fear. So he opted to tell the truth, well part of it.

"How does it feel to receive a little trust, and then have it utterly ripped from you? I am only paying you back for what you did with me. I never want to see you or talk to you again. Get out of my life!"

Kagome mind was racing, trying to find when she hurt the Hanyou so much that he had to retaliate so hurtfully. The only thing that came to mind was calling him Dog-Boy.

"Was it because I called you Dog-Boy?"

"I don't give a shit what you call me. That has nothing to do with this."

Kagome ran through all the scenarios that she had been with him, now coming to a full and complete stop of when she first exploded on him yesterday. The scene flashed through her eyes as she remembered what she said. 'You don't scare be Dog-Boy, and see your proving my point, you have ears like a dog, smell like a dog, and even growl like to too.'

"You're mad about what I said yesterday aren't you? I was wondering why you didn't say anything."

"Keh" said Inuyasha as he walked away, hurt still apparent on his face.

As he was walking away Kagome mind was racing. 'Why isn't he arguing? No I can't deal with this, he's not acting normal. I can't deal with him when he's like this. Even though that jerk was at fault I'm the one who feel's bad. How did this happen? What can I do to make this situation better?' Kagome raced up to Inuyasha before the hallway ended spun him around and hugged him. 'Maybe the best way to get him to apologize is for me to do it first.'

"I'm sorry I said those horrible things. I didn't know you would get so offended, I really am sorry" she sobbed, crying on his chest.

Inuyasha stared in shock and disgust, which was mostly directed at himself, as his heart wrenched out for this girl crying on his chest. 'I never met to make her cry, I never knew it would become like this. Though I am really surprised that she would do this, apologize like this. Now I feel like an idiot.'

"Shh, please don't cry. Look I'm sorry I made you cry."

(Again, me is a guy, I'm not really good with fluffy scenes, so give me a break!!!!)

Fully surprised that he apologized to her, with such sincerity and care apparent in his voice, she look up. Golden eyes gazed into ocean blue eyes, each lost in the other's gaze. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as everything faded out around them. Unconsciously Kagome licked her lips as both of them leaned closer. As their lips just grazed each other, Sango's voice could be heard calling for Kagome down the hall. The couple ripped away from each other as Inuyasha intended to race off. He was stopped by Kagome grabbing his hand. "Please don't sell the others. I know you have a lot more in your bag. But please don't do it. And please bring my diary after school."

Inuyasha looked at her with his flush face. "You know I'm going to lose a lot of money by not doing this." Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind, and a mischievous grin formed on his face. "How are you gonna repay me this time?"

Kagome caught on to the grin, and decided to play along. With a sexy and seductive voice she released his hand, and whispered in his ear. "I don't know, but I'm sure I can think of something." With that Kagome stepped away, winked at him, turned around and walked away with her hips swaying in a way only girls managed.

Inuyasha watched her leave only two things on his mind. The first one was his shock that Kagome could be such a fucking hot sexy tease when she wanted. The second was that he needed a cold shower. He headed off to the bathroom to fix his problem downstairs.

* * *

Sango had seen the whole thing. She was seething, not understanding why Kagome would cheat on her boyfriend, with an asshole no less. As soon as Kagome came to grabbing distance she snatched her hand and pulled her aside.

"What is your problem Kagome? Why were you crying on him? Why was he letting you cry on him? Why did you hug him? Why did you kiss him? I want answers and I want them now!"

"Calm down Sango, I don't know why you are so mad, but please calm down."

Sango stopped for a minute. 'Why am I mad? Oh ya, because that stupid asshole pissed me off a few minutes ago pulling the same trick. I really shouldn't be so mad at my friend, maybe there is a good excuse. If not, best friend or not...'

"Sorry Kagome, I have no idea what came over me. But don't think I don't want me questions answered. I mean, I know he's hot, but he's an asshole. Why would you almost kiss him after what he did to you? I heard he was even selling your diary to the whole school. If it was me I would kill him and hang him in front of the school on the flagpole hanging by his balls."

"Sango this is a long story, and I am not even sure the half of it." Kagome started not wanting to retell the story this instant. "How about I treat you to Starbucks after school and I'll tell you there?"

Sango gave her a look that told her she better be telling the truth, and that she wouldn't get out of this situation again. "Fine, but next time I won't be so easy. But just answer my last question. What about Hojo?"

Kagome paused, not expecting the question. 'I really never think about Hojo when I am with Inuyasha. It's like everything else just vanishes and becomes unimportant when I'm with him.'

"I really don't know. I know that I care a great deal about Hojo, but I know for fact I don't love him. I can't bear to tell him that, it would break his heart and I couldn't do that to him after all he has done. Now that I think about it, he's really like a really good friend that I get to cuddle, kiss, and go out with."

"So you're just playing him along? You consider him a friend with benefits?"

Kagome took a step back. 'Do I? Now that I look at it from Sango's point of view I guess that's how it seems.'

"No Sango I'm not playing him along. I just know that I truly don't love him. I want to be his girlfriend, he is a good person and I want to be with him. Here put it this way, if he's still with me in college..." Kagome stopped embarrassment that she was going to reveal something personal that took her months to figure out.

"Go on Kagome" giggled Sango, glad that her friend was finally telling her something about her boyfriend. 'I should have known Kagome was better than that. She would never do that to anyone, she's to good hearted. I understand her though, she wants a true love, and Hojo's not it, but Kagome thinks he's close enough, so I guess that's OK.'

Kagome continued softly so Sango had to step closer and strain her ear's to hear. "If we're still together in college, and if he asks me to marry him, I'm pretty sure I would say yes."

Sango gasped as she heard the words come out of Kagome's mouth. The bell rang startling the pair of girls. Sango groaned as she wanted more answers, but then thought of the coffee she would be getting later and smiled. Before the pair parted and headed toward their classes Kagome stated in a tone that demanded no questions "Sango, I don't need a ride, Inuyasha is picking me up, and we'll go out after he finishes tutoring me in math." With that Kagome spun around and headed to her class leaving Sango staring at her.

No one noticed the boy hiding around the corner as turned and headed toward his own class. 'So Kagome really doesn't love that pathetic human' he thought as a plan formulated in his mind.

* * *

A/N

xiamurgodx

Dun Dun Duh. My first evil cliffy. LOL. I always wanted to do that!!!!!! Eh I know this chappy is short, but hey there is some fluff to compensate. Hope that it was ok. God 4 me this is so boring. There is no action. I can't wait for the fighting to start. But Inuyasha is still too scared to come out of his little shell. Got to clear up the dairy and trust issue first, then make Inuyasha realize tat he's got some feeling 4 Kagome. Then the fighting starts because then I can put in evil guys inside! Only problem is I don't know when to have Kagome and Hojo break up. That is my MAJOR problem. Maybe xaggor-sama can help. Oh well.

* * *

Reviewer Responses

InuYashaxBabiexGirl – Wow, that was a really long review! That so made my day! Well now you know why he took her diary. About Hojo and Koga, they are gonna start to show up more often. I wanted to strengthen Inuyasha/Kagome bond a little more and will continue in the next chapter before they really start fighting. Hojo and Koga will make it worse. YES this is an Inuyasha/Kagome!!!! I hate everything else as its way OOC. I only seen one fanfic that has actually been OK as a Kagome/Koga, but I wont get into that. **THE FIGHTING WILL COME SOON**!!!!!!! I'm don't write mushy stuff ALL the time.

Inuyasha fangirl – thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Updating as fast as I can but tell Xaggor-Sama to hurry up with the beta. Last chappy took him cough twoweeks cough to beta. Not complaining though. :)

Kimitoshi – Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter is good too!

Draechaeli – Thanks for reading and reviewing. I think I sound like a broken track record. Oh well.


	10. Hurt, Pain and Confusion

"Hurt, Pain, And Confusion"

* * *

Sixth period ended and Inuyasha headed to his locker intending to meet up with Kagome. When he arrived he noticed Kagome standing there, an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Well hurry up Dog-Boy, I don't have all day. If you don't hurry, I'm gonna leave you here."

Not in the mood for her games and thinking about what happened earlier he just ignored her and opened his locker. Putting a perfect face of indifference to hide the raging emotions inside his body, and pounding thoughts in his head, he stared at Kagome looking in her eyes. Unable to resist staring into Inuyasha's eyes, she noticed his perfect mask of indifference. That alone told her something was really wrong with him. Staring into his eyes she could she so many emotions raging inside them. Confusion, Pain, and Anger were strongly present and a small amount of an unknown phenomenon that made her insides tingle. Unable to hold his gaze any longer she looked away looking at everything but him.

"Are you ready to go?" she stated breaking the tension.

"Ya, lets go so I can get this over with" Inuyasha replied, his voice bored as if he had no care in the world.

Slightly hurt Kagome turned and looked at him. "Am I that much of a bother to you?"

Inuyasha looked away from her, unable to hold his mask that was slowly shattering. Anger gushed out to replace the pain he felt for hurting her. "If that's what you want to think."

Not expecting that sort of reply Kagome seethed in anger as well. "What is your problem Dog-Boy? If you got a problem with me, spell it out and get over it. I'm tired of dealing with your shit."

Kagome was stopped dead in her tracks as familiar hands snaked around her waist. "Kagome, who's this, and what are you so angry about?"

Kagome titled her head back and looked into her boyfriend's eyes as almost all her anger left her. She stared into his love filled eyes. Love for her. She couldn't take it anymore as her hands reached up to snake around Hojo's neck bringing his head down, as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

Unable to stand watching people make out in public Inuyasha turned and left deciding to head to his foster-fathers gym to work out and get rid of some anger.

Kagome turned around and lost herself in another kiss. Hojo's hands left her waist and massaged her back, pushing her closer against him. Kagome could feel his erection growing, pressing hard against her stomach. Not in the right mindset, and not remembering how far she hand wanted to take things, she let Hojo slide his hands under her shirt. He softly caressed her skin, as if asking, begging her to let him continue. In response she let more or her instincts and need take over her body, and pressed closer to him, begging him to continue, all the while swaying her hips, teasing him.

Hojo moaned in the kiss, allowing Kagome to slide her tongue inside his mouth. He let her have her fun, as she tasted, explored, and caressed every nook, cranny and cavern. His mind was reeling as Kagome arms snaked to wrap around his neck, changing the angle of the kiss, pulling him closer to her. In response he moved his hands under her shirt, slowly touching her skin, asking, no begging, to let him could continue. His wish was granted as she pressed herself against him. He slowly made his way up to her breasts, flush from friction and knew he went to far when suddenly she froze, and started pulling away.

When Kagome felt his cold hands on brush against her bra, she snapped back into reality. She broke the kiss, as Hojo groaned from the lack of contact. She smiled brightly at him, gave him a quick peck on the lips to help him calm down.

"That was fun, but don't expect it to be like that all the time" Kagome grinned mischievously.

"Only fun?" Hojo asked with a frown.

"Oh silly, it was wonderful, and gonna leave a smile on my lips for at least a week!"

"I'm glad, and when you return from cloud 9, remind me to send you there again as you come back down to earth. Angels deserve to live in the clouds."

(God, this is so sweet and mushy it's making me sick. God I can't believe I'm writing this!)

"Aw Hojo you are so sweet" Kagome cooed while pausing to kiss him after each spoken word.

"Am I?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

Hojo chuckled.

"Now since you're being a jerk, you have to tutor me in math, since my tutor was being an ass and bailed on me."

"You mean that silver haired kid that you were all upset about?"

"Ya"

"That violent guy? Kagome why are you getting near him? He could really hurt you, I mean look what he did to me."

"He won't hurt me. I look too much like Kikyo for him to touch me..." Kagome stopped midsentence as she realized that look in Inuyasha's eyes that was a mystery to her before. He was picturing her as Kikyo and she let herself slightly kiss him. Now she was thankful that Sango interrupted.

"How does he know Kikyo? Isn't Kikyo your cousin?"

"Was my cousin. Inuyasha knows because he was her girlfriend."

"Who would ever date someone as violent as him is beyond me. That guy is unstable, you should really stay away from him."

Kagome felt her anger rise. 'Of course he is unstable. He almost killed himself if not for me. Plus I promised Kikyo. But now, I don't wanna see that jerk. I'm trying to help him and what does he do? Insults me, call me names, vents his anger on me, plays with my feelings, and uses me as his dead girlfriend.' Not wanting to think let alone argue about the issue now, and not wanting a fight after feeling so high from the make-out session, she dropped the subject and asked if they could head home so he could tutor her.

* * *

Ms Higurashi was inside the kitchen preparing a snack for Inuyasha and Kagome. She was very surprised to find that she was attached to Hojo's arm. She noticed something very different with her daughter. 'She is usually never this clingy, especially when others are around. Something very bad happened today, or Hojo did something very special with Kagome. Hmm, he has a dazed expression, and is very relaxed and laid back. It appears that Hojo has already received his reward. But I still don't like the look in Kagome's eyes.'

After there greeting and some small talk, Hojo and Kagome headed to her room. They sat on her bed, backs on the wall while Hojo explained the homework, keeping one hand on her knee. As time went by Kagome couldn't concentrate anymore. At first his rubbing was a welcome, but as it traveled up her leg she could feel her arousal growing. Setting down the pencil she looked at Hojo and saw how much need was in his eyes. At first she slightly quivered in fear. Images of Inuyasha taunting her, and using her as Kikyo floated in her mind. She pushed her anger aside as she remembered the wonderful feeling she had afterschool and suddenly, she wanted more. Anger mixed with lust making a dangerous combination for a girl who wanted to remain innocent. She wanted more, but she didn't want to be seen as a slut. Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hojo" she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry. I thought I would remain in the clouds a lot longer than I thought. But I can feel myself being dragged down to earth."

Slightly shocked at her innocent way asking for more attention he leaned over and kissed her, licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

"Well then, let me of assistance, and fly you back where you belong my angel."

* * *

Ms Higurashi walked in to see the two kissing each other, the boy's hands resting on her daughter's waist under her shirt, Kagome's arms around his neck while she straddled him. She stood there in shock at the scene. She glanced at her daughter eyes and saw a look that should not have been there. She cleared her throat. The couple froze, and quickly broke apart.

"I should leave Ms Higurashi" said Hojo as he left her room, heading toward the door.

As he left Ms Higurashi stared at Kagome, who was red from head to toe from embarrassment.

'Something really, really bad happened today. I have never seen Kagome so angry. Hojo must have been there to calm her down, and must have seen his chance to seduce her. She got a taste for lust, as she probably let him take a few steps farther, and loved the feeling. The anger only pushed her father. I know that feeling way too well...'

"What has got you so angry Kagome?"

Confused Kagome scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you talking about momma? I feel wonderful, carefree, loved. As my boyfriend put it, I feel like I'm an angel in the clouds."

"I know you don't love him, why do you allow yourself to be so lost by his touch. Look at you. Your hair is in rambles, shirt all crinkled. You're lucky he didn't have his hand down your pants. You told me this wouldn't happen until later, until college."

"Your right, I don't truly love him, but does that really matter. He is great with me, we get along, and he listens to everything I say. I love him more than anyone else, and he has been my boyfriend for 2 years now. And what are you talking about, I decided my feelings about him a while ago, I'm just acting on them now. At least he loves me completely for who I am. Anyway it's my decision how far I go with him, which for a while won't be farther that we have done. I'm not ready."

Kagome stopped as her cellphone rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and answer.

"Hey Sango, I'm leaving in a sec. I just finished."

"Kay, see you at my house."

Ms Higurashi watched her daughter leave. 'Something is very, very wrong. "At least he loves me completely for who I am." Yes, very, very wrong. It must have been with Inuyasha and something happened between them. All I hope is that her and Inuyasha make up, or she realizes what she's doing, what she letting Hojo doing. I pray that Hojo will stop if she asks to. Please Kami-sama, help me shed light into my daughter's eyes, so she doesn't end up like me. That is all I ask.'

"Sorry mom, but I'm going over Sango's house." She stated as she headed for her best friends house.

* * *

A/N

xiamurdox

There, two chapters. Lets see if xaggor-sama can bust out the final copies faster if its in 2 chapters. Hmm, that was a different chapter. But I think I'm going somewhere with this. My mind has been going overboard with new idea's, plus with xaggor-sama idea. He comes up with the most EVIL idea's. there is gonna be a big surprise coming up, that I bet no one will guess. Anyway, how was my make-out session? I thought it was pretty good, but I might be biased since I wrote it. Before I get flamed 4 Kagome being OOC, I have reasons. PMS plus VERY ANGRY AND HURT AT WHAT INU DID plus FULLY RELIZING WHAT SHE SAID BOUT HOJO. So she replaced anger with the hurt. Then hojo came ... and you know the rest. Anyway this needed to happen, so I don't care. Cant wait to write the next chapter, its gonna be sooo EVIL.


	11. A New Friend

"A New Friend"

* * *

Kagome walked down the street to Sango's house. As she walked up the tile floor to the front door, she rang the doorbell. The door opens a crack. Before she could say anything, Sango burst out grabbing her by the hand and racing her off to the family car. Once inside, Sango was the first to speak.

"Okay. Spill."

"Uh-uh. Starbucks first, then you get your story."

"Your not gonna keep anything from me right?"

Kagome ignored her and the rest of the car trip was spent in silence. As they reached the drive through Sango ordered their favorite coffees. A Caramel Frappuccino with extra Caramel for Kagome, and an Iced Tea for herself. Sango kept quite as she knew Kagome would start soon.

She didn't have to wait long as Kagome started "I told you about when we first met right?"

"Ya you did. I wanna know what's been happening between you two. We are best friends right? Best friends don't keep secrets from each other. Right?"

Kagome lowered her head as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Did I tell you about the promise that I made to Kikyo?"

Sango drew her eyebrows down in confusion. "No you haven't. I thought she was dead, what do you mean promise? And what does that have to do with Inuyasha?"

"Slow down Sango" Kagome stopping her friend's barrage of questions. "One question at a time. Let me start at the beginning and we can go from there."

An hour later, Kagome had told all of what had happened with Inuyasha. Sango paused a minute going over all of what she had said. "So, you think he sees you as Kikyo?"

"Ya, he gets this weird look in his eyes. I noticed it a few times, and it's almost the same look when someone mentions Kikyo and he's remembering the good times with her. It made so angry to think that he was using me as a replacement. The only problem is that I have to deal with him everyday during tutoring. I know my mother is gonna bug me to make amends with him, especially since she thinks he's an angel. You should have seen him in front of her, he was like a totally different person. What a jerk."

"Really? He probably just wanted to get you into trouble." Sango paused as a wicked idea formed in her head. "Now instead of complaining, why don't you think of how you're gonna get him back. You should act all nice again, and then hit him when you have an opportunity presents itself. I even wanna help because nobody messes with my friends."

A smile crept on Kagome face as the plan formulated inside her head. Sango smiled, "Now that you're all cheered up, how'd it go with Hojo?"

Kagome's face instantly turned redder than a cherry. "Well...um... It's none of your business" she shouted.

Sango just smiled "That's all I wanted to know Kagome."

Kagome was silent for a minute as it dawned on her of what she was implying. "Sango you got it all wrong. We didn't go that far, get your mind out of the gutter." Suddenly Kagome got an idea. "You have been around Miroku for way too long, thinking about those kinds of things."

The tables were turned as Sango shouted "Kagome, I ha..."

Obnoxiously loud giggles interrupted her and could be heard inside the Civic all the way home.

* * *

(Back to Inuyasha when he walked out)

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. Watching them make out made something inside his stomach tighten making him feel sick. Noticing that he wasn't going to get anymore attention he turned around and walked away taking a different exit. Instead of heading home, he took a different route heading toward his father's new gym. The one of the few things that his father ever did for him was giving him membership. Usually he never went, but now he felt his youkai blood stir inside him, demanding that he go back to school and tear the couple apart and shred the boy to pieces. Obviously the kid didn't learn to stay away from him, and he needed to do something to get them out of his thoughts.

As Inuyasha walked inside the gym the receptionist asked him "Sir are you here to apply for new membership or do you have a card?"

Inuyasha pulled out his wallet, showed her his card, which had VIP label clearly showing. The young intern had a puzzled looked across her face before a suspicious one was rapidly taking its place. Asking as politely as possible, "Sir may I see your card along with your drivers license."

Inuyasha handed the girl his card and drivers license while saying, "You know, if my father finds out about how poorly you're treating VIP customers..."

Immediately recognizing the last name she handed back both cards bowing and apologizing profusely. "Sumimasen Kawase-sama, it's just that I didn't recognize you, as you have rarely ever been here before. I guarantee that this will never happen again. Gome-nasai for any trouble I may have caused you."

The Hanyou smirked, 'This is one great thing that money gives you, people bowing at your feet. Not that I want them too, but hey, it's a great change of pace with all the insults and beatings I usually receive. I guess I should be polite, no need to make enemies so soon, plus, if I got a few to called friends, they'll be bending over backwards for me.' As he turned around to face the girl one last time he flashed a rare but small smile. "Can you please show me where the youkai boxing or wrestling ring is, as well as the vending machines so I can grab some water?"

Glad that she got on his good side, and that he didn't seem so bad after everything that happened, she replied back. "Sure, why don't I show you where the boxing ring is, and while you get set up, I'll get you your drink. Just bottled water right?" She turned to leave as Inuyasha stood there confused. 'Where is she going without any money?' Finally getting fed up he asked before she was out of earshot.

"I didn't give you any yen, how are you going to pay for the drinks?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it, that's a standard VIP option."

"Well then, why don't you get yourself a drink, and if you got time, watch me fight. I'll put on a show for you." Inuyasha said with a wink.

The girl blushed slightly, "You don't have to do that Kawase-sama..."

Inuyasha interrupted "It's Inuyasha. And I insist." He turned around and followed the signs to the boxing ring, but not before hearing her call back.

"It's Megu. Kakashi Megu. And your locker number is B17 in the VIP section"

Inuyasha walked into the locker room, found his locker in the VIP section, and opened it. He was surprised to see a white shirt, black shorts, and warm-up suit all ready and folded neatly inside. Each piece of clothing had a small VIP emblem engraved into it. He stripped off his clothing grabbed the shorts, slipped them on, and shoved his own clothes inside the locker. He reached inside his backpack, grabbed the lock he kept for the gym, threw his backpack inside and locked it.

Walking outside he noticed Megu waiting for him, 3 bottles of water, and one iced tea in her hands. She handed him his water and opened her iced tea to take a quick sip. "Thanks for the drink Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted and walked inside the boxing ring, staring at the wolf youkai who was boredly waiting for an opponent. (Oh ya you all know where this is going!) Inuyasha stared at him a second longer wondering why this youkai looked and smelled familiar. Then it hit him. "So Koga, ready to get your ass beat down again?"

This caused everyone in the room to stop dead in there tracks. No one had seen the Wolf Prince Youkai get beaten, as he was the undisputed king of ring in this gym.

That woke Koga up real quickly as he snapped his head up. Glaring at Inuyasha, he decided to taunt back. "That was only a fluke, and I was only sizing you up. Now I got the chance to show who really is the boss around here."

"Bring it on Wolf-Shit."

With that said, Koga was on Inuyasha before he could even blink with a right hook. Inuyasha barely had enough time to put up a guard to block some of the damage as he was thrown to the floor. Everyone gasped. Rarely had they seen Koga so mad and so serious.

The ref started counting while hitting the ground. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8" When the ref got to eight he stood straight up and shook his head. Now ready to fight, and anger boiling for getting knocked down first he smirked at the wolf. "That's all you got?"

Koga stood in shock. Never had he seen anyone take a full blow from him in the head and live or stay conscious.

Taking advantage of Koga's defenseless stance Inuyasha rushed in. Just as he was about to return the right hook back at Koga, he stepped back and paid full attention on the fight. Inuyasha slightly stumbled as he had lost his footing for a brief second. Looking expectantly at Koga he noticed the gleam in his eyes, and knew what he wanted. A challenge.

"How about we raise the stakes a little bit?" Inuyasha started for Koga.

"5 days of slavery for the loser. Tomorrow (Tuesday) to Saturday, Anytime, Anywhere, for Anything."

Inuyasha smirked loving the idea of having this 'supposedly' top notch youkai as his slave. Multiple plans ran through his mind at once.

"Agreed, everyone here is the witness. Now shake on it." They each grabbed each others gloves and shook it. Each then turned around and headed toward their own corner as the last of the pain Inuyasha had received was wearing off.

The ref started, "The rules and stakes have been stated, Inuyasha in the blue corner, Koga in the Red. Let's have a nice and clean match. Round 1, Fight!"

Both rushed in and they met in the center. Koga was the first to throw a fast but powerful jab. Inuyasha ducked underneath and bent down and readied himself for his famous uppercut wanting to finish this quickly. Koga noticed this and slammed his arms together to form a guard. Inuyasha smirked. This was gonna work perfectly. Using his legs he forcefully slammed his fist against Koga's guard breaking them apart slightly while lifting him up about 2 inches from the ground. Using his youkai speed, he quickly turned his fist 90 degree's, slipped through his guard, and slammed it painfully against his chin. Koga reeled in shock, dazed that his guard failed as he was thrown in the air a good foot and a half. Koga landed on his back, unconscious. Everyone was cheering Inuyasha on as the ref screamed "Down! Blue head to your neutral corner." Then he started the counting. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" The ref walked up to Inuyasha took his right hand and raised it. "Inuyasha is the winner"

Ignoring all the cheering he walked up to Megu who was holding a towel in one hand, a cold open water bottle in the other, and a wide grin on her face. "Well that was quite a show, nobody has ever beat Koga before. The only one who comes close is your father, but he has never won."

An awkward silence fell between them as Inuyasha opened his last bottle of water. Unable to stand the silence anymore, Megu asked "So a big strong youkai like yourself must have a cute girlfriend."

Suddenly Inuyasha's face turned cold as painful memories of Kikyo entered his mind. Noticing the change in his face Megu quickly apologized, "Sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my place to ask that."

Not wanting her to blame herself, and for some reason not wanting her to feel bad, he started with an explanation. "No it's ok. It's just that my girlfriend died, and I still haven't gotten over it yet. By the way, I'm not a youkai."

"If you're not a youkai then you must be a Hanyou" Megu thought out loud. "That's why everyone was treating you so badly. It's such a shame, because you're such a nice guy."

Inuyasha was shocked beyond all belief. Not many people said that him, and it showed on his face.

Megu smiled innocently "What? What's with the face? The water to cold or something?"

"It's just that not many people would say that to me. I thought you were gonna start insulting me like everyone else."

"Well I'm not most people. I'm Megu. I don't care what you are, you were respectful to me when all the other VIP's think that they're the king and I'm here to serve them. I like that you were nice. It makes me want to be your friend. We can be friends right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Sure. You know I haven't had someone to talk to in two years. Now that I have someone I know here, I'll stop by more often. I usually only come here to work of my anger."

"Yup" Megu giggled with a beaming smile, latched herself on to Inuyasha's arm, happy to have a new friend.

* * *

**xiamurgodx's COMPLAINT: (**Draechaeli and InuYashaxBabiexGirl are exempt)

I have only one complaint so far. I don't write this story for reviews, but rather to test out and perfect different writing styles and ideas that are in my head, so I don't expect many reviews. But only 3 reviews for 2 chapters????? Come on people I need some feedback. I even want flames if they tell me what's wrong and what I should fix. Ideas are even better, since xaggor-sama is being lazy about this story. Grrrrrr, I have to go to his house and whip him back in shape for being lazy and not beta the last two chapters or giving any ideas for this one. Anyway on with the A/N.

* * *

A/N

xiamurgodx

First things first, I said this chapter was gonna be evil, well, that's gonna be next chapter, as we finally are getting some plot. Not much but enough to work with. I'm still perfecting the story, and I still have yet to introduce Miroku, but I'm working on that. I really need some ideas for that. I'm decided if I should give myself extra work, and build the relationship between Sango/Miroku or start them off as b/g friend. I think I'm leaning toward b/g friend, but having them unstable. Don't know yet.

Man, I had my first case of writers block, and it took forever to figure out an idea of what would happen at the gym. I didn't want to make it boring, as there are way too many boring chapters in my opinion. Things are finally starting to get good. Inuyasha and Kagome hate each other. I know Inuyasha was a little OOC, but you will find out why in the next chapter. While I having some writers block, I planned out the next 4-5 chapters so there should be faster updates. Hopefully xaggor-sama will beta faster so I can update 2 chapters a week. Anyway, do you guys mind some of the Japanese? It comes naturally for me, and I end up erasing a lot of it. The reason I write so much Japanese is because I always write on my break after taking Japanese class, so it's still in my mind. Trust me, I take most of it out after I proof it.

Xagor-sama

Dunno know what to write. So BLAH! Enjoy this fan finct! Write reviews! Do my Homework! If I had less I can beta this faster! Give me money!

(Lol, he is poor, he gave me lots of money for lots of anime, now I'm rich)

* * *

Reader Reviews

Draechaeli – Ha, you only got half of it, but that was the obivious part. That's how they'll break up. But its what Hojo does after that is what's evil. Next part. I had lots of fun writing that those chapters. The make-out scene was very fun to write. At first it was difficult, but I got the hang of it. In those chapters I was full of ideas, and so I wrote 2 chapters. Thanks for constantly reviewing, it makes me happy that some people like my story and writing. It really means a lot.

InuYashaxBabiexGirl – Ahh, another faithful reviewer. I'll say the same thing to you as I said to Draechaeli. Thanks for constantly reviewing, it makes me happy that some people like my story and writing. It really means a lot to me. Well, sorry this took so long to post but its not my fault really. Anyway, you promised a long review this time! Lol, j/k, I just glad you are one of the few people to review. Anyway, this chapter's long just for you, so be happy!


	12. Forgive Me

**If you want to be notified when new chapters are posted please say so in a review or email me, xiamurgodx at gmail. com**

* * *

"Forgive Me"

* * *

"I'm home momma" Kagome shouted although she received no response. She shrugged her shoulders and headed up to her room. There she found her mother sitting on her bed, gazing at a photo album. Upon closer inspection she found it was pictures of when she was a kid, when her father was still alive, and they were all happy. She walked slowly toward her bed, sitting close to her mother, who was silently crying, tears falling down her face, landing on the plastic covers. "What happened Kagome? What happened to the innocent child that wanted to take things slow? What happened to us, we used to tell each other everything, and now you won't even let me in your life. What is with all the anger?"

It was then that Kagome had realized how badly she had been treating her mother. She now realized how fragile and weak her bond with her mother had become, and it was all her fault. Tears welled in her eyes, and Kagome clutched her mother. "I sorry, I'm just so sorry. Everything was happening so fast, I had no idea how to control it all. I just let all my feelings out, not caring who I was hurting. I'm just so sorry momma. How can you ever forgive me?" Kagome sobbed on her mothers chest, finally letting the dam break loose, letting all the pain, suffering, and anger flow out of her. Twenty minutes later Kagome was lying on her bed sleeping. Mrs. Higurashi softly swept the bangs out of Kagome's face and softly spoke to her.

"I forgive you because I love you. I love you because you are my daughter. I know you are grown up, but at least let me help you when you're in pain. You don't always have to do it alone because I'll always help you. Remember that I'll always love you." After a moment she plated a soft but loving kiss on her forehead, and went to fix dinner for Souta.

A soft smile spread across Kagome face and she knew she was still loved and forgiven. That was all that was important to her, that her mother loved her. Sure it would hard letting her back into her life and telling her what was going on, but in the end, it would make their bond stronger. With happy thoughts of being truly forgiven and loved Kagome drifted off into dreamland, where she dreamed of happy time, when it was just her, her mother and father, and a baby Souta.

* * *

(Back to Koga, and part 1 of the evilness.)

Koga woke up to water splashing all over his face, his first thought being, 'What the hell happened?' Either the man that threw the water on him understood his confusion, or he had voiced his thoughts without realizing it.

"Inuyasha must have hit you harder than I thought. I still can't believe he got a clean hit on you. It looked like you had a perfect guard."

"Inuyasha hit me..."

"Ya, knocked you at least a foot in the air too. You were unconscious before you hit the ground."

"So that Dog-Shit won the bet, no fucking way."

Pissed off beyond all belief Koga stormed to his locker to change. 'This week is gonna be hell. Kami-sama only knows what I'm going to have to do. I have to find some way to blackmail him back. I can't go around school acting as his slave, it would kill my rep, and I would be the laughing stock of the entire school and that is so NOT going to happen.' Walking out of the gym, bag in hand his retribution arrived across the street. Hojo. 'Hmm, this would be the ultimate insult to that stupid Hanyou. Stealing his woman, and now I have an excuse to break Hojo and Kagome up. Well at least get them into a major argument, as I know Hojo hates that stupid Hanyou as much as I do. Then when they fight, I just step in and sweep Kagome off the floor and into my arms. Man, I surprise myself with my own genius.'

Koga shouted as he walked across the street "Yo Hojo!"

Koga was met with glaring eyes, as would be expected as he had tried multiple times to steal Kagome away, not caring if Hojo was there or not.

"What do you want Koga?" Hojo demanded.

"Look, this I'm not here to pick a fight with you. I actually have some info on Inuyasha and Kagome that you'd like to know. But if you don't want to hear it..."

Koga said as he turned to walk away.

"Sorry. It's just that you've tried to steal Kagome away from me for a long time now. Guess that makes me kind of jumpy just to see you. So, what's this news you have?"

Koga grinned inwardly, like sheep to the slaughter. "Oh, so now you're interested. Well, since you're such a nice guy, I guess I can tell you. That is if you really want to know."

"Just spit it out already!" Hojo practically shouted.

Koga just shrugged "It was nothing really. Just a small kiss between them. Nothing really major. You HAVE gone farther than kissing her right?"

Hojo's face went bone-white, "No, she would never..."

"Why would I lie? I need you to take care of Kagome. No one should ever lower themselves to touch such trash, especially a sexy girl like Kagome. You take care of her, and I'll deal with that trash Hanyou, since you're no match for him. That way, we're both happy."

Smirking, Hojo replied back, "I'll let you deal with him for now, since he made a fool of you in school, but don't get used to me helping you." With that he walked away, heading home head bowed in thought, trying to decide how best to approach Kagome, wanting to find out if Inuyasha forced him upon her or if she was willing. He had already made a mistake that almost cost them their relationship once, and he didn't want to make the same mistake twice as hadn't even got to fuck her yet.

* * *

Kagome woke up from a small hand gently pushing on her shoulder. "Kagome dinner's ready, time to get up."

She peaked an eye and saw Souta, and rolled over and tried to ignore him and return to her blissful nap. "Go away Souta" Kagome groaned. Happy that she heard footsteps leading away from her and the door shut, she happily returned to her dreams.

Souta returned with a grin on his face. 'Hehe, now that I asked nicely I can't get yelled at. Now all I got to do is be careful.' He slowly opened the door careful not to make a sound and tip-toed towards the bed. Slowly and carefully, as to not wake Kagome again he slightly lowered the covers below her shirts neckline. Grabbing a handful of ice from the mug he set on the floor, he used his other hand to quickly grab her shirt and throw the ice down.

Kagome woke with a shriek and screaming "AH GOD! That's COLD! COLD!!!!!!" as freezing cold flowed down her entire body. Spying Souta laughing as he darted out of her room and slamming the door behind him to buy him time, she screamed, "SOUTA!!!!!! You better be running because when I catch you!!!!!!!!" Grabbing the ice that was down her shirt, she chased after Souta preparing to pay him back. She found him hidden behind her mother, who had a look on her face that only mothers can do that seem to make your spine disappear and your organs liquefy.

"Kagome put the ice in the sink and go wash up for dinner. I think you might want to hurry, since I cooked something special for you tonight."

'Something special huh' Kagome thought taking in a deep breath trying to identify the food that was cooking, as well as control her temper. 'There is only one thing that can smell that good. ODEN!' Kagome's mind went blank as the only thing registering was Oden.

Forty-Five minutes later Kagome leaned back on her chair, happy and content with a stomach full of Oden.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at Souta and gave him stern look, "Souta, its 8:30 and you have test tomorrow, go get your pajamas on and get in bed. Kagome and I will handle the dishes. Jii-san why don't you head off to bed too, you look tired as well." Figuring that his daughter wanted to talk to Kagome alone, he headed off to his room. Following his Jii-san's exampled he headed off to bed as he figured Kagome was in troubled.

Kagome knew what was going on and didn't like it. Her mother had given her time, even though it was short, rest, and good food to eat. Now she wanted to talk. Kagome stood up grabbed her dishes and headed toward the kitchen to wash them. Nothing was said until the table was cleaned. Mrs. Higurashi took her position as drying as Kagome did the washing.

"Did something happen with Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi started.

Kagome sighed as she was in for a long story. "A lot of things happened today momma. I almost kissed Inuyasha, I finally said out loud what I thought of Hojo, I acted on what I said, I realized what I mean to Inuyasha, Inuyasha steals my diary and displays some of it to the class, then he says he's gonna sell it. Then Sango drags everything out of me. I just feel so lost. Everything happened so quickly today, I didn't know what to do, so I settled with making my boyfriend happy, which seemed like the easiest thing to do at the time. I was really hurting at the time, and when I was with Hojo he made me feel loved and needed, which is what I really needed right then."

Mrs. Higurashi paused for a moment, confused. "Why would he take your diary, he seemed like such a gentleman?"

"Uh momma, you don't know half the stuff he does. But I do feel bad for him. He has no friends, even though he try's not to make any and is very depressed. He's made fun of because he's a Hanyou, and because of that he doesn't trust anyone. I had gained a little because I wanted to be his friend, but I said some mean stuff to him when I was angry, and he took it seriously. That was his way of paying me back. When I apologized, we were standing in front of each other. Then when he apologized I was so surprised, he had such a weird look in his eyes. When I saw that look it was like everything faded except him and we would have kissed, if it wasn't for Sango calling me. She saw what was happening and yelled at me for cheating on Hojo. I had no idea what her problem was or why she was so angry but we discussed the relationship between Hojo and I. I told her that I don't truly love him, but I wanted to be his girlfriend." Kagome paused then blushed profusely. With a quite voice she told her mother "If we're still happy and together in college, if he asks me to marry him, I would definitely say yes though."

Mrs. Higurashi eyes widen in surprise. "Do you think you would be happy with him in 10 years, 20 years? What is he to you now?"

Kagome paused a minute, and thought the question over. "I think I would be. I know he's a good person, and that he isn't after my body. I mean we have been together for 2 and a half years and today was the farthest we have taken, and he hasn't complained or tried anything. He makes me feel loved, and would do anything for me." She paused for a minute. "The only thing I don't like is that he is a little boring. But with things like what happened today, I'm sure it will get better."

Mrs. Higurashi stopped her daughter, not wanting this to go any farther, realizing her daughter was making the same mistakes as she did. She was basing and advancing her relationship on lust and sex. That would never last. Tears formed in her eyes, as she never expected this from her sweet innocent daughter. She knew Hojo wouldn't make her happy. Kagome had a fiery spirit that was being tamed by Hojo. Yes they had introduced something knew to their relationship, but that was all. After a while Kagome would be bored when they could take it no father. In response she would start to rebel to get something interesting to happen. Fights after fights would lead to divorce which would devastate her as it did to me. 'I have to end this now.' Finishing the last of the dishes, she asked Kagome, "Lets head outside, as what I'm about to tell you I don't want anyone else to hear, especially little boys that need to get to bed." A mad dashing was heard as the door slammed to Souta's room.

Outside they sat on the bench made for tourist visiting the shrine. "Kagome, do you know why you don't have a father."

Not even expecting this question, she shook her head. "I thought you said he died."

"No honey, I told you that because you would never understand when you were younger. But now I see you making the same mistakes that I did, and I don't want you turning out like me. Your father and I were like you and Hojo. He was a sweet guy, and he charmed me over. He brought flowers every once in a while, small trinkets and gifts when I was down, and we were all lovey dovey. It was really nice for a long while and I was really content and happy for about 2 years." A pause. "Kagome I have a serious question for you. Where do you think you got your personality traits from? Your eagerness to win an argument, fiery spirit things like that."

"Well I always thought it came from dad. You're always so kind and gentle."

Small giggles could be heard coming from the older Higurashi. "When I'm really angry what am I like, do I remind you of anyone?"

Kagome paused to think about it. 'You never want to get on momma's bad side. She yells really loud and gets this look him her eyes, and always wins...'

Very quietly she realized somewhat where this subject was going. "Myself."

"Yes Kagome. I was like you until I met your father."

"Then why are you like the way you are?"

"That comes from years of practice." Pause. "He wants to change you. Have you noticed you have become softer, more submitting, and not as fiery as before you met him? More like me?" Not waiting for an answer she continued. "I know you starting to get bored with him, he's not interesting you enough, but you stay with him because he loves you, and is kind to you. You also get soft heart from you father. When it comes to things like that, you are far more patient than I was. I'm telling you now, your adding sex to your relationship. I know you didn't go that far yet, but it will be soon, I can tell from your eyes that you enjoyed this afternoon. Sex is gonna raise it, to your relationship, gonna make it interesting for a while, but your going to get bored again. The next step would be kids, as you're gonna hope that it will solve your problems. For a while it will. Then the fights are gonna start ranging everywhere on how you are gonna support them, how your bored with it. They're gonna get worse, and you wont be able to take it anymore, and file a divorce. He's not gonna take the child, claming that it was your idea to have children and he never wanted any. Then your gonna be all alone, with children to raise. You think the relationship failed because of yourself, that you should have been more patient, not as demanding, and content with what you had. It will destroy you as it did me. I was lucky to have Jii-san to help me out. You have me and I will always help you out. But Kagome don't follow in my footsteps please. Just think about it some more for me." Mrs. Higurashi was crying now, reliving her childhood, all the wounds that she thought had healed ripped open and were bleeding all over.

Kagome sat there, crying not believing her mother felt all the same thing she did. What was worse was she had almost made the same mistakes she did. She turned to find her mother blankly staring into the distance, eyes vacant and full of pain. Unable to take it any longer, she hugged and clung to her mother as they both cried until their tears dried. Half an hour later Mrs. Higurashi spoke quietly in Kagome ear.

"You should really solve your problems with Inuyasha. He really is a nice kid. He just has a lot of pain and you have to remember that. You have to be patient with him if you want to be his friend."

"I know momma, I know."

"Lets head inside, it's getting cold out here, and I don't want you catching a cold."

"Ok"

Kagome laid in her bed all night thinking about her mother, father, Hojo, and Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N's

xiamurgodx

Wow, that was a long chapter. Bet you guys never expected that huh? Well if you did, your better than me, because neither did I. I just wrote and wrote, idea after idea coming to me. I had planned a little different, but I like how this turned out. Kk, now Kagome will slowly turn back to normal, and will break up with Hojo soon. YAYAY!!! But what is Hojo and Koga gonna do? Find out next chapter, which should be out soon.

Xagor888-sama

O yea. Go title. Anyway, in repose to what mr god up there added on to me, I'm not broke. I still have a nice sum of money in my wallet, and I'm doing just fine. I'm starting to get really busy as school settles into the routine, as I'm starting to get some serious homework. Anyway, just cuz I feel like this, I, the great Xagor888-sama, will reveal a few ideas that will come in later chapters!!! Be prepared to see two, count them TWO! Characters you know come into the plot. And if I say anymore Mr X is gonna hurt me bad. So deal with the info! See you next chappy and enjoy the Fan Fic written by two really bored and lazy guys!

* * *

Reader Review's

Kimitoshi – Sigh, if that what you wanna believe then be my guest, I can't change your opinion. Just know that I'm happy with 2-3 reviewers per chapter, and I really don't expect much. The reason for the emails, was from a person who said I should email when I came out with a new chapter because they never knew I had posted new chapters. While I was at it, I emailed everyone who had reviewed. Anyway, thanks for constantly reviewing, and please wait a while longer as the Inuyasha/Kagome will start soon.

Alejandra - Yay, another new reader. Glad you enjoyed, and hope you like this chapter too!

yasha21 – Sugoi, 2 new readers. Sigh, so do I but hey, they have been going out for 2 years, a hardcore make out is needed every once in a while right? Especially when tension is high? Anyway glad you liked it.

Rezol – Glad you're back! If you got comp troubles you can ask me. I'm a certified computer technician. Lol. You won't believe that my favorite character is Mrs. Higurashi! I think she's so easy to write for, and I love how she turned out.

Draechaeli – I hate Koga, he need to learn his place, and will learn it in this fic! Scared of stalkers, lol. No he's not thinking of Kagome as a replacement, but she thinks he is. He's just confused as to why he feels something for her. Of course Megu is gonna get btw them, as it's gonna make things interesting.

inuyasha fangirl – Thanks for reviewing again, I love reviewers that review again, it makes me feel special! Glad you like the story so far.


	13. 1 800 Naraku1

"1-800-Naraku1"

The next morning Kagome found Hojo waiting for her. Surprised that he was waiting on her, she happily greeted him with a kiss forgetting all of her mothers warnings for the moment. "Hey Hojo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"What Kagome, not happy to see me?" Hojo said as he mock frowned.

"No silly, I just didn't expect you to walk me to school today." Kagome laughed as she playfully slapped him across the chest.

As they started walking to school Kagome got the feeling that something was wrong. Hojo had been staring at her for the past block, as if he was trying to decide something. Hojo confirmed this train of thought when he asked, "Look, Kagome we need to talk."

"About what?" she replied confused.

"I know last time I heard something about you, I went about it all wrong. I should have come straight to you and asked what's up, but I didn't do that. This time, I gonna try and keep a level head about it. A friend told me that they saw you kissing that trash Inuyasha." Hojo said evenly.

Kagome let go of his hand and just stared at Hojo, lost for words. Hojo turned and looked dead in her eyes, anger burning in them. "So it's true. I didn't want to believe it, but seeing how you were always protecting him I knew you two were up to something. I just didn't think it had gone that far. Just, tell me why you would lower yourself to touch such trash. He's a lowly Hanyou, and deserves no sympathy, love, or friendship. He should die and leave everyone alone and return to the one place that would accept him for what he is. Hell."

Tears rolled down Kagome face. She didn't know what to do. Should she be mad at Hojo for saying those cruel things about Inuyasha, try to save her relationship with Hojo that was crumbling as they spoke, or feel sorry for him that he judged Inuyasha for what he was not who he is. The choice was made for her as Hojo lowered his head and spoke ever so softly.

"Kagome, I think we should see other people"

And with that, he turned around and walked away like a man on death row. Kagome stood there stunned watching him as he left her, to many thoughts running through her head to think straight. After a few deep breaths, one thought made itself clear 'How did Hojo find out about that? No one was there besides Sango, and I know she would never tell a soul.' Kagome went from feeling miserable to hysterical as she saw Inuyasha walking to school, a sempai running up to him and clasping her hands around his eyes as she yelled "Guess who?" Wiping her eye's she ran home ignoring the bewildered people she ran past.

Inuyasha was almost at school when he felt hands clasp over his eyes yanking his head back.

"Guess who?"

Prying her hands off his face he turned around to face his mystery attacker. She came up to his shoulders, wearing a cute blouse and matching her skirt. as she fell off his shoulders her strawberry blond hair swayed backwards.

"Oh. Hey there Megu"

"Hey there silly, you hear yelling at your to wait up?" Megu said as she smiled.

With a smirk he replied back, "Did you now?"

"Yes I did, and I know you heard me. Don't ignore me like that" she added with a playful slap on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you went to this school."

"I thought I told you, oh well you know now" she shrugged as she latched herself onto his arm.

Uncomfortable with her acting so clingy in public Inuyasha slightly stiffened and looked around him. Many people were giving him glares of pure hatred, while others were looking at him with some renewed respect, even though they were covered in a layer of jealousy.

Noticing that Inuyasha had tensed up she looked at him and noticed that his gaze was wondering around. She followed where he was looking and noticed the same thing he did. Yanking on his arm she forced him to look at her.

"Ignore them. I told you I don't care what others think. Let them. I know a lot more about you than they do. I know you're a nice person at heart, and that's good enough for me. If you want me to stop hanging on you all you have to do is ask. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. 'Kay?"

"Yea sure" Inuyasha mumbled.

After receiving a pout, he continued hoping to get her to stop with the attempted guilt trip "I'm amazed at how different you are. You're really not like everyone else. Most people just say that but ignore me all the same."

"I told you. I'm Megu, and not anyone else. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Question?" Inuyasha replied confused.

"Yea, if it bothers you that I'm clingy." Megu stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh, that. No it doesn't bother me. Its just that I'm not used to it is all. I told you no one ever paid very much attention to me and that for someone to willing hang out with me is different. I just have to get used to it because you like to. Right?"

"You got that right. I'm off to class. Meet me for lunch?"

"Sure, but don't you usually eat lunch with your friends?" Inuyasha said warily. Hanging on him was one thing, but to willingly spend time with him? That was something very different.

Looking down at the ground and placing both hands behind her she asked in a hurt tone, "Aren't you my friend?"

"I mean... Your other.... Never mind" Inuyasha shaking his head. "Sure as long as you bring something to eat."

As she brought her head back up she placed her hands on her hips she glared at him, "Isn't the junior supposed to bring the sempai lunch?"

"I thought the girl always brought the guy lunch?" Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Blushing at the hidden meaning of his words, she dashed off to class. Before she disappeared into the building she turned her head, sticking out her tongue and yelled back at him, "No the girlfriend always brings lunch to her boyfriend!" And with that she ducked inside.

Inuyasha shook his head while he smiled till he saw his watch. He ran to class hoping he wasn't late.

Hojo walked away from Kagome, not wanting to hurt or punish her. No, if she was herself, she would never do anything with that trash. Clearly it was Inuyasha's fault. He must have either threatened her or used some kind of spell. That trash Hanyou would never get away with this he vowed to himself. To hell with waiting for Koga, he was gonna handle this himself. Walking to the back of the school where the strongest and cruelest youkai gang in town claimed as part of their turf. They were part of Naraku's gang. As he made it behind the gym, two youkai came forth glaring at him for trespassing into their territory.

"What do you want Human." the first sneered.

Bowing to them Hojo spoke with a pleading tone, hoping to show no disrespect since he didn't want a fight "I wish to speak with Kagura-sama, as I have a business proposition."

"Wait here human and I'll check to see if Lady Kagura-sama wishes to waste her time with such dirt." the second spat.

Anger seethed through him at having to lower himself. He didn't let this show however, and kept himself composed. 'Heh, it will all be worth it as that trash Hanyou gets what he deserves.' "Thank you for wasting your time on such a low human." Hojo said in even humble tones.

When the youkai returned his face was a picture of shock. He turned to Hojo and said dazed, "Lady Kagura-sama will see you now. Please follow me."

He walked a bit further until he reached the woman claming to be Kagura. She wore a robe made of silk, which was odd in this day and age. This could be credited to Kagura's family owning one of the largest feudal Japan museums. Her raven black hair brushed her shoulders, and her eyes were hard to read. The emotion kept changing, as if battling each other for which would show in her eyes. They finally settled on a curiosity she couldn't hide.

"What is it you want human?" she asked, her brow drew down.

"I have a favor I wish to ask of you." Hojo asked claming.

"I only do favors for my friends" Kagura replied flatly.

"I wish to speak with Naraku."

Shocked beyond all belief Kagura just stood there as she stammered, "How do you know such things?"

"I have made deals with Naraku before, and I need one now. However I have no way of reaching him. I had his cell, but it has changed recently. I know your boss is Naraku, and I wish to speak with him Kagura-sama." he added with a bow.

"Your name." Kagura demanded, trying to mantain her image.

It was an order, not a question. Hojo hated being ordered around and it showed as he clenched his fists making the knuckles turn a bone white. "Tell him Hojo."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood human. However if you're lying, let's just say your going to have be identified by your dental records." she stated whipping out her cell and dialing Naraku.

"What do you want Kagura, this had better be important." Naraku's voice teemed with annoyance.

"There is a human by the name of Hojo here demanding to speak to you. Do you know him?" Kagura said respecfuly.

"Hojo eh? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. He must be in a world of trouble if he needs to talk to me. Give him my cell have him call me anytime. Anything else?"

"No Naraku-sama. Thank you again for answering the call" Kagura said as he hung up.

Turning to face Hojo she told him, "His cell is 800 Naraku1. Now get out of here before I decide to use you as target practice for my new fan." Hojo noticed her grip tighten on the fan in her left hand and didn't want to find out what she could do with it.

"Thank you again Kagura-sama." Bowing again toward Kagura, he turned and left.

'800 Naraku1 huh?' He mused to himself.

A/N

Hmm, I wonder how many people saw that coming? I sure did! But I guess I'm a bit biased since I AM writing this, oh well. Anyway, we are getting into the plot and soon the starting of Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. I've got some basic idea's, but I don't like being basic. I want something weird, but for me to come up with weird stuff would take a while, and that would mean longer update time.

Some people asked about the other Inuyasha characters. I will use a lot more M/S when I/K become friends, which will be soon. There is just no place to put in Miroku right now. But soon so please be patient.

Xagor-sama

Actually he didn't see it coming really. We were talking on the phone a while ago and i suggested, wouldn't it be funny if Hojo hooked up with Naraku when Kagome dumps him? Mr god laughed and took to the idea. Didn't see it coming hmph. I get no respect. none I tell you!!!!!!!!

And Yay! Another 2 hours spent fixing the chapter. Can some1 tell him that he needs to stop writing these while he's sleepy? It makes it horrid to read! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I actually kinda had fun rewriting it.

Reader Review's


	14. Decisions And New Friends

**Everyone should give thanks that the last chapter turned out pretty well. I am still shuttering on how bad the original was. I know Xagor-sama worked real hard on turning a very shitty chapter into a decent one.**

"Decisions And New Friends"

* * *

Upon reaching home Kagome ran to her room and straight to her bed crying hysterically. Mrs. Higurashi heard someone slam the door shut and became slightly worried that someone had broken into her house. Grabbing the nearest butcher knife she cautiously exited the kitchen intent upon locating the intruder. She tracked the noise to Kagome's door and realized that her daughter was in her room crying. Deeply distraught that something terrible had happened to her precious daughter she dropped the knife to go comfort Kagome.

Kagome was startled as the weight shifted on her bed and felt a soothing hand on her back. Startled, she looked up to see who had disturbed her crying fest, she was surprised to find her mother smiling down at her tears in her own eye's. Turning her head around and burying it in her mother's shoulder she chocked out between sobs.

"It was horrible mamma, Hojo really yelled at me for kissing Inuyasha. I don't even know how he heard about it. Sango was the only one who saw, and I know she wouldn't tell anyone about that. Then he called Inuyasha some really horrible things, and said he didn't deserve friends, love, even life. He said he deserved to live in Hell."

Mrs. Higurashi was silent gathering her thoughts while she absently rubbed her daughter's back. "Well" she started "A man's jealousy can be a powerful thing. Sometimes through their jealousy you can tell how much they love and crave your attention. Other times hateful things can be said. You have to distinguish whether it was the hate, or if he let his guard down and was saying what he truly believes. I am not going to tell you what to do, that's your job. But what I will tell you is not to let your emotions guide you. You need to think about what you want to do, and what consequences your actions will cause. I'll tell you this much ... men like Hojo do not give up easily."

At this Mrs. Higurashi gave her back a final pat and left to give her daughter time to think about what she had said. She was stopped as Kagome reached out try and stop her. Realizing that Kagome wanted to talk for a bit more, or that she wanted more comfort, she slowly sat back down.

"Inuyasha found a friend and I saw her today. I got the feeling that she was his girlfriend but I don't know. He didn't look real comfortable with her so I suppose that she was a new friend. I wanted to be his friend, but he wouldn't let me. I thought it was because he didn't trust anyone, but I guess that wasn't it. It just goes to prove that he really did think of me as Kikyo and he didn't want to be reminded of her anymore."

"If it hurts you so much then why don't you go and talk to him about it? Maybe she was a friend he had before, and maybe you're wrong about what he thinks of you. As you said before, he's almost impossible for you to figure out, so why don't you talk to him when you go back to school. Even though you told him that you don't care that he is a Hanyou, he may still think that you really do care. I get the feeling he would rather be alone all his life than get hurt anymore. Now you think about what I said, and I'll get you some juice. Do you have any tests today?"

Pondering for a moment Kagome replied back confused "No momma, why are you asking?"

"Why don't you give me your homework and I'll turn it in for you. You take the day off and seriously think about what I told you. You have grades any parent wished their kids had, and a break is nice every once in a while. Why don't we go to the park for lunch?"

Smiling at the idea Kagome replied back, "That would be great momma."

Feeling a lot better at having talked to her mother, and crying a rainstorm, Kagome grabbed her plush and fuzzy pink bathrobe and headed straight to the bathtub for a refreshing bubble bath. Meeting her mother halfway she stared at the freshly squeezed orange juice and bowl of strawberries in her mother's hands. Looking up she saw her mother laughing.

"What is so funny momma?" asked Kagome with a glare.

At this Mrs. Higurashi laughed harder and handed Kagome the food. Shaking her head and replying back, "Taking a bath when you have a break, you're your mother's daughter after all."

* * *

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he walked into math was that Kagome wasn't in her seat for class. 'Hmm, I wonder where she is. I saw her this morning, so I know she's here. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would ditch. Keh. Why am I even thinking about her?'

The voice in the back of his mind argued back 'Because you can't figure her out.'

'So what, it's not like I care.'

'You know she interests you. There has never been a person who you couldn't figure out. Almost all hated you, and the few special people that didn't were your close friends.'

'I know she hates me, and it doesn't bother me one bit so leave me alone.'

'You don't know that.'

'Of course I do, she basically told me I was a disgusting Hanyou.'

'Yes but after she realized what she said she apologized, and then you kissed her.'

'I said LEAVE ME ALONE'

'Why, you know you wanted to. I'm just trying to be helpful.'

'GO AWAY!'

'Then why can't you stop thinking about her? Why did you blush? Why did you even try to kiss her?'

'Good question. I don't know. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep.'

'Nice answer, but I'll leave you alone ... For now. You do know that I'm in your dreams right? I'm normally your parent that walks in at the worst time...'

Inuyasha chose to ignore the voice and returned to his blissful sleep for the rest of the period.

* * *

(Back to Kagome and her bubble bath)

The orange juice was gone in a flash and now she was picking at the strawberries deep in thought.

'I can't figure Inuyasha out. First, he gets all pissed off at me because I called him a dog, although maybe he thought I was calling him a Hanyou. I tell him I'm sorry, we make-up and kiss for reasons I don't know. Then the next time I see him he gets blows up for no reason and we fight again, for a reason I can't fathom. I don't see him for the rest of the day, and the next time I see him he's got a girl all over on him.'

At this Kagome winced and stopped dead in her tracks. Softly whispering to herself

"Why am I getting jealous?"

The voice in her head answered her question. 'Because you wanted to be his friend. Kikyo's promise was just an excuse to get closer to him. You think he's cute, that's why you let him kiss you.'

"I do not and I did not. He's a jerk. Why would I want to be friends with a jerk?"

'A jerk yes, but a very cute jerk none the less. You know he hurts inside, you wanted to help soothe his pain.'

Instead of whispering to herself she argued back in her head 'Help him out yes, kiss him no.'

'Perk of the job. Besides, you know you liked it'

Kagome was silent for a moment. 'Despite everything, even if he thought he was kissing someone else and I got over that, yes I did.'

'See, what did I tell you.'

'I AM YOU'

'Right ... Keep forgetting about that.'

'Loser.'

Realizing what Kagome just said to her own mind she groaned out loud. "Kami-sama I just called myself a loser."

Outside the door a woman's voice could be heard "Kagome it's not healthy to talk to yourself."

Another groan could be heard coming from the young girl as she popped the last strawberry in her mouth while stepping out of the bathtub. Drying herself off and putting on her comfy, fuzzy, and warm pink bathrobe she headed off to her bed for a catch a quick nap before lunch her last thoughts before she drifted off, 'This has bin one heck of a week.'

* * *

(Lunchtime with Inuyasha)

"Come on Inuyasha I want you to meet my friends" Megu happily chirped at him leading him by the hand.

A girl and a guy stood in front of him. The girl looked happy to meet him, but one look in her deep ocean depth colored eyes told him everything he needed to know. Hatred and disgust was very apparent. She was average looking, blonde hair, and barely came up to his chin. Her best feature was her pretty face. She had on a pink shirt that told others to 'Treat Me Like The Princess I Am' and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

"Inuyasha" he told the girl.

"Ino, nice to meet you" She said while looking at her watch.

The other guy, feeling the tension and wondering why Ino didn't like the guy, or rather Hanyou, in front of her, decided to make his presence known. "Hey I'm Miroku." Purple eyes with a slight mischievous gleam in stared back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared back at the boy with plain purple shirt and black jeans as he caught the gleam in his eyes and instantly knew he was going to have fun with him. That or his shoulder length hair, tied in a tight ponytail. Inuyasha knew that gleam very well, and had to contain laughing right then and there.

"Inuyasha. And I can tell we're going to have some fun."

"Already planning out things?"

"Oh ya, I got Taka-sensei's address. I've been wanting to teepee it for days, wanna join me?"

"You mean the math teacher right? That old guy, tell me the time and date and I'll buy the toilet paper, the gas to get there, AND the video tape." Miroku said, the gleam growing brighter in his eyes.

Getting annoyed at the boy's behavior Megu interrupted, "Boys, I'm happy you're getting along, but please plan your revenge some other time. I want to enjoy lunch without hearing such nonsense."

With a smirk Inuyasha faced her with a playful look. "Nonsense? How is planning to teepee someone's house nonsense? If that's how you're gonna be I don't wanna hang around with little sissy girls like you."

"Wussy huh. I'll show you whose a wussy." Megu shot back.

"Prove it."

Megu stopped mid chew and knew where this was going. Her mother was going to kill her if she ever found out. "One word to my mother and you both will be tied to a stick and roasted over an open flame. You'd probably taste better than this cafeteria food to boot."

"12 tomorrow cool with everyone?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku who gave a nod. Turning to Megu he found her looking at Ino. "You coming Ino?"

Ino looked at her seething with anger. "No thanks, I don't participate in such childish acts." With that she lifted her head and strutted away.

Wondering what her problem was Megu turned to Inuyasha "I'll be right back." With that she turned and headed to find Ino.

"So, you new here?" Miroku said watching Ino leave.

Inuyasha didn't know why he trusted this guy he just met so much, but there was something so peaceful about him. Like he would listen and not judge him and from what he saw there was no anger, disgust or hate in his eyes. Although he had been proven wrong only once before, he felt he could trust him.

"Yea, just got here a couple of weeks ago."

"So, you're the guy who beat up Hojo and Koga in one day. What a track record."

Feeling defensive Inuyasha retorted "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope. No need to get angry, just trying to hold a conversation. Koga, I really don't care about, although you must be pretty strong..."

Miroku was interrupted as Inuyasha remembered the bet as he screamed "Oh ya. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Two minutes later Koga came back carrying a lunch tray. Inuyasha sat down on the lunch bench and snapped his fingers pointing at the floor. Koga's face turned an ugly beet red but he dropped to his knees, bowed his head, and served the tray to Inuyasha. Miroku's jaw dropped at what Koga was doing.

"Nice eh? Hey Koga, While you're down there remove that scowl and act happy to please your master."

"Yes Master, Sorry Master." Koga replied as humbly as he could.

"Put the tray on the table and give me 100 one-handed pushups now. Maybe this will help you learn how to properly please your master. This is your first warning, next time the punishment will be much worse."

Shocked to his core Miroku's jaw dropped even farther. 'Koga called him 'Master'! He's Inuyasha's slave? When and how did this happen?'

Answering Miroku's unvoiced question Inuyasha said with an evil grin ear to ear. "He made a bet with me while at a gym. He said if whoever gets knocked out in boxing becomes a slave for a week in school."

"That is so cool. You should make him go shopping for pink clothes, better yet, a pink dress and make him wear it to school."

Pausing in the middle of a pushup Koga replied back "There isn't any way I'm wearing a dress. Besides, he has no control over me after school."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "True, but I can buy the dress, and bring it too school. Koga what size are you? You don't want to lie, because if it's too small, I'll still make you wear it. Then it'll look real bad. Not to mention the feel..."

"34x34 is my pants size."

"Miroku punch him for me." Pointing at Koga. "Who is your 'Master' Koga?"

Koga ended up on the floor unconscious.

* * *

A/N

xiamurgodx

The awaited chapter is coming. Next chapter is called friends at last. No more complaining about inu/kag getting together. Kk. Now off to more important matters. I was impressed on how popular our fic has gotten. Lots of new readers!!! Sorry for no reviewer responses last chapter, but that was a miscommunication btw me and xagor-sama. He couldn't get a hold of me and so he posted the chapter on his own. My bad. Sigh don't let him fool you to think he gets no respect. He knows that without him my fic would suck so much ass I would get a shit storm of hate mail telling me my writing sux.

Xagor-sama

Holy shit..... I just spend an hour and a halfish on All Hallows Eve working on this. It was better than most, just me over thinking. Next chapter is gonna kill me. Some 15 pages and I have 2 projets due this week. I'm doomed. Why does school give homework? Wouldn't the world be a better place, wars end, hunger fed if schools stopped giving homework? I mean, it's soooooooo annoying! If you agree, put in a review!!!!!!

* * *

Reader Response

This review was great. I seriously almost pissed my pants it was so funny.

JOKEINOWKVL wrote "Update or die" - What kind of review is that? Although it was pretty funny and I'm glad u liked our story there no need to be like that. But hey, u gave me a good laugh when I first looked at it so I suppose u r forgiven. As I have said before, I don't really care bout reviews, I just want to know weather what I wrote was ok and any suggestions people may have.

Rezol – First computer troubles, then ur moving? Am I finding a pattern here? Lol, J/K. Review whenever u want to, I'm just glad you pay attention and check in to read. As I said before if you would like an email whenever I update I can do that, just say so.

"P.S. will this ever have Kagomes father in it, he sounds like a jerk, almost a bad as that boxer guy Inuyasha has for an adopted father (there not one in the same are they?), but it would make a nice twist." – Hmm, that sounds like an interesting idea. Maybe I can shape something around that. Sigh, although that wouldn't work, his father is human, and his father is youkai. But still, very cool idea and I still might do something with it later on. Thanks.

Kimitoshi – oh ya, I hate both koga and hojo. They r both annoying. Now inu has a slave koga. Im so excited and have lots of idea's for next chapter.

Inuyashafanaticlmv – YAY a new reviewer. Welcome to the club. Glad u liked the story. Please stop by for the next chapter, as the long awaited chapter where they start their blooming relationship.

Draechaeli – Sigh, your pacients will pay off next chapter. But looks like she's gonna have to fight for him!

Votuse – YAY a new reviewer. Welcome to the club. Mrs Higurashi is my fav character in this story. How she pays for bills. SHHHH, ur not suppose to point out the technicalities. Hmm, child support? Don't know. **But anyway,** **thanks for the idea of 800-psy-kick. It sparked the idea for the whole chapter.**

OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro – what, u don't like megu????? Well that's expected. Check in next chapter as I've said to everyone else.

HazelEyed Freak – sigh, one more of update or die. Ah well, wasn't so funny the second time round but oh well.

InuYashaxBabiexGirl – yay, two reviews at once, I feel special!!!! We worked hard on both chapters and updated them before we went trick-or-treating. Luved the long review. Come back soon next chapter is already written, and its over 15 pages and took me 10 hours to write.


	15. The Breakup and The Makeup

**Important A/N**

**Does anyone want to help Beta?????? I usually give xagor-sama a week, and if he doesn't do it I just post it. Sometime he doesn't do beta because of school and things and I want a backup incase that happens, like this chapter. That way I know the chapter will be good and someone can help me out with stuff.**

**Warning, this chapter contains some slight rape material. I was tried of writing and didn't go into much detail, but the topic is there. If you don't like it don't read it. Very simple.

* * *

"The Break-up and The Make-up"**

Stepping out of the car door, Kagome grabbed the food that she and her mother had made before coming to the park. Looking around she saw only a few small toddlers with there mothers present on the playground. Catching sight of a larger tree that provided much needed shade in the heat she walked to sit down, resting her back on the tree trunk her mother following silently behind her. Hearing her mother sitting down next to her Kagome started to take out the bentou (Homemade Boxed Lunch) that her mother made along with the still warm tea and a set of chopsticks. Handing a set to her mother Kagome opened her bentou and started to pick at it.

'Hmm, she seems really nervous. Guess she knows what we are gonna talk about, but doesn't know how to start. Some days my daughter is so hopeless.'

"What have you been thinking about? You're looking depressed and all gloomy too. What I asked you to think about wasn't that depressing, was it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her flatly.

This earned a faint smile and a giggle from Kagome. "Geez momma, you're awfully to the point these days. Sometimes it gets kind of annoying."

"No need to beat around the bush dear."

This time a larger smile was shown. "Hmm, I guess I've been thinking mostly about Inuyasha. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him. Most of the time he finds a way to piss me off and sometimes I think he enjoys it too. Then other times he looks so lost and hurt, like a little puppy that lost his family. I can't figure out why we can't get along, I mean I really want to be his friend."

At this Mrs. Higurashi started laughing and giggling. Between breaths she finally panted out, "You guys can't get along because you both are so stubborn. Neither one of you will back down to a challenge and so you end up looking like an old married couple arguing all the time."

This earned a blush from Kagome. After regaining control of herself she glared back at her mother. "I do NOT flirt with Inuyasha!"

The level 2 glare was scary enough, telling her mother not to further the conversation. Mrs. Higurashi either didn't notice or didn't care as she asked "Hmm, do you think he's cute?"

Instantly the glare jumped to level 3 telling her mother she was going to die a slow and painful death. "Do I have to answer that?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked back at her daughter with the most innocent look she could muster. "Shouldn't a daughter respect and answer her mother when she asks a question?"

"This isn't Feudal Japan momma."

"It still shows that you respect your mother to do as she wishes."

"So you're saying that I don't respect you?" Kagome asked lessening her glare down to level 1 as a hurt look took its place.

Giggling Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter again "I didn't say that. We are getting off topic. I asked you if you thought Inuyasha was cute."

Kagome was silent for a long while as Mrs. Higurashi gave up on getting an answer. Instead both focused on eating their lunches.

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she hastily wiped it away. "I don't want him to have to face the world alone. I think I realized that I was jealous of that girl. I wanted to befriend him first, but somehow I lost the little trust I had with him. I'm not sure what I did wrong but I intend to fix what went wrong. I want to talk to him later on today." Kagome paused for a moment and grabbed her teacup taking a sip she started again.

"Hojo dumped me today, I don't remember if I told you or not."

Surprise was evident on Mrs. Higurashi's face. Kagome ignored it and kept talking. "I really can't believe him, especially after what we did just the day before. Wasn't that enough to show that I loved him?"

Getting the feeling that Kagome had talked enough for the day she scooted over and wrapped her arms around her. Surprised, Kagome jumped a little, but then relaxed into her mother's loving embrace. 'This is why I love my mother. She can be playful, argumentive, and I can talk to her about anything. The best part about her though is that she knows me best, especially when I need someone to take care of me. She's always been there, helping me along. She taught me to depend on myself, but that she was always there if I needed help. I love her so much.'

"Thanks for always being there momma."

"I'm always here for you baby because I love you." With that Kagome cried and sobbed on her mother's chest, while her mother's arms tighten around her, protecting her from the world and its dangers.

'The life of a teenager' thought Mrs. Higurashi as she shook her head.

* * *

(Back to Hojo)

'Finally its lunch time and I can have some peace and quite' thought Hojo as he whipped out his cellphone dialing 800NARAKU1.

Naraku answered "Ahh, Hojo what do you need."

"Straight to the point today Naraku."

"Stop wasting my time human, need I remind you that you are the one in need of MY services."

"Gome-nasai Naraku-dono. You are correct as I am in need of your services again. Same payment as last time?"

"That will depend on the job, Hojo."

"I need you to get rid of a Hanyou, an Inu Hanyou to be exact. He was messing around with my girlfriend and I will not stand to have such trash around myself."

"Kill, or maim him?"

"I don't care and it's up to you, so long as he gets the point and learns his place. I don't want him around my girlfriend."

"Name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? He's causing trouble again? I thought I had already taught him his place in the world. You know of Kikyo right?"

"Yes, Kagome's cousin and Inuyasha's dead girlfriend. You killed her?"

Naraku chuckled evilly. "I wanted Kikyo for myself, but that Hanyou tainted her. She would not give that worthless half-breed up."

"That's funny" Hojo replied as he quietly laughed. "I hope you enjoy killing that worthless shit. What's the cost?"

"Since you are a return customer and have given me such enjoyable prey, just know that I will call for you when the time comes."

"Hai Naraku-dono. Arigato. Ja ne."

"Ja."

With that Hojo clicked off his cell and laughed aloud not caring if people thought he was crazy. 'Finally that stupid worthless Hanyou will get what he deserves, and tonight, tonight I will get what I deserve. Kagome.'

* * *

(Back to Inuyasha/Megu/Miroku/Koga)

As Megu walked back to the group she noticed Koga in pushup position with on hand on the ground and one hand behind his back. Giving Inuyasha a questioning look he replied back.

"The bet" was his simple answer. Realization dawned on Megu as she realized that Inuyasha was taking advantage of his slave.

"You're so mean Inu-chan."

"Keh" replied Inuyasha. Then turning to glare back at her "Don't call me that."

Sensing an oncoming fight Miroku piped up and asked "Where did Ino go?"

Megu looked sad for a moment and answered back "She told me I was under a spell for hanging around such trash and that she couldn't believe that I had fallen for such simple tricks."

At these words Inuyasha winced. He had almost forgotten what he was, and that was a brutal reminder of what the world was really like. Sure he had friends at the moment, but how long before they walked away, got tired of him and all the trouble he had caused. His new friends would lose almost all their friends, would be openly humiliated and scorned. He could take it because he was used to it. His new friends were not, and would soon grow tried of it. They would blame him and he would be hurt again. With a determined, yet sad look he faced his friends.

"I'm sorry, I'll go apologize to Ino." And with that he sniffed out Ino to reforge the friendship he had broken when he had entered the small group. A few minutes later he had found her crying and alone. He walked up to her unnoticed and said the words he told himself he would never say again. "I'm sorry." Vowing again that he would never apologize again, he continued. "I know you hate me, and you should. I know I'm worthless trash, you don't have to tell me that. I'm told that everyday. I'm sorry I broke your friendship with Megu. Blame it on me, but please go back and make-up with her, please. I'll leave and never talk to either of you again." With that said he turned and left.

'I am all alone again as it should be. That way no one will get hurt, and I can be alone in my misery. Why am I in school anymore? I don't want to be here anymore.' Walking to the back of the school he jumped over the 15 foot fence and walked away.

* * *

(Fast-forward to end of school)

Kagome leaned on the wall waiting for Inuyasha to show up. 'Where is he? He's usually one of the first one to leave school. Maybe something happened? Or maybe he's doing something with Megu?' With a level 1 glare 'Probably, that girl was all over him.'

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her mussing. "Kagome we need to talk."

Turning around and recognizing Hojo's voice she told thought for a second. 'Find out if that was his true self huh.' "Before we even start talking I want you to apologize to me and ..."

Hojo interrupted her with "I was. I wanted to take you out to dinner and a movie."

Kagome gave him a level 2 glare. "I really don't care if you take me out to dinner or not. I want you to apologize to me, and more importantly to Inuyasha. You said plenty of mean and cruel things about him."

Getting pissed off Hojo started shouting "Why do I have to apologize to worthless Hanyou?"

'So it was true, I thought he was a better person than this. This is a whole new side to him that I really don't like. I really don't think I can hang around people who think so lowly of people they know nothing about. Mamma was right. I'll end this tonight, not now, especially not with all these people around.'

"Let's talk about this later, right now we are just causing a huge scene. Pick me up at six and don't be late" Kagome sneered back and catching sight of the sempai who was hanging around Inuyasha. Ignoring Hojo's response she walked over and stopped in front of the mystery girl.

"Hi, I was wondering since you were always hanging around with Inuyasha if you knew where he is. Usually he comes out this entrance but I didn't see him today."

Already getting suspicious of the girl Megu narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to talk to him? He already has enough problems as it is. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any other friends."

Kagome silently grimaced at not being called a friend. She wondered why. "I might not be his friend, but he knows who I am, and I really need to talk to him."

"He ditched at lunch time and didn't come back."

"Why would he leave school?"

"I don't know, but he was really down when he left."

"No, he can't be. Not again, he didn't promise me he wouldn't try it again, but ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, oh nothing just talking to myself, thanks anyway" as Kagome walked away.

Megu thought to herself 'What a weird girl.'

In Kagome's mad search to try and find out were Inuyasha was she never realized that her cellphone was ringing until she felt it vibrate indicating that she had messages. Checking her phone she found that Hojo had tried to reach her at least 4 times. Stopping what she was doing she dialed Hojo.

"Hello" answered Hojo.

"Hey Hojo what did you want?" Kagome asked forced niceness, trying not to remember what had happened earlier.

"I just wanted to ask you if we could change it from six to five. I thought we could have dinner first and do something afterward."

"What time is it right now?"

"It's almost four, will you have enough time to get ready? I'm going to treat you to something nice so get all dressed up for me OK."

"All right, five it is. You're going to pick me up right?"

"Of course what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pick up my girlfriend?"

Hearing that Kagome got frustrated. "Whatever Hojo. Ja ne, see you at five."

"Ja"

* * *

Five o'clock came too fast for Kagome's taste. Sure she was ready. She had done her hair, put her makeup on and had her dress on, but she didn't want to do what she knew she had to. 'I've never been so scared to do something in my life. I know he's going to be pissed off, really pissed off, especially since half of it has to do with Inuyasha. I got my cellphone, money for a cab, and pepper spray in case he tries something, but I still don't want to go.

DING DONG

A minute later Mrs. Higurashi opened the door that led to Kagome's room. "Kagome, Hojo's waiting for you downstairs."

"Well, here goes nothing. Tonight I'm going to end this once and for all."

"I know honey, I know. Don't worry, you can do it. You've always been a strong girl."

"Thanks momma."

With that Kagome walked downstairs wearing her knee length pink dress. Two thin straps could be seen holding the dress up while showing off a small amount of cleavage. White embroidery outlined the dress giving off a very innocent look.

Hojo just stared at her in awe. Even though she was dressed so innocently she was still looked sexy. She was his sexy angel, come down from the heavens just for him, and he was not taking no for an answer tonight. Smiling brightly at her and wrapping an arm around her waist he lead her outside to his fathers imported Benz Six Series. He opened the door with a smile, watching her legs as the dress she wore rode up to her midthigh.

Closing the door as she was inside he walked over to the driver's side and started the car. The drive was silent and so full of tension you could cut it with a dull and rusted knife.

After about twenty minutes of driving Hojo finally pulled into a large and expensive hotel. Dropping the car off with valet parking, he guided Kagome inside heading toward the elevator. Pushing the top floor the elevator rose up to floor number thirty-five and opened showing the restaurant surrounded by glass, showing off the magnificent view of Tokyo.

"Excuse me sir, do you have reservations?" the waiter asked them.

"Yes, it's under Sashi. Sashi Hojo, party for two at five thirty.

"Ahh, yes. Right this way Sashi-sama."

Sitting down the waiter handed them the menus asking "Would you care for something to drink besides the water?"

Both responded "No thank you."

"Then I'll be back later to take your orders."

With the waiter gone Kagome took a quick glance at the menu already deciding she wanted Oden. Looking at Hojo and seeing that he already knew what he wanted as well she decided that it was time to start talking.

"Look Hojo, you said before I was your girlfriend. But before that you said you wanted to start seeing other people..."

"Look Kagome I was just ..." Hojo interrupted.

"Hojo let me say my piece and then you can talk. I've already decided what I want, and you can or cannot change it. Any future relationship will depend on your actions. Look, just know that what you said really hurt. Especially since I decided to take things a step further with you and I gave that much more of myself to you. I know you're a guy and you need certain things, and I appreciate you taking it slow with me. But you lost my trust when you said that. You didn't let me explain what happened, and then you called my friend all those things. I didn't know that side of you and it scares me. That part of you scares me, to think you could be so cruel and cold hearted towards a person you don't even know. Now to me, your true self is what you showed me that day and this part of you is your façade mask to get me into bed. Sure I'll admit that I maybe wrong and part of you, maybe even most of you is like your façade, but I don't want to take that chance. If you still want me you have to earn my trust again, prove to me that you are the nice caring boy I met and love. But I don't think I'm wrong. Now that I know that look, I know I've seen it before. Before I just shrugged it off, but now I know its pure hatred and I think that it's wrong and unfair. I want you to know that I'm breaking off our relationship here. That doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend, it's just that I'm not your girlfriend anymore. If you want that, you're going to have to start at base one."

Hojo just stared at her in shock, still processing what she had said. Before he could say anything, the waiter reappeared asking, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Kagome looked at him shaking her head "No it's alright. You're here to take our orders?" At seeing his head nod she continued "I'll just have an order of Oden."

"And you Sashi-sama?"

"I'll have an order of Oden as well."

"Your order will be ready shortly."

"Thank you."

Hojo turned to Kagome and spoke quietly although anger seethed and flowed through his blood. "Why are you doing this to me? I've treated you like a queen, given you everything you wanted, gone as slow as possible in our intimacy and treated you with respect. Yet this is how you repay me? I ask for one thing, not to hang around that worthless piece of shit and you go all crazy. How can you do this to me?"

Kagome sighed, knowing this would come. "That worthless piece of shit you were talking about is my friend. I never critiqued who you hung around with, and never yelled at you for all the girls that fawned all over you. I didn't because I trusted you, and now you look at me with those eyes. They look cold and empty, and to me it's scary. The only thing I see is anger, anger at me for denying you, anger at me for breaking what we had up, and anger for having a friend that you don't like. There is no ounce of sadness in you. You want to know something, I expected this. I knew this would happen. I was hoping you would reason with me, give me a reason to believe that you're not like this. But I was proven wrong. Never once did you think of how I would feel about this situation. I don't want that, and don't like that. If I'm to be with someone, I want them to truly care for me, consider my needs, and love me for who I am."

Interrupted by the waiter bringing the food Kagome stopped her speech. "Thanks for bringing the food."

"Not a problem miss ..."

"Higurashi"

As the Oden was placed in front of her Kagome forgot all about Hojo and her problems. She never saw the looks Hojo was giving her nor the look in his eyes that told her she was in deep trouble. 'I can't believe that she rejecting me. This little bitch thinks that she can get away with it too. Just you wait my little bitch, I'm going to get you so hard and fast you won't even know what's happening.'

"Hey Kagome." Hojo paused for a second to gain her attention. "Look, I know I hurt you, and it's not the first time either. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'll try to be a better person for you. If you want to start off as friends again, that's not really OK with me, and I really don't like it, but if it's for you I'll do anything you ask." Looking up at Kagome he saw that her eyes were glazed with tears. Hojo smirked inside his mind.

"Thank you Hojo for doing this. I know you don't like it, but you're really proving me that I was wrong about you. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Noticing that her food was finished he asked, "Doesn't look like either of us is in the mood for the movies. You want me to take you home after desert?"

Slightly embarrass Kagome nodded saying that she didn't want any dessert. Both rose as the waiter brought the check, and Hojo left to pay the bill as Kagome left for the little girl's room. Ten minutes later both we headed home, though Kagome noticed it wasn't the way they had came before. Not questioning anything as she trusted Hojo would return her safely she waited to see where they would arrive. Another ten minutes past and the tension had thickened even worse than it had been on the ride home. Kagome had a pretty good idea where they were headed, to his house.

"Hojo, would you please take me home, I have some things to do and I really need to get home."

Stopping at a red light Hojo turned to look at her dead in the eye. "Shut Up Bitch, you've caused enough problems as it is. Now you either do as I say or I will have to hurt you."

Kagome became deathly scared for the first time in her life. She had never been a person to scare easily, but now she sweating and ghostly white.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.

"You'll just have to wait and see" replied Hojo, as he snaked his hand and hiked the dress up slightly massaging her leg, all the while giving Kagome a large predatory smirk.

Some of the old feeling came out as Hojo massaged he leg at first but as the realization of what he was implying took over, Kagome quickly moved away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me" Kagome angrily shouted slapping his hand away in retaliation.

In response Hojo slapped her across the face. "Did I say you could talk?" Again he slapped her. "Did I say you could move away? Now come closer and take your panties off. **NOW!**"

Kagome just glared at him refusing to acknowledge him. This earned a fist to her cheek. Hard enough to leave a bruise yet easy enough not to break anything left her crying and sobbing in pain.

"You are my slave, I am your master, your God. You will do as I say, how I say it, and when I say. I have no qualms about punishing you if you fail to comply."

Doing as he said Kagome slowly reached under her dress removing her panties careful not to show anything. 'I need to get out of this car! When he stops at a red light I'm unlocking the door and running. I don't care what happens. I'm not going to sit here and get raped.' She felt Hojo's hands reach father up her dress and she tried to pull away. Hojo responded as he tightly gripped her leg which caused her to still. 'Please no I don't want this to happen. I was saving myself for the right guy. This is not how I imagined it to happen. It was suppose to be all romantic and magical with me and him to be on the bed, surrounded by candles, soft music playing in the background. Not like this' she repeated to herself as she felt Hojo's hands graze her core. One hand slipped inside her tight passage and Kagome doubled her efforts to fight back. Getting his fingers outside of her and looking up she noticed that the car wasn't slowing down to stop at the light.

"You're going to hit the car in front of you if you don't stop at the light."

Groaning in frustration Hojo turned his attention back to the road and hit the brakes slowing the car down. Kagome took her chance as she kicked the door open and jumped outside the moving vehicle. Rolling around on the floor she earned a few bruises but felt nothing as fear of being caught and adrenaline from escaping fueled her. Getting up quickly she realized that she had left her phone and purse in the car. Running off the street while avoiding oncoming cars she looked around for someplace to hide. Finding an alley Kagome slipped inside hoping to lose her attacker. After waiting several minutes Kagome lost almost all hope as she peered around the corner finding Hojo walking towards her. 'Kami-sama I hope he didn't see me' she thought as she quickly moved her head from view. Her wish was unanswered and she felt a slap across her face. Preparing to scream Kagome opened her mouth only to have Hojo shove his tongue inside stopping her piercing scream with another bruising kiss. As his hand replaced his tongue as he showed Kagome the knife held in his other hand.

"If you scream I will kill you."

Proving his point he took the hem of her dress and slid the knife down to her knees, slicing the dress as well as cutting her in several places. Hojo kneeled down licking her blood that was leaking down her chest.

"You blood tastes so sweet, but I want more of you, and soon I'll be inside of you."

Kneeling down to his knees Hojo slid his tongue down her breasts and stomach to reach her core. Sliding his tongue insider her he reveled on how tight and sweet she was. 'She tastes like sweet honey, and I think I'm addicted already. Hehe.'

Pain was the only thing Kagome felt. It felt horrible having someone you didn't like so close to you, sticking something inside you. 'This hurts so much I feel like I'm going to past out, but I need to scream before he really takes me. Why is this happening to me? All I wanted is for someone to really love me. That's all I ever cared about.' Drawing a deep breath Kagome let out an ear piercing scream calling toward the heavens for someone anyone to save her.

Grimacing at the way his ears were ringing Hojo punched Kagome in the head. "Didn't I tell you if you scream I would kill you? Now because of the scream I can't take my time and have to hurry things."

The force of the blow almost knocked her out and only her own stubbornness kept her somewhat coherent. Unable to stay conscious Kagome started to close her eyes as last thing she was sliver and gold. 'Those colors remind me of Inuyasha. Why would that jerk be here anyway?'

Kagome softly whispered "You jerk Inuyasha, I only wanted to be your friend." With that Kagome fainted from the pain.

* * *

(Back to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha had been walking around all day walking around in his self owned misery when he suddenly heard a faint scream. Not really paying attention and trying to locate where it came from he walked into a street pole.

"Fuck that hurt."

Ignoring the pain he quickly returned to his thoughts 'Now where have I heard that scream before?' It took a few moments before he recognized. 'It's Kagome! But should I care? If I save her I she wouldn't get off it. Hmm, maybe I'll just save her and claim life for a life, now I owe her shit.'

"Aw fuck it, I'm going." He told himself.

Finally he found a guy with his pants off lying on top of Kagome about to enter her when he growled out. "Go any further and you be wishing I'll kill you." This distracted Hojo as he turned to see the intruder. Using his distraction he moved as fast as light. Before his fist made contact with Hojo's head he heard the girl whisper "You jerk Inuyasha, I only wanted to be your friend."

More angered he grabbed Hojo by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Using his other hand and some youkai power he double punched him in the stomach making him cry out before passing out on the pain. Dropping him on the floor and kicking him for good measure he took off his shirt and put it on the girl. Gently picking her up bridal style he wasn't sure weather if she wanted to go to the hospital or to her house. Shaking her gently she woke with a start. Giving her a small smile he started "Your safe now, Hojo's not here anymore."

"For some reason I knew you would come for me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I know you're a good person, and that deep down I'm your friend. And for some reason I want to be your friend."

Not believing her he shook his head. "You know you'll be ridiculed for being my friend."

Kagome thought for a second and answered back. "That's ok, you'll be there to help me out right?"

"Why would I want to help you out?"

Kagome gave him a hurt look as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why do you say those kinds of things? Don't you want friends? All I ever wanted from you is to be your friend."

"Why would you want to be my friend, I don't understand. You wouldn't gain anything from it. And I'm a jerk to boot."

"You're a jerk because everyone treats you harshly without thinking about how you feel. You don't want to be hurt, but I know that you're a good person inside. Most people wouldn't have come running to my rescue without expecting something in return."

At this Inuyasha was silent. "Where do you want to go? The hospital, your house?" Not getting an answer he shook his head as he found the mentioned girl in his arms asleep. Making a final decision he headed toward his own house not knowing where she lived. Five minutes of fast traveling he arrived at the door. Noticing his foster father's car in the street he kicked the door as to knock. Immediately the door was opened to reveal a very pissed off adult.

"Where have you been Hanyou?"

Looking at his foster father like he was an idiot he looked down at the girl in his arms and walked past him. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"Who is she, why is she here and not at the hospital, and what happened to her?"

"She was about to be raped and she didn't want to go to the hospital. I didn't get where she lived before she past out so I brought her here."

"Where have you been all day? Why weren't you at school?"

Turning back at his father Inuyasha gave him a confused look. "Since when have you ever cared what I did?"

Not getting an answer Inuyasha turned back around and headed toward his room. Opening and closing the door Inuyasha walked over to his bed to set the sleeping girl inside his covers. Walking back out he grabbed a bowl full of warm water, two small washcloths and a towel. Walking back inside Inuyasha set everything beside her and grabbed a pair of boxers. Taking the covers off her he slid the boxers on, of course being careful not to look. Taking his shirt on he broke his resolve not to be a hentai and peek. 'No, I'm not being a hentai, just checking for injuries. Damnit I'm not looking, but even beat up she looks beautiful. Shit man, a pretty long cut on her chest, arms all scratched up, and her face looks like one big bruise. Ah well, time to get to work.' With that he took the washcloth, dipped it inside the water and ringed it out using it to clean up the excess blood and clean her wounds. After he was finished he took the bandages to wrap the cuts. After they were crudely bandaged he stood up to get a new shirt from his closet to carefully slip it on as to not wake her. Unfortunately he wasn't very successful.

Kagome groaned as her whole body hurt all over. She felt two hands on her chest and instinctively jerked away while slapping the person. Her hand was grabbed before it made the contact. She looked at her attacker and was relieved to find amber-gold eyes. Staring at him a while longer she slowly sat up.

"Sorry about that."

"Keh."

"Gah, I hurt all over. I feel like I've been run over by a truck." Looking down at herself she realized what she was wearing as her eyes bugged out in realization on what happened. Angry blue eyes met gold ones.

"I didn't look, well I did have to clean your breasts as I didn't want blood all over my bed, but other than that I'm not a pervert!"

A slap was his answer.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting her to retaliate after explaining his reasons. Staring at her a while longer he spoke angrily unable to understand why she was acting the way she was.

"Get out of my house."

"Why am I even here in the first place?"

"This is how you treat me? I save you from getting raped, take you into my house, take shit from my father about being you here, clean and bandage you up, and give you my clothes to wear when you have none, and this is how you treat me? Get out of my house!"

Kagome just sat there unable to grasp what had just happened. Her headache went from bad to unbearable and she just cried while cradled her head. "I'm sorry, its just I don't want to remember what happened, my body hurts all over, and I have the worse headache in the world." By now Kagome was sobbing pretty hard as tears poured down her already purple cheeks.

Inuyasha couldn't take her crying any longer. Roughly he grabbed her in his arms and sat her in his lap. Remembering what his mother always did for him he softly rocked and combed out her hair.

Slowly Kagome calmed down enough to speak. "Thank you so much Inuyasha. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't rescued me. But do you have something for my headache?"

"Yea, hold on and I'll get you some Tylenol." With that he set on gently on the bed, careful of her injuries.

Kagome's snaked out grabbing his shirt. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Looking in her eyes he told her "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe here with me and I'll be right back."

Nodding her head trusting Inuyasha she breathed back knowing he would hear "Hurry back. Please."

Giving her a small smile he left as Kagome let him go. Returning a moment later he handed her two tablets and a glass of water. Kagome swallowed both pills and downed the water. Lying back in bed she lied on her back she stared at the ceiling unable to go back to sleep.

Inuyasha was sitting back against the opposite wall Indian style, staring at Kagome when he heard her ask "Inuyasha I know this is a really stupid request but could you hold me?"

Surprising her he answer back "Sure, but why would you want me to hold you?"

Knowing where this was headed Kagome stopped him before he went any further. "If I've told you once I told you a thousand times. I don't care who you are, what you are, or what others think of you. You're a good person as I thought. You saved my life, and my virginity. For this reason I feel I can trust you. I feel safe with you in a way no one else has ever made me feel. Now you insensitive jerk, can you hold me?"

Doing as she asked he grabbed and carried her back to the wall he was sitting against and set her on his lap while covering them both. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met."

"Don't mention it you insensitive jerk."

"Night" she added as an afterthought.

An idea striking up he added "Night" and in her ear he whispered "Bitch."

Angrily Kagome turned to meet his eyes but the pain stopped her. Refusing to loose she craned her neck and looked into his eyes. "Why do you call me that?"

Inuyasha only answered with a trademark smirk as Kagome sighed and got into a comfortable position easily falling back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

xiamurgodx

**Does anyone want to help Beta?????? I usually give xagor-sama a week, and if he doesn't do it I just post it. But I want a backup incase, like this chapter he doesn't do it, to beta it. That way I know the chapter will be good.**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I have never written so much in my entire life. That was over 15 pages and over 10 hours of typing. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I think it's kind of bland, hopefully xagor-sama can spice it up a bit. Anyway, I'm tired of writing. Don't expect an update for a while, I ran out of present ideas, although I got a few ideas for later things. Although by the time this is beta I'll probably come up with something.

Hmm, sorry if Kagome isn't acting very realistic after almost being raped, but I've never known anyone who was, so I cant really write that well on it. My writing is mostly from my experiences, and from what I've watched about Inuyasha. If anyone has any suggestions for next chapter on how she would act it would be much appreciated.

Just wanted to let everyone know that I gave xagor-sama 2 weeks to beta. He didn't and I bet you all got tired of waiting so here it is.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**

Catwomen – NOW THAT IS A REVIEW!!!!! I loved your review. That's for the info it was a great help and I appreciate what you did. Just wondering if you got my email I sent back. If you didn't I'll resend it.

Crystal Mizuka – Yo, here's the new chapter. Give me your email address or screen name and I'll email/IM you when a new chapter is out. Sigh, you actually trust him with doing that?? Lol, I really have to bug to get him to do stuff since he's so lazy!

The Soultaker – Big fight is later on ... maybe like when they get together. Sorry for the late update, but it not my fault.

The Creator – Sigh, did you only read the first chapter. All is explained of why he lets himself get beat up. But hey, sometimes I even thing they don't do things the right way, but it an AU, and my fic.

Votuse - LOL, ya that was a great idea if I do say so myself. Thanks for reviewing.

moongoddess07 – Hey, this is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic so don't worry. Sorry for not updating fast, but the next chapter is coming out soon.

Rezol – Hey, that is a weird but coo idea now that I got it. Maybe I'll do something with that. Actually I really like that idea and idea's are zooming around now. Thanks

Draechaeli – So do I, so do I. It may be healthy to talk to yourself, but not to call yourself stupid.


	16. You're My Friend

"You're My Friend"

* * *

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed but still in a lot of pain. She was surprised to find something lightly gripping her stomach. Rubbing her eyes trying to get her mind to wake up she realized she was in a sitting position. Feeling something hard and firm, yet comfortable behind her she turned slightly grimacing in pain to face the person. Catching sight of silver she instantly remembered what had happened the night before. Blushing that she was still in Inuyasha's arms she softly called out "Good morning." 

Realizing Kagome was finally awake Inuyasha replied back "Morning but think you can get off me now?" 

Turing back around to face him Kagome gave him a level 1 glare. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you get off on pissing me off? What happened to the nice, kind, and gentle Inuyasha that was there last night?"

"Getting of on pissing you off, hmm, sounds like a cool idea. It was already a hobby, but maybe doing that will make it even more interesting."

Wrinkling her nose Kagome choked out "Eww, that's disgusting."

Inuyasha's laughter could be heard ringing through the walls. "Don't get used to my niceness, it was once in a lifetime event." Noticing that Kagome wasn't paying any attention to what he had said he turned to look finding her smiling brightly. Getting irritated he roughly asked "What's so funny?"

"I never heard you laugh before and I'm just happy that I could see that side of you, that's all."

Instantly the Hanyou in question regained control of his face, replacing the joyous one with a scowl.

"You can't fool me, I've already seen it and won't forget it. But we need to get to school soon and I need to call momma to tell her where I am ... and what happened. Anyway, got anything for breakfast?" she asked, again grimacing in pain as she got up.

"Unless you're cooking, the only thing I'm eating is ramen" Inuyasha shot back getting up as well.

Kagome sighed, not really feeling like making anything but not having a choice she proceeded to walk out the door. She was stopped however, by Inuyasha. "Stay here, my father didn't leave for work, and he smells really angry. I want you to stay here. Promise me you won't come out no matter what you hear."

"Why?" Kagome asked very confused.

"Just promise me" demanded Inuyasha, determined to get an answer out of her. "I don't ask for much, just please don't come out."

Never seeing him so determined Kagome let this one slide. "Fine whatever, but you better bring me something to eat if you won't let me go outside."

"Alright" and with that Inuyasha headed off to meet his demise.

Immediately upon entering the living room he was met with very angry eyes. "Who is that girl and why the fuck is she here?"

"Her name is Kagome. She was being raped and before I could ask her where she lived she passed out. She said she didn't want to go to the hospital so I brought her here. I thought you didn't care what I did anyway, so what's bringing a girl to my room make any difference to you?" Inuyasha lied, not wanting another twenty questions about how he knew the girl.

His answer was a fist to the face. Inuyasha was knocked back onto a table as the back of his head smashed into a vase shattering it as well ripping his head open. Blood tainted and colored his silver white hair although he felt nothing. He was vaguely aware that his foster father was still beating and punching on him, yet he didn't care. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with his brother Seji.

Kagome was listening intently, although she didn't have to try hard as both people were screaming. Surprised that what seemed like his father, was mad at him for bringing a beaten girl to his house, Kagome awaited Inuyasha's reply. What he had said amazed her greatly. 'Not once did he give himself any credit. I would think that with his ego that would have been the first thing he would have said. Maybe I'm really wrong about him.' Shattering glass brought her out of her musing. 'What was that? I know I promised to Inuyasha that I would stay in here but maybe something happened.' Her resolve to stay inside was broken as she heard what could only be a groan of pain defiantly coming from Inuyasha. Quietly stepping outside Kagome slowly sneaked across the floor to where the noises where coming from. Slowly turning around the last corner Kagome gave an audible gasp finding Inuyasha sprawled on a table, glass and blood all over and his father beating him to a pulp.

Running toward Inuyasha she screamed bloody murder "**STOP IT!!!!**" Placing herself over Inuyasha's body as the man stopped his pummeling barrage. Sobbing to herself she quietly asked "Why do you hit him? Why do you treat him so badly? He saved my life and this is how to repay him? What kind of father are you?"

"Saving a life is a small deed for all he has done. One small good dead can't replace all the things he has done in his life. Shit, even living is a crime for the Hanyou."

"Why do you treat him like that? He's a good person if you take the time to see him for who he is, not what he is. He cared enough to save me, and make sure I was alright. Isn't that enough to show you he is a good person?"

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do and how to act inside my own house? Get the hell out of here before I kick you out."

Refusing to budge and gripping Inuyasha's bloody shirt even tighter Kagome screamed back "No, not until I make sure Inuyasha is OK."

"That's it" he told her as his hand flew back preparing to slap Kagome. Just before he made contact Inuyasha's hand flew to intercept grabbing his father's wrist midair.

"It's one thing to hit me as I don't care what you do to me. You touch her, and I'll maim and beat you so hard you'll be wishing and begging for me to kill you" he told his foster father with a glare so harsh and hot that he would have been melted to the floor.

Getting the feeling that he better not push Inuyasha anymore he angrily stomped out the house slamming the door behind him.

Waiting for the door to slam shut Inuyasha screamed at Kagome "I thought I told you to wait inside. Now because you came out he's gonna be even more pissed off when he gets back home."

Kagome who was already crying sobbed even harder at hearing his words. "Why do you let him do that to you? I know you are stronger than him."

To this Kagome got no answer as Inuyasha schooled his face to an indifferent mask. Sighing because she knew she wasn't going to get any answers she continued. "I never knew what you have to face day in and day out. It makes me so angry that so many people could treat you so harshly. Even your own father, your own family, and he treats you with even less respect than the rest of the world."

"I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me. Besides he's not my real father, I was adopted by him." Inuyasha shot back looking everywhere besides at the girl in front of him.

"Inuyasha look at me." When he didn't comply Kagome grabbed his face and gently moved it so that he was looking at her. "You don't have to lie to me. I know it hurts you, every time you get rejected and scorned, maybe not so much anymore because you're used to it but it still hurts. I'm just glad that you found new friends. And I kind of figured you were adopted, you two look nothing alike."

"Who, I have no friends and I don't need anyone either" replied Inuyasha, ignoring the last part of her speech.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to, even you. If you don't have any friends then who was that girl you were with yesterday?"

"Who Megu? I broke off with her today at lunch."

Confused Kagome asked "Why"

Inuyasha glared at her "What, is that your favorite question or something?"

At this Kagome laughed. "Only with you because I don't understand you sometimes, well most of the time. When I think I finally understand you, you do something so different from what I expect and I have to start at first base again. Like right now."

"Why do you want to understand me?" Inuyasha asked confused as well.

"Because that's what friends do right? We're friends right?"

Looking at her like she was stupid Inuyasha shot back "Didn't I tell you that I didn't want friends and didn't need them?"

"And I told that everyone needs people they can talk to." Kagome thought for a second. "I'll make you a deal. You can be my friend, but I don't have to be your friend. How's that?"

"Are you stupid or something?"

Instantly turning sad Kagome was reminded of all the stupid things that happened last night. "Yes, I'm stupid. If I was smart I would have seen what was happening before my very eyes and THAT wouldn't have happened. Momma basically told me that was going to happen and I didn't listen thinking that Hojo was a good guy inside. I was blinded by my false feelings because I wanted someone to love me. I didn't even listen to my own mother." Falling to her knee's Kagome put her hands to her face and started crying again. "I don't know what I can do to thank you. If it hadn't been for you I don't know what I would have done."

Unable to think of anything to comfort the crying girl he scooped up the girl and set her in his lap again. Feeling Inuyasha pick her up she clung to him but stopped as she felt something wet her shirt. Leaning back a bit she gasp as she saw his blood all over his hair and shirt. Jumping off him Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "You're bleeding all over. Get in the shower and clean up so I can check your wounds."

"Keh, I'm not a weak human, I'll be fine. The cut will close in an hour and the marks and bruises will be gone by tomorrow."

"They still could get infected, now go take a shower and get all the blood off you."

"Whatever Bitch" shot Inuyasha as he sighed in defeat heading off to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha met Kagome who was waiting for him in the living room disinfect in one hand and gauze in the other. Seeing the determined look in her eyes he again sighed and sat down in front of her crying out in pain as the disinfect hit his cut on the head. Another ten minutes later of 'bitching and complaining', as Kagome named it, Inuyasha had won out as there were no bandages or gauze on his face.

Turning to Kagome he asked "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want to."

"Don't blame you, your face is covered in bruises."

"Speaking of that, can you get me some Tylenol? My face and chest are really hurting again. Every time I turn it kill's the cut on my chest. My face hurts regardless."

Inuyasha looked sad for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him earlier."

Giving him a smile Kagome shot back in a baby voice, "Ahh look little Inuyasha said he was sorry."

"Fine Bitch I'm taking that back."

Kagome just laughed.

Inuyasha just stood there listening to her laughter. 'Her laughter is so carefree and full of happiness. It's like music to my ears. Normally when people laugh it hurt my ears, but hers sounds like music, beautiful music.'

"Come on Dog-Boy, we should head back to my house, momma is probably so worried about me. You're coming with me right?"

"Keh" replied Inuyasha as he gently scooped up Kagome into his arms bridal style, jumped onto the rooftop and ran like the wind.

Kagome slapped his chest as Inuyasha smirked. "Warn me before you do that, you practically scared me to death."

"Kay Bitch."

"You better Dog-Boy."

"Be happy that I'm carrying you around, I could just drop you." Proving his point he let go only to grab her again. Looking down he was surprised to find her looking at him with an annoyed face.

"What? You think I would be scared? I knew you wouldn't drop me."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"You're my friend, why shouldn't I trust my friends?"

Changing the subject and not wanting to answer Inuyasha stopped in front of her door and set her on the ground. Gathering her courage Kagome gave a hesitant knock. Three seconds later the door was flown open and Mrs. Higurashi stood in front of her already crying. Inuyasha blinked and noticed that both Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome were in a death grip hug, both crying and soaking each others shirts. 'Wow, humans can move fast when they want to.'

Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the hug and prepared to slap her. Inuyasha was going to have none of this. 'I don't care who they are, Kagome has been hurt enough for one day. I won't even let her own mother attack her.'

Grabbing her hand midair Inuyasha shouted angrily "Take a good look at her face Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome has been hurt enough for one day." Inuyasha let her hand go as Kagome asked her mother "Let's go inside momma." Mrs. Higurashi just stood there in shock of what had happened and the bruises all over her daughters face.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the couch on one side while Mrs. Higurashi sat in a chair across from them staring them down.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and was met with hesitant eyes, begging him to start. He shot back a confused look and Kagome responded with a pleading one. Getting what she was saying he sighed in defeat wondering how Kagome had convinced him to start talking he turned back to look at Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs. Higurashi watched the strange set of looks with great interest not understanding any of it. 'They seem to be in there own little world and they completely understand what the other is saying. They would make a great couple as they understand each other pretty well. Now if they both weren't so stubborn that would be a lot easier.' Recognizing the sigh Inuyasha gave off Mrs. Higurashi got the feeling that whatever they were arguing about Inuyasha had lost. Getting annoyed at waiting Mrs. Higurashi asked "Is one of you going to tell me what is going on."

Inuyasha looked at her and started with a huff while crossing his arms looking annoyed. "I had ditched at lunch and was wandering around town when I heard Kagome scream. I didn't know it was her at first, but after I thought about it I recognized her voice. I ran as fast as I could to where she was and saw Hojo lying over her and about to defile her. I stopped him, knocked him out and grabbed Kagome. While escaping she past out. I didn't know where she wanted to go, so I took her to my place where I knew she would be safe. Kagome can tell you the rest" Inuyasha said as fast as he could while giving Kagome a glare, daring her to argue with him.

'So that's what they were arguing about, who was going to talk first. Wait a minute, defile her. Kagome was raped by Hojo?'

Seeing her mother panic Kagome quickly shot out "Inuyasha saved me before Hojo got that far momma."

And with that Kagome gave an edited version of what happened leaving all the parts out about Inuyasha cleaning and cuddling with her, and most importantly what happened with his foster father.

Inuyasha was inwardly relieved that Kagome hadn't said anything about what his foster father had done.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha wondering where he got the bruises. Inuyasha seeing her questioning stare at his face answered her silent question. "Hojo had a knife hence the cut on my head. While I was trying to disarm him he cut me and got a few good punches on me. It doesn't matter, it'll all be healed by tomorrow morning."

Not believing a word he had said Mrs. Higurashi just stared at him. 'I've seen Hojo and what he can do. I know he would be no match for the Hanyou standing in front of me. There is something that they both aren't telling me. I will have to figure this out later.'

Turning back to Kagome she told her sternly, "Kagome you need to get to the hospital, but do you want to report him?"

Kagome thought for a moment then looked back at her mother. "I don't think so. The beating Inuyasha gave him was enough. If I reported him it would cause a big ruckus, and Inuyasha will get in trouble for doing all that damage to Hojo. I don't think he'll report because that'll lead to him raping me so I think I'm safe for the time being."

Inuyasha was very surprised that she didn't want to do anything about what had happened. 'So the only thing that is stopping her is me? I won't have that.' "Don't worry about what happens to me. You just go ahead and do what you want to, I don't care what happens to me."

Kagome turned to glare at Inuyasha. "Don't say that, of course I care what happens to you. I may not be your friend, but I told you before, you're my friend, and I care what happens to you. Besides even if you didn't stop him and he did end up raping me I still wouldn't have reported him. Sure I would have been deeply hurt, but I would have proven to him that I could get over it. More importantly I would have shown him that he was the evil person I pointed him out to be. I would have made him see who he was so he could change himself to be a better person. That's what's important."

Mrs. Higurashi brought them out of there argument. "Kagome are you sure?"

Pausing for a second Kagome responded back "Yes momma."

"Well then, lets head off to the hospital to get you looked at."

* * *

**A/N**

xiamurgodx

**Still Looking for someone extra to beta!!!!**

Anyway, here is a fast update since I didn't update for a while. On to the story ... I think that was a Kagome thing to do don't you guys think so? Anyway, that's what I thought would happen, but don't think that Hojo is getting off the hook, his time will come soon. Next chapter is hopefully gonna be pretty fluffy. It's already half written. I'm gonna start to update faster because I am getting better with my writing. I'm not gonna wait for days on end for Xagor-sama, so if he beta it that's cool, if not oh well.

* * *

**Reviewer Responses**

Catwomen – Hehe, glad u liked that chapter because it took a hell of a long time to write. You wanted a fast update well here it is.

eveilpristess345 – 'kool' – come on man, at least spell it right.

Draechaeli – Oh ya, you know hojo's beating is coming. Hmm, castration sounds like a good idea.

unholy-blaze – Sigh, read the fic, then review!!!!

Inu-girl1 – That's funny but ill read ur fic. By the way glad u like my fic and thanks for reviewing.


	17. Forced Apology

Sheesh, fanficion was down for a while, and I was away for the weekend,but incase you didn't see the update in media miner that I posted before I left here it is. Sorry about the slow update on Fan fiction.

"Forced Apology"

* * *

Hojo woke up from the throbbing pain and being chilled to the bone. As he slowly pushed himself up from the floor he fell with a thud hitting his already bruised head. 

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard who did this to me."

Using the last of his strength he crawled to his pants and grabbed his cell phone. Knowing he needed a favor from a youkai so they could smell who was on him he decided he had two choices. 'I can call Koga but if he smells what I was doing to Kagome he's gonna kill me and I can't deal with him right now. The second choice is Naraku. I really don't want to call him, but I have no choice.'

"What is you want Hojo?" Naraku demanded with a cold voice, irritated at being annoyed so early in the morning.

"I got jumped by a youkai in an alley while trying to fuck my bitch. It was dark and I didn't see him coming, and I didn't get a chance to see his face. I think I know who it was, but I need to confirm it."

"Inuyasha" Naraku accused the unspoken criminal.

"Right" Hojo confirmed.

"This is getting out of hand. He is causing too much trouble and I myself will be there personally."

"Thank you Naraku-dono."

A dry chuckle could be heard over the phone. "No, thank you, as I know you will pay well."

"Anything you wish Naraku-dono."

* * *

Lying on the hospital bed Kagome was bored out of her mind. Turning to face Inuyasha who was sitting next to her she spoke softly. "You should really go to school." 

"Why, I know most of what they're going to teach me. And what if Hojo comes back?" scoffed Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled.

"What are you smiling about Bitch?"

"Looks like I'm growing on you. Since when did you care what happens to me?"

Inuyasha just glared at her as he stood to leave for school. Before getting to the door Kagome called out after him "I'm glad you're leaving for school, even though I want you here, but don't be mad at me."

Turning to look back at her Inuyasha gave her a soft look. "Keh."

As he walked out the door he could hear Kagome giggle loud enough so he could hear "Kagome 1, Dog-Boy 0."

Mumbling to himself he smirked. "So we're keeping score now are we?"

Inuyasha walked into an almost empty school as he was late to class. Walking into his math class he found his teacher smirking at him.

"Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late to class and have detention. Maybe that'll teach you be on time. Do you want it after school or for two lunch periods Inuyasha?"

Remembering that Kagome was still in the hospital he promptly replied back, "I'll take the two lunch periods _sensei_" sneered Inuyasha.

"Good, I would like to see you after class as well."

"Keh" Inuyasha shot back as he glared at the teacher taking his seat.

Staring off into space Inuyasha became lost in thought thinking about how he was going to torture and maim Hojo. 'Maybe I'll break all his fingers? Naw, that's not cruel enough. How about tearing off his arms and legs? That'll probably kill the weak human. Hmm, what else can I do? I mean come on he was about to shove his ... wait that's it! I'm gonna castrate his ass so that way he can never commit the same crime again. Fucking ass, forcing girls to do that sort of thing with him.' The ringing of the bell brought Inuyasha out of his thinking as he stood up and walked out of the classroom ignoring the math teacher's callings. Second, third and fourth period were all the same, Inuyasha thinking and getting excited about castrating Hojo and the fun he was going to have. As the fourth period bell rang he headed off to grab some lunch never thinking about when, how, or what Kagome would think or do if he castrated Hojo. Choosing to ignore his detention he sat down inside the lunchroom to eat lunch by himself. So lost inside his fantasies he never heard or saw Megu sit down across from him.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped his head up from his food to look at the intruder. Finding Megu he slightly relaxed but chose to ignore the question.

"Why are you here? Why don't you go eat with Ino and Miroku?"

"Well why don't you come with me and we'll all eat together. I thought you were my friend" Megu replied slightly hurt.

"Why do you want to be my friend? You don't gain anything out of it. You'll just be scorned, rejected, isolated, teased, and laughed at when you're with me. There has never been a person who has chosen to stay with me that has either lived or deeply hurt. Kikyo was killed in my arms. All those who wanted to be my friends where rejected by all their other friends, like Ino did to you yesterday. Yesterday Kagome was raped by her boyfriend because she was hanging around me. There is never any good to be around me so I just want you to leave. I don't care what you say just don't come near me anymore."

Megu just stared at him in shock not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Instead of replying back she just stood up and ran out of sight. Inuyasha just smiled, ignoring the slight smell of tears as he softly whispered "Good, this is how it should be. Now all I have to do is stop thinking about Kagome and all will be good."

Almost at the end of lunch Inuyasha stood up and started heading for his next class. Walking down the hall way he spotted Miroku who gave him a death glare. Stopping in his tracks he quickly challenged back "You got a problem with me?"

Miroku just kept walking toward him never taking his eyes of him and only stopping when he was arms length away from Inuyasha. When Miroku looked away, distracted by a pretty girl down the hall Inuyasha took a step forward ignoring him when he was punched to the floor. Miroku jumped and straddled him while he whipped out a seal from somewhere inside his shirt.

"You mess around with my friends again and I'll banish you to the only place that'll accept you."

Inuyasha just boredly look back at him pointing out the obvious "You're a monk?"

"Damn straight. You'd better have apologized to Megu by tomorrow for what you did." Miroku added as an afterthought "She came back crying hysterically for a good twenty minutes."

"Keh, like I care."

"You'd better" Miroku softly called out as he walked away.

* * *

As school had finished Inuyasha found that he had nothing to do. Not wanting to check up on Kagome Inuyasha took to one of his favorite pastimes, wandering around town. An hour later he found himself standing in front of the gym he had been trying to avoid. Shaking his head he headed inside to face his demise. 

"Irasshai _Kawase-sam_. Can I get you anything today?"

Inuyasha just stared at her expecting the attitude but couldn't contain the small growl that came out. "Is that how you treat all your customers? What is with you that every time I come inside here I'm met with a fucking bad attitude? I came here to apologize, but I guess that was pretty stupid of me seeing how you're gonna be like this. So just fuck off."

He brushed past Megu who was just staring in shock as he headed off to the locker room to change. After changing Inuyasha walked out and was met with a familiar situation. Megu was standing there with four drinks, three bottles of water and once iced tea.

Megu started off softly and slowly. "So, who made you come here to apologize? You don't seem like the type that would come here on your own free will."

Inuyasha just chuckled. "It was Miroku. I really don't want to mess with a monk, he could purify my ass, and he looked pretty serious. Look I ..."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand now that it's very hard for you to trust people, just give me a chance."

"Look, yesterday and today were just really bad days. Please don't tell anyone this, but do you know Kagome?"

"Higurashi?"

"Ya." Inuyasha paused for a second. "Her boyfriend found her hanging around me and decided to punish her for it by raping her. I stopped him before he got too far, but things like happen when you're around me. Not many people like a disgusting Hanyou like myself."

"Why do you call yourself disgusting?"

"That's what I am right? I'm not normal and I can't hide my appearance like normal Youkai."

"But that's ..."

Inuyasha interrupted with a "Keh" that ended any further discussion.

Megu sighed knowing that he didn't want to talk about it any further.

"Did you come here to chat or are you gonna work out? Maybe give me another show?"

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly, "Only for a while, I gotta get to the hospital."

"Can you wait a while till I get off work so I can come with?"

Thinking for a moment Inuyasha replied back. "Keh. Do what you want."

"So I take that as a yes?" giggled Megu.

* * *

**A/N**

Does anyone know how to spell tipee? Is is tepee, teepee???? I cant find it in spell check.

Still looking for new beta as you can see in this chapter, is not really up to par, but I did my best. Part of it is because I have a bunch of ideas and I'm not sure what to put where so the writing is a bit muddled. Next chapter is gonna be pretty long. Megu meets Kagome, Hojo meets up with Naraku, and the tipee is gonna start!

**  
****Reviewer Responses****

* * *

**

**Kirei Ashita** – Thank you for your support, it means a lot to me. Glad you like my story.

**Draechaeli** – No, I no for fact that Inuyasha could very well get into trouble. He did almost kill Hojo and could be taken to jail for attempted murder. Yes the sentence would be lighter because Kagome was being raped, but he didn't need to go that far, as far as the law is concerned. Heehee. Anyway, to me it didn't seem like Kagome would do that sort of thing. Since nothing really happened, except her getting beat up, I don't think she would go to the police. Sure there will be side effects, but I'll worry about that later. Already got a few things planed for that.

Oh ya, the castration part is just 4 u!

**queenserena(the lazy, not signed in one)** – YOU R LAZY, SIGN IN NEXT TIME! Lol, J/K. Any way, all I got to say is hehee.


	18. Out Of The Hospital

Kagome was sitting in bed waiting for some sort of entertainment to come her way. Tired of watching TV, reading her romance novel, and no one to talk to she had taken to counting the dots on the ceiling.

"Seven-hundred-fifty-five, seven-hundred-fifty-six, Seven-hundred-fifty-seven"

Suddenly a hand popped in her face causing her to bolt upright in her bed as she clutched her chest, heart racing a mile a minute. Seeing silver hair out of the corner of her eye, anger quickly replaced the fear that had controlled her.

"Inuyasha you almost gave me a heart attack." she yelled.

Inuyasha looked around mimicking a confused look. "Well aren't we in a hospital? They would be able to save you right?" His face lost the lost look as a small grin took its place.

"Be nice to girls in the hospital Inuyasha" said Megu as she walked into the room, taking time to playfully nudge her elbow into Inuyasha's side.

"Keh, I just wanted to make the score even."

Not even paying any attention to what Inuyasha said, Kagome's eye's locked on to the girl who just walked in unannounced. The girl just stared back at her, Inuyasha ignored as the two tried to stare each other down. Inuyasha looked blankly from each other not understanding what the sudden silence was about.

"Jeez, what are you two doing? Waiting till the other blinks? Sorry Megu, Kagome's gonna beat you there, she could stare down Taka-sensei." said Inuyasha laughing at his own joke. Megu's cheeks warmed slightly as she jerked her head to break eye contact. 'She's jealous of me that I have Inuyasha's attention.' Kagome realized 'What a dumb thing to be mad about, but I wont stop being his friend especially since it took so long for him to trust me. Not just to make this little princess feel better about herself.'

Not wanting to let on that she had realized what this mystery girl was thinking, Kagome shot back "Aren't you suppose to introduce yourself when you tag along to see someone else's friend? Or would a Dog-Boy not know such a simple thing as manners?"

Inuyasha just chuckled, glad to see that Kagome was getting back to her old self. "Keh, Megu just wanted to tag along to see if you wanted to tee-pee Taka-sensei's house. You're getting of the hospital today aren't you?"

"Yea, doctor says I'm fine except for all the bruising, but that's gonna hurt for a while."

"Like that would stop you" Inuyasha grinned "Great so you're coming. Twelve tonight be ready with some toilet paper"

Before Kagome could protest, Megu simply smirked at her. "Come on Inuyasha, you know she's to preppy to be up that late, let alone be out that late. Plus she's probably to chicken to dare sneaking out so don't even bother with her."

Inuyasha broke out laughing at this, as Kagome became memorized by his face. Inuyasha? Laughing? Snapping out of her trance when she remembered the question at hand, Kagome shot back "Who are you to answer for me? What if I said I wanted to go?"

"Like that would happen." Megu said flatly.

"I'm not going anyway because I got stuff to do." Kagome replied back stiffly.

"How cute. Little Kagome's afraid of the dark and doesn't want to come? Knew you were a little chicken and too scared to come with us."

Megu started the chicken dance "Bawk Bawk, Baw Bawk."

"I didn't know you still a bedtime Kagome. What are you? 10?" challenged Inuyasha with a twinkle in his eye.

Kagome recognized the look in his eye as a challenge and knew better than to back down. 'Megu's taunting I can take. I will NOT however, let Inuyasha get the better of me. That'll just be an excuse to annoy me even more.'

"Alright, I'll take you on Inuyasha. When do you want me ready?"

Inuyasha was about to respond when Mrs. Higurashi entered the room with a smile to see visitors for her daughter. "Ready for what Kagome?" she asked looking at the guests.

Kagome tactically ignored the question, instead asking Inuyasha "Inuyasha why don't you introduce your friend to my Okaa-san."

"No need for that Inuyasha, I can introduce myself" Megu said turning to Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm Megu and it's nice to meet you Higurashi-san" said with a smile and a bow.

Allowing herself to take the bait Mrs. Higurashi reminded herself to ask again what her daughter meant by what she said. "Nice to meet you to Megu-san."

Turning to Kagome she asked "Kagome the doctors just released you. Are you gonna go out with your friends or do you want to head home? It's up to you, but I think you would want to go home and freshen up, right?"

Kagome looked herself up and down and quivered which caused Inuyasha to grab his ribs, trying not to laugh hysterically in front of her mother. Glaring at Inuyasha while she spoke to her mother "I definitely want to take a nice long bath and get out of these hospital clothes. Is that OK with you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped laughing abruptly and gave a curt nod as a response. His eyes twinkled at her before heading out the room only stopping when Megu asked what her number was. Kagome only stared at the girl in front of her trying to figure what game she was playing. Not being able to figure it out, she gave up and watched the girl walk out the hospital room with the asked for information.

"What was that about?" Ms. Higurashi asked after the guests had left.

"What Megu? I have no idea?" Kagome said innocently.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her the look that said 'I know you know what I'm talking about so stop avoiding my question.'

Kagome replied with the most innocent look she could muster.

Her answer was "Kagome" which Kagome cringed at. That tone always meant trouble no matter how you went about it. The motherly tone that seemed to make your insides disappear somewhere around your ankles.

"I already knew your answer would be no and I told Inuyasha this. He still thinks he's going to get me to come and that's why he asked me when I would be ready." Kagome saying the first thing that sounded believable.

"Uhh, Kagome, you were the one who asked when you were supposed to be ready."

Panic quickly took over her face as she tried to think of something else that would get her out of the current situation. Finally setting on a teenagers last ditch effort to change the subject, Kagome used one of the oldest tricks in the book with what she hoped was a determined, yet straight face.

"Momma, I'm sixteen years old already, don't you think I deserve a little privacy? Don't you trust me to make the right decisions with my life?"

Mrs. Higurashi was shocked to hear this from her daughter. 'Where is this coming from, what brought this about and what in the world is going on?' Staring at her daughters face she finally caught the look of uncertainty. 'So she was scared that she got caught in her lie, and now she's hoping that this one will work. This must be something really important to her if she's willing to lie to me twice. Why does it not surprise me that Inuyasha has something to do with this?' With a tone that no child should ever dare disobey Mrs. Higurashi asked for the last time "Kagome, for the last time, what is going on?"

Kagome heaved a deep a sigh. 'So my plan didn't work. Should I make up a story or just get this over with? I already know what Okaa-san is gonna say. "Kagome dear, first of all there's no need to go strolling around that late at night. Second of all what you plan to do is illegal, and if you get caught you could end up in jail, or get a hefty fine with hours on end of community service. Do you think it's worth all that just to have an hour fun tee-peeing some person's house? Anyway, you shouldn't do on to others what others might do to you. Besides, you only want to go because everyone you know is going. And if everyone jumped off a bridge would you? And just more blah, blah, blah." Resigning her fate to death by lecture, she told her mother the truth'

"Inuyasha wanted me to go out with him and Megu tonight to tee-pee someone's house. I wasn't going to go but Inuyasha somehow suckered me into it and I told him I'll be ready at twelve."

Mrs. Higurashi had a moment of thought. 'This probably has more to do with Megu-san than Inuyasha. It's funny to see my daughter get jealous so I guess I'll let her go.'

"Just don't get caught dear" said Mrs. Higurashi as she slowly walked out of the room. Kagome was glad she was in a hospital, for if Inuyasha scaring didn't give her that heart attack, she was sure what her mother just said would.

* * *

Kagome, dressed in a black sweater and tight fitting black jeans, had been lying on her bed reading a romance novel for nearly three hours, was waiting for Inuyasha to show up. Around eleven thirty she finally she heard a light tap on her window. Turning to look out the window she opened her mouth to scream when she saw a person squatting on her window sill. Her scream was cut short, however when Inuyasha jumped and grabbed her around the waist and mouth.

"Quite Bitch, do you want to wake up your Okaa-san?" He demanded in a heated whisper.

Kagome glared back waiting for him to remove his hand. "I already talked with her about it and she said I could go. Now hold on a minute so I can tell her I'm leaving."

Five minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the house each with a stack of toilet paper in hand. Opening the almost full trunk of Miroku's Jeep both dumped the paper inside still glaring at each other. Inuyasha took the front seat while Kagome scooted as far away as possible from Megu. As soon as everyone got situated the taunting started.

"So nice of you to join us Kagome-sama" Miroku said with a grin.

"Well, I'm especially surprised that you could make it Kagome. I thought that Inuyasha would have to drag you out of your room to get you to come. And here you went out and told your mother where you were going. Learn to live a little would you Higurashi?" Megu half joked.

Megu and Miroku were the only one's laughing. Inuyasha on the other hand was getting angry at the girl sitting behind him. 'We come out here to chill, which I rarely do, and all she's doing is picking and making fun of Kagome? She practically begged her to come.'

Miroku picked up Inuyasha's mood. 'Hmm he's getting pissed off at Megu's making fun of Kagome. I wonder what happened that between them that he gets this protective of her. They seem pretty close in their own little way. Megu has no chance of getting Inuyasha at this rate. Either Kagome was there first or whatever Megu did to piss him off screwed up her chances; although I get the feeling Inuyasha and Kagome have known each other for a while. Now I probably should break things up before Kagome gets pissed off and leaves or decides to fight back. Even worse would be Inuyasha losing his temper and making a fool of ... to late"

"Would all of you just shut the fuck up. We didn't bring her here just to poke fun, and I don't wanna listen to you're shit the whole way there."

Megu rolled her eyes muttering an apology but otherwise kept to herself the rest of the way there. Kagome on the other hand was very stunned. She had expected to endure Megu's taunting and jealousy the whole trip. 'I wonder why he did that? I don't think he's ever been so nice in front of other people before. Something must be bothering him for him to act like that and I'm going to find out what it is.'

* * *

A/N

xiamurgodx

Oh ya, school is finally giving me a break. For those who are worried I won't finish the story, no worries. I plan to finish and I guarantee this won't happen again. Thanks to all the readers who stay with me till the end. By the way sorry for no reviewer responces, I'm already tried of writing and i wanted to post the chapter already.

XAGOR888-SAMA

Guess who's back :) (back again, xagor-sama's back, tell a friend (xiamurgodx)) Finally got some time to myself since one of my most evil classes was only a semester long and is finally OVER! Now I can beta some more and give the devoted fans of this fic, who TOTALLY rock btw, me n gods combined talents. Hope to have more fun doing this and hope you enjoy this too! Cya next chappy ;)


	19. Busted

"Busted"

For info, I tried to upload on monday, but I couldn't log on till today for sum odd reason. Anyway ... for is the long awaited...

Miroku was trying hard not to laugh his ass off as he observed the scene before him. He very well knew why Inuyasha was acting the way he was and that's what made it even funnier to him. 'That baka. Could he be any more obvious about how he feels? I'm surprised that none of the girls have figured it out, but they do say love is blind.' After thinking about that Miroku couldn't contain his laughter any more and just bust out laughing, which earned him three angry glares.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

Miroku just shook his head and pulled the car over to laugh even harder. "It's … just … that … you … guys … are soooo … cute."

Inuyasha upgraded his glare into a death glare. "You do want to get married right? Because at the rate you're going your wife isn't going to be too pleased with your performance."

Hearing that Miroku shut up, while Kagome and Megu replaced his laughter. After a while Miroku spoke up trying to defend his 'honor' "Dude, you shouldn't joke about that."

Inuyasha leaned in slightly while raising an eyebrow "Joke?"

Miroku laughed nervously while resuming his driving. In the background Megu chimed in between fits of laughter "I dunno Inuyasha, maybe you should do it anyway, you know, for the sake of mankind."

"Hehe yea" joined Kagome. "You wouldn't want a whole army of little Miroku's running around now would you?"

"Hmm" said Inuyasha, nodding sagely "Your right. Miroku, pull over. I'ma bag me some balls and then some."

"You've got to be kidding me. Like anyone in their right mind would pull over after hearing that."

"Then your in luck aren't you Miroku-chan" laughed Megu.

"See if I ever give any of you a ride again." Miroku said while pouting. "I thought you loved me Megu-chan."

"Don't call me that you hentai" Megu shouted while smacking Miroku upside the head.

"Don't you know your not suppose to hit the driver. Distracting the driver creates accidents. Just look at the cat back there."

"CAT! What cat?" Kagome and Megu both yelled and looked behind them.

"Ha-ha I was just kidding girls, lighten up will ..." Miroku said, his sentenced interrupted by dual thumps, the second softer than the first.

"Oh my god! You just killed a squirrel!" Kagome gasped unable to take her eyes off the hump in the middle of the road quickly disappearing into the night.

"Well, that's what happens when you hit me. Lesson learned girls?" Miroku said, quite pleased with himself. Before he got far into his self gratification, a sudden pain at the back of his head jolted him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell did you do that for? What did that squirrel ever do to you, HUH!" Megu yelled as she continued beating on Miroku.

"OI! Stop that, we don't want him dead, at least not while he's driving." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Megu's wrist before she could hit Miroku for the eleventh time.

"Humph. Well I suppose you do have a point there" Megu admitted reluctantly.

"Keh, of course I have a point" Inuyasha said as he released her wrist. The group continued their drive in silence, even Miroku was quiet. In fact he was so quiet that his friends wondered if anything was wrong. The feelings were amplified when he ran a stop sign followed by a red light at a busy intersection, which luckily nobody was at.

"Um Miroku? You do know what you're doing, right?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Of course he does. He's driving like an ass to get back at us" Megu said stiffly.

"Hey I'm not the one who smacked him like twenty times" Kagome argued back, not wanting to get into more trouble from Miroku.

Megu was about to reply back when Inuyasha interrupted their cat-fight. "Um ... Megu, I think you killed him" said Inuyasha as he shook Miroku lightly, "I think he passed out from that beating you gave him."

"He's just playing" Megu stated as she hit his head again "Wake up you lazy bum, enough playing around, the jokes over." After she hit him for the 12th time, Miroku's body slumped to the right, taking the steering wheel along with him. The car began to spin in circles, each person in the vehicle started to scream albeit at different pitches. Kagome sounded like a woman who realized she was giving birth to a watermelon. Megu meanwhile was doing a splendid imitation of a cat that just got dumped into a bathtub. Inuyasha didn't scream, he just cursed his head off.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE?" **Inuyasha shouted on the top of his lungs as he reached over to grab the steering wheel from his unconscious friend. Kagome meanwhile, grabbed the nearest liquid she could, intent to pour it on Miroku to wake him up. She grabbed the paper cup sitting in the drink rest nearest her, ripped off the lid, and proceeded to douse Miroku with the unknown liquid.

"**WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S HOT OW OW OW" **Miroku shouted as he came to, thrashing in a desperate attempt to get what Kagome spilled off of him. This was actually a good thing, for Miroku's stopped all attempt at driving, allowing Inuyasha to bring the car out of its insane spin to a halt. No sooner had the car stopped than Miroku flew out of his seat, flaying his arms about and screaming he was on fire. Those left in the car just stopped and caught their breath, Inuyasha finally asking Kagome what it was she splashed him with.

"Um I dunno, let me check" she said as she looked at the cup still clutched in her hand.

A green emblem with the word "Starbucks" greeted her with promise of caffeine. "Coffee"

Meanwhile Miroku was still running around claiming that his skin was melting and running around, although not as energetic as he first was.

"Well that's a new way for coffee to energize you. You know, they could make a lot more money charging the same price and just throwing boiling water in your face." Remarked Inuyasha.

"I heard that!" Miroku exclaimed as the trio turned to look at him, Inuyasha being met with a flying shoe to his face.

"OW! That hurt you ass. I'm coming out there to beat your ass with your own shoe." Inuyasha said while rubbing his nose and getting out of the car. The two females exited the vehicle as well, watching as Inuyasha get Miroku in a headlock and began to beat on him with his own shoe.

"Where exactly are we?" Megu asked Kagome after a while, Miroku shouting Uncle repeat ably while Inuyasha paid no attention to him.

"Um... we're at 18th street" Kagome replied as she glanced at the sign post nearest them.

"Hey! We're only a block away from Sensei's house" Inuyasha grinned as he got off a twitching Miroku lying in the middle of the road. "Oi Miroku, we're going to take the toilet paper and head over to sensei's house. Park the car somewhere close by and join us when you're done."

Miroku groaned his reply and while attempting to get up, still sore the beating Inuyasha gave him. Three minutes later and five attempts at getting up Miroku met the others at their sensei's house. Already Inuyasha and Kagome had started with the nearest tree, while Megu was "decorating" the fence. Noticing that Megu spent more time glaring at Kagome's back than her work, Miroku chuckled to himself. 'Wow, Inuyasha is becoming more popular with the girls by the minute. To bad he's to dense to actually notice. Might as well leave him and Kagome alone.'

"Hey Megu, need a hand with the fence?"

Megu just kept glaring at Kagome's back, which was currently laughing for her roll had hit Inuyasha and had slipped down his shirt. Kagome laughed harder as Inuyasha tried to get it out of his shirt.

"Need some help there?" Megu asked sweetly, trying hard not to laugh.

"KEH! I don't help from the kind that got me into this mess." Inuyasha replied hotly.

"Kind?"

"Are you deaf? Or just slow?"

At this point, Kagome crashed onto the lawn hodling her sides "Help. I can't breathe. Really I can't"

"Inuyasha, stop playing as a dumbass who can't take care of a little toilet paper. Kagome take my hand, there you go" said Miroku while helping Kagome to her feet "And Megu, lets see if we can get some on the roof."

After many, MANY rolls of soft, flufft paper sailed the skies, they stood on the lawn to admire their handiwork.

"Wow. It almost looks like snow" said Kagome.

"Very selective snow" commented Miroku.

"It looks pretty good still" said Megu.

Inuyasha's ear perked up. "Hey, you guys hear that?

"Hear what?" all three replied. Suddently, all of them heard it. Their faces drained of color as they all said the same thing.

"OH SHIT!"

The cops were coming.

A/N

xiamurgodx

TO ALL THOSE WHO DOUBT THE GREAT GOD, here is your chapter. After many attemps, thought processes, and nagging of xagor-sama to help out (write most of it) here it is. Now quit complaining. New chapter will come out when I have time to write them. They may come out the next week, or the next month.

xagor-sama

Yay! We're back. After a few months we're finally back! I must simply say, wow. Tons of reviews. More people reading it after we went on our little vacation, just wow. You people rock. Everytime I got to the review page I feel all warm and fuzzy . See ya next Chappy everyone!

Reviews (wow theres lots)

angicakesisinuyashasluvr, darkprincess893, lunarcat12, Lost In My Imagination, demonyoko, paula, kirarakutie4, inuchanluver, EgyptianKiss, Salazar Vampiric Elf Luna Ash, Kurayami22, gothicgirl567, sgirl67, Divinegothicfire, VampiricQueen, robins-my-twin, Kurayami22Gabby, Eloriel, prankstermaster, Christine , killademond, Sessy-And-Rin.

Here's all ur guys updates, we spent memorial weekend just 4 you guys!

billysgotagun - Billy's got a gun huh? just remeber that i am ur god

Crutches the magic hippie - holly shit, how long did it take you to think of all that? shhesh, ok i got my ass moving and wrote the chapter.

Ashiki - you had me laughing for at least 5 min. good shit.


	20. Chapter 20

Miroku was trying hard not to laugh his ass off as he observed the scene before him. He very well knew why Inuyasha was acting the way he was and that's what made it even funnier to him. 'That baka. Could he be any more obvious about how he feels? I'm surprised that none of the girls have figured it out, but they do say love is blind.' After thinking about that Miroku couldn't contain his laughter any more and just bust out laughing, which earned him three angry glares.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

Miroku just shook his head and pulled the car over to laugh even harder. "It's … just … that … you … guys … are soooo … cute."

Inuyasha upgraded his glare into a death glare. "You do want to get married right? Because at the rate you're going your wife isn't going to be too pleased with your performance."

Hearing that Miroku shut up, while Kagome and Megu replaced his laughter. After a while Miroku spoke up trying to defend his 'honor' "Dude, you shouldn't joke about that."

Inuyasha leaned in slightly while raising an eyebrow "Joke?"

Miroku laughed nervously while resuming his driving. In the background Megu chimed in between fits of laughter "I dunno Inuyasha, maybe you should do it anyway, you know, for the sake of mankind."

"Hehe yea" joined Kagome. "You wouldn't want a whole army of little Miroku's running around now would you?"

"Hmm" said Inuyasha, nodding sagely "Your right. Miroku, pull over. I'ma bag me some balls and then some."

"You've got to be kidding me. Like anyone in their right mind would pull over after hearing that."

"Then your in luck aren't you Miroku-chan" laughed Megu.

"See if I ever give any of you a ride again." Miroku said while pouting. "I thought you loved me Megu-chan."

"Don't call me that you hentai" Megu shouted while smacking Miroku upside the head.

"Don't you know your not suppose to hit the driver. Distracting the driver creates accidents. Just look at the cat back there."

"CAT! What cat?" Kagome and Megu both yelled and looked behind them.

"Ha-ha I was just kidding girls, lighten up will ..." Miroku said, his sentenced interrupted by dual thumps, the second softer than the first.

"Oh my god! You just killed a squirrel!" Kagome gasped unable to take her eyes off the hump in the middle of the road quickly disappearing into the night.

"Well, that's what happens when you hit me. Lesson learned girls?" Miroku said, quite pleased with himself. Before he got far into his self gratification, a sudden pain at the back of his head jolted him out of his thoughts.

"What the hell did you do that for? What did that squirrel ever do to you, HUH!" Megu yelled as she continued beating on Miroku.

"OI! Stop that, we don't want him dead, at least not while he's driving." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Megu's wrist before she could hit Miroku for the eleventh time.

"Humph. Well I suppose you do have a point there" Megu admitted reluctantly.

"Keh, of course I have a point" Inuyasha said as he released her wrist. The group continued their drive in silence, even Miroku was quiet. In fact he was so quiet that his friends wondered if anything was wrong. The feelings were amplified when he ran a stop sign followed by a red light at a busy intersection, which luckily nobody was at.

"Um Miroku? You do know what you're doing, right?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Of course he does. He's driving like an ass to get back at us" Megu said stiffly.

"Hey I'm not the one who smacked him like twenty times" Kagome argued back, not wanting to get into more trouble from Miroku.

Megu was about to reply back when Inuyasha interrupted their cat-fight. "Um ... Megu, I think you killed him" said Inuyasha as he shook Miroku lightly, "I think he passed out from that beating you gave him."

"He's just playing" Megu stated as she hit his head again "Wake up you lazy bum, enough playing around, the jokes over." After she hit him for the 12th time, Miroku's body slumped to the right, taking the steering wheel along with him. The car began to spin in circles, each person in the vehicle started to scream albeit at different pitches. Kagome sounded like a woman who realized she was giving birth to a watermelon. Megu meanwhile was doing a splendid imitation of a cat that just got dumped into a bathtub. Inuyasha didn't scream, he just cursed his head off.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE?" **Inuyasha shouted on the top of his lungs as he reached over to grab the steering wheel from his unconscious friend. Kagome meanwhile, grabbed the nearest liquid she could, intent to pour it on Miroku to wake him up. She grabbed the paper cup sitting in the drink rest nearest her, ripped off the lid, and proceeded to douse Miroku with the unknown liquid.

"**WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S HOT OW OW OW" **Miroku shouted as he came to, thrashing in a desperate attempt to get what Kagome spilled off of him. This was actually a good thing, for Miroku's stopped all attempt at driving, allowing Inuyasha to bring the car out of its insane spin to a halt. No sooner had the car stopped than Miroku flew out of his seat, flaying his arms about and screaming he was on fire. Those left in the car just stopped and caught their breath, Inuyasha finally asking Kagome what it was she splashed him with.

"Um I dunno, let me check" she said as she looked at the cup still clutched in her hand.

A green emblem with the word "Starbucks" greeted her with promise of caffeine. "Coffee"

Meanwhile Miroku was still running around claiming that his skin was melting and running around, although not as energetic as he first was.

"Well that's a new way for coffee to energize you. You know, they could make a lot more money charging the same price and just throwing boiling water in your face." Remarked Inuyasha.

"I heard that!" Miroku exclaimed as the trio turned to look at him, Inuyasha being met with a flying shoe to his face.

"OW! That hurt you ass. I'm coming out there to beat your ass with your own shoe." Inuyasha said while rubbing his nose and getting out of the car. The two females exited the vehicle as well, watching as Inuyasha get Miroku in a headlock and began to beat on him with his own shoe.

"Where exactly are we?" Megu asked Kagome after a while, Miroku shouting Uncle repeat ably while Inuyasha paid no attention to him.

"Um... we're at 18th street" Kagome replied as she glanced at the sign post nearest them.

"Hey! We're only a block away from Sensei's house" Inuyasha grinned as he got off a twitching Miroku lying in the middle of the road. "Oi Miroku, we're going to take the toilet paper and head over to sensei's house. Park the car somewhere close by and join us when you're done."

Miroku groaned his reply and while attempting to get up, still sore the beating Inuyasha gave him. Three minutes later and five attempts at getting up Miroku met the others at their sensei's house. Already Inuyasha and Kagome had started with the nearest tree, while Megu was "decorating" the fence. Noticing that Megu spent more time glaring at Kagome's back than her work, Miroku chuckled to himself. 'Wow, Inuyasha is becoming more popular with the girls by the minute. To bad he's to dense to actually notice. Might as well leave him and Kagome alone.'

"Hey Megu, need a hand with the fence?"

Megu just kept glaring at Kagome's back, which was currently laughing for her roll had hit Inuyasha and had slipped down his shirt. Kagome laughed harder as Inuyasha tried to get it out of his shirt.

"Need some help there?" Megu asked sweetly, trying hard not to laugh.

"KEH! I don't help from the kind that got me into this mess." Inuyasha replied hotly.

"Kind?"

"Are you deaf? Or just slow?"

At this point, Kagome crashed onto the lawn hodling her sides "Help. I can't breathe. Really I can't"

"Inuyasha, stop playing as a dumbass who can't take care of a little toilet paper. Kagome take my hand, there you go" said Miroku while helping Kagome to her feet "And Megu, lets see if we can get some on the roof."

After many, MANY rolls of soft, flufft paper sailed the skies, they stood on the lawn to admire their handiwork.

"Wow. It almost looks like snow" said Kagome.

"Very selective snow" commented Miroku.

"It looks pretty good still" said Megu.

Inuyasha's ear perked up. "Hey, you guys hear that?

"Hear what?" all three replied. Suddently, all of them heard it. Their faces drained of color as they all said the same thing.

"OH SHIT!"

The cops were coming.

A/N

xiamurgodx

TO ALL THOSE WHO DOUBT THE GREAT GOD, here is your chapter. After many attemps, thought processes, and nagging of xagor-sama to help out (write most of it) here it is. Now quit complaining. New chapter will come out when I have time to write them. They may come out the next week, or the next month.

xagor-sama

Yay! We're back. After a few months we're finally back! I must simply say, wow. Tons of reviews. More people reading it after we went on our little vacation, just wow. You people rock. Everytime I got to the review page I feel all warm and fuzzy . See ya next Chappy everyone!

Reviews (wow theres lots)

angicakesisinuyashasluvr, darkprincess893, lunarcat12, Lost In My Imagination, demonyoko, paula, kirarakutie4, inuchanluver, EgyptianKiss, Salazar Vampiric Elf Luna Ash, Kurayami22, gothicgirl567, sgirl67, Divinegothicfire, VampiricQueen, robins-my-twin, Kurayami22Gabby, Eloriel, prankstermaster, Christine , killademond, Sessy-And-Rin.

Here's all ur guys updates, we spent memorial weekend just 4 you guys!

billysgotagun - Billy's got a gun huh? just remeber that i am ur god

Crutches the magic hippie - holly shit, how long did it take you to think of all that? shhesh, ok i got my ass moving and wrote the chapter.

Ashiki - you had me laughing for at least 5 min. good shit.


End file.
